Lettre de nulle part Letter from nowhere
by LeightonHawk
Summary: [Traduction] Une mystérieuse lettre sur le pas de la porte, sans aucune indication de qui aurait pu l'envoyer. Et si Alec veut trouver cette personne, il doit résoudre l'énigme fait pour lui ... Alec / Magnus. UA. Histoire originale de Dustland-Fairytales sur Fanfiction (Rena sur archive of our own)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous chère lecteur, je me présente Warlock Tumie, 18 ans ( a 19 le jour de alloween si ça intéresse) je vous présente aujourd'hui une traduction sur une fiction anglaise de 11 chapitres sur Shadowhunter, un Malek dans un univers alternatif. Si vous souhaitez lire l'histoire originale voici les liens.**

Letter_From_Nowhere ~ /works/382132?view_full_work=true

 **Cela étant dit, Voici le premier chapitre, je sortirais un chapitre par semaine alors soyer patient et profitez de la lecture !**

 **Note de L'auteur.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien c'est à l'origine de mon histoire "kaléidoscope", où je tente d'écrire des One shot Malec pour 500 prompts. Cependant cela promet d'être une histoire à plusieurs chapitres, et je décide "d'externaliser" parce que certains des lecteurs semblaient être intrigués par le fait qu'il y aurait une suite d'one shots dans cette collection d'habitude aléatoire d'one shots et drabbles.**

 **(Ces seuls chapitres seront toujours basés sur les prompts, de sorte que chaque message qui est utilisé dans cette histoire sera considérée comme terminée et ne sera pas réutilisé dans "kaléidoscope")**

 **Avertissement : langage grossier de Jace, vous être averti**

* * *

 **#390 Letters from nowhere**

 **C'était un jour apparemment parfaitement normal ou la vie d'Alec Lightwood à changé à jamais.**

 **Comme souvent, il se fit réveiller par les premiers faibles rayons du soleil, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre aux rideaux sombres, illuminant vaguement la pièce. Voyant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever, il gémit et se retourna pour enfoncer sa tête dans les oreillers, il pensa, comme il le fait presque chaque jour, qu'il pourrait être sage de demander à ses parents de nouveaux rideaux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre ou quoi que ce soit, il oubliait cependant toujours du demandé une fois qu'il descend les escaliers, ce qui était entièrement la faute d'Isabelle et Jace.**

 **Ses frères et sœurs ont tendance à se faire (et Alec avec eux, généralement) des ennuis il a donc la plupart du temps des choses plus important dans son esprit. Comme en veillant à ce que Izzy ne brûle pas la cuisine en essayant de faire un toast (qui est arrive chaque matin - pour ne pas mentionner qu'elle fait cela avec chaque repas qu'ils avaient, ce qui signifiait qu'Alec devait jouer aux pompiers au moins trois fois par jour). Ou comme sauver le cul de Jace chaque fois qu'il a insulté quelqu'un avec sa bouche fétide (ce qui se produit environ chaque cinq minutes) et essayer de faire en sorte qu'il ne finisse pas dans une bagarre ou comme décrocher Max loin de ses livres de sorte qu'il n'oubliait pas de manger.**

 **Il avait une fois réussi à se rappeler de demander à ses parents, mais ils semblaient avoir oublié. Cela n'a pas été une surprise. Maryse et Robert Lightwood n'étaient presque jamais à la maison, mais lorsqu'ils ne voler partout dans le monde pour les affaires, et qu'ils se trouvaient à New York pour une semaine, ils s'enfermer dans leurs bureaux avant le lever du soleil et n'en sortaient que peu avant minuit. Cela a laissé à Alec, étant le plus vieux de leurs enfants, de prendre soin de ses frères et sœurs. Ce qui était bien, la plupart du temps, mais parfois Alec se sentait un peu trop comme un travailleur de maternelle que comme un adolescent de dix-huit ans allant à l'école secondaire.**

 **Il savait qu'il était temps de réellement sortir du lit quand il entendit quelque bruit dans la cuisine. Il valait mieux ne même pas laisser Izzy commencer ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il sauta hors du lit, et** **dérapa dans les escaliers avant** **d'atteindre** **la cuisine juste à temps pour empêcher sa sœur de mettre une boîte métallique dans le four à micro-ondes.**

 **"Pas celui-là, Iz, » dit-il alors qu'il tirait la boîte de son emprise.**

 **Isabelle cligna des yeux, confus.**

 **«Je pensais que c'était « pas de plastique dans le micro-ondes? » » a-t-elle demandé.**

 **"Nan." Alec par précaution mis la boîte hors de sa portée. "C'est 'ne met pas de métal dans le four à** **micro-ondes, jamais. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu veux le faire sauter.' "**

 **"Oups," dit-elle, complètement excusée. «Je m'en souviendrais, dans l'avenir."**

 **"Bien sûr," Alec sourit et fit une note mentale, soit supprimer tout métal de la maison ou de magouiller avec le micro-ondes, même s'il était quelque chose d'aussi petit - connaissant sa sœur, elle ne vérifierait pas et supposera juste qu'il est cassé.**

 **Jace entra** **dans la salle, toujours un peu endormis.**

 **«Matin», marmonna-t-il, et a fait son chemin droit vers la machine à café.**

 **"Bonjour," gazouilla Isabelle. "Donc, je pensais à faire des omelettes ..."**

 **"Cher Dieu sauve-moi maintenant!" Grogna Jace.**

 **"Quoi?**

 **Tu n'aimes** **pas** **mes omelettes?"**

 **«Je ne suis pas partant pour une intoxication alimentaire, je te** **remercie beaucoup, » répondit Jace nonchalamment, plongea pour éviter la spatule que** **Izzy avait jetée** **sur lui et attrapa un yaourt dans le réfrigérateur. "Mais je suis sûr que Alec aimerait avoir une omelette," a-t-il ajouté, un sourire malicieux sur son visage.**

 **«Je - euh, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, » balbutia Alec.**

 **Sa sœur lui jeta un regard sale.**

 **«Menteur», dit-elle, mais elle ne semblé** **pas être en colère.**

 **La bonne chose à propos d'Izzy était qu'elle savait qu'elle était une horrible cuisinière, et qu'elle n'a pas de ressentiment quand quelqu'un refusé de manger les plats qu'elle avait mélangés pour créer une substance visqueuse généralement identifiables. La mauvaise chose est qu'elle essaye tout le temps de le faire malgré tout. Alec soupçonnait, qu'étant la seule fille de la famille, qu'il était de son devoir d'être une sorte de mère de remplacement pour eux, au cours de laquelle d'habitude, elle a lamentablement échoué, à moins que l'un de ses frères et sœurs ne soit menacé ou blessé, dans ce cas, elle a développé une remarquable ressemblance avec une lionne protégeant sa progéniture. "Eh bien, je suppose que je vais commander quelque chose un café a emporté."**

 **"Super," Jace, qui était à mi-chemin de son deuxième yaourt, et renchérit. «Je prendrais deux sandwiches au fromage et un muffin aux bleuets. »**

 **«Tu es trop gourmand», a déclaré Isabelle, crisse son nez de dégoût.**

 **«Je suis toujours en pleine croissance. Je dois manger. »**

 **"Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras un gros lard en peu de temps," grogna-t-elle.**

 **"Non," Jace sourit, caressant son ventre. «Je ne suis pas une fille. J'ai un bon métabolisme."**

 **Isabelle souffla et glissa hors de la pièce pour prendre son téléphone. "comme d'habitude, Alec?" a-t-elle appelé de la salle tout en tapant déjà sur le clavier.**

 **"Oui, s'il te plaît," a-t-il répondu. "Et n'oublie pas de prendre quelque chose pour Max, aussi."**

 **"Bien sûr que non quel genre de sœur ne penses-tu que je- Oh, bonjour, ceci est Isabelle Lightwood ..."**

 **Alec tourna son attention vers son frère. "Tu as l'air fatigué," a-t-il observé. "Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ."**

 **"Non." Jace souriait à nouveau, mais cette fois il y avait lueur légèrement rêveuse dans ses yeux. « J'étais chez Clary. »**

 **Cliché, pensa Alec. Son frère (frère adopté, pour être précis, mais aucun d'entre eux ne penser de cette façon - Jace vivait avec eux depuis six ans maintenant, et Alec l'avais depuis longtemps considéré comme un véritable frère.) était toujours à la maison de sa petite amie récente. C'était un miracle, Jace n'avait jamais été pour les relations sérieuses. Il avait des relations courtes sautant d'une petite amie à l'autre. Quand il avait rencontré Clary, une petite fille rousse qui ne rentre pas dans son type de fille habituelle, cela avait changé. D'après ce que Alec pouvait dire, Jace était complètement fou amoureux, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais beaucoup aimé la jeune fille, il devait admettre qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur son frère. Il était devenue plus agréable et beaucoup moins sarcastique, car ils étaient accrochés, ce qui a sauvé Alec de beaucoup de travail, comme essayer d'empêcher Iz et d'autres personnes de l'étrangler, alors Alec lui a donné quelques points de sympathie pour cela.**

 **«Je crois que je vais vomir,» dit Izzy, qui avait réintégré la cuisine et avait entendu la dernière phrase. "Sérieusement, je suis déjà en train d'attendre que tu commences à baver chaque seconde. c'est dégoûtant."**

 **"C'est seulement des raisins verts," a répliqué Jace. "Je n'y peux rien si tu n'as rien trouvé depuis un certain temps."**

 **"Juste pour ton information, j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec une belle séance de shopping hier, mais je ne cours pas autour comme un imbécile écervelé avec un sourire de drogué plâtré sur mon visage."**

 **Jace haleta. «Attends-tu a eu un rendez-vous? Avec qui? »**

 **«Personnes que tu ne connaisse», dit-elle sèchement.**

 **"Pourquoi es-tu si méchante?" Jace a demandé, un sourire narquois. "Il embrasse si mal?"**

 **Isabelle le regarder comme si elle voulait lui jeter quelque chose.**

 **"Jace" Alec reprit «la** **ferme». La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'il commence une lutte sur le sol et fasse** **un gâchis de la cuisine parce qu'il savait qu'il serait le seul à nettoyer après.**

 **"Pourquoi? Je vous dis avec qui je sors moi! Et même tous les détails des rendez-vous !"**

 **"Ouais, mais la différence est que tu le dis sans qu'on te le demande . Ce n'est pas comme si nous voulons vraiment connaître tous ces détails," dit Alec en levant les yeux.**

 **"Touché" Jace souffla, "mais tu peux le dire si cela devient sérieux, non? Juste pour qu'Alec et moi menaçons le gars."**

 **Izzy leva les yeux, aussi, exaspéré. «Tu es si originale. »**

 **"Je suis sûr que si un gars ose** **blesser Isabelle, elle serait parfaitement capable de lui** **rompre le cou elle-même," A souligné Alec.**

 **La sonnette retentit, et il se releva du comptoir sur lequel il était appuyé. «Je vais répondre. Essayez de ne pas vous tuer** **les uns** **les autres pendant que je suis parti. »**

 **Il se traîna à la porte, sans se soucier qu'il était encore en pyjama. Le livreur** **l'avait vu comme ça des centaines de fois, et il ne prenait** **pas la peine de prendre du temps pour s'habiller pour réceptionner un repas. En ouvrant la porte, il a salué Jim avec un sourire serré, lui a remis l'argent et a reçu le paquet de nourriture. Il était sur le point de fermer** **la porte quand quelque chose a attiré son attention.**

 **Là, sur la première marche était déposer une enveloppe blanche.**

 **Étrange, Alec réfléchit, le facteur** **ne vient jamais avant onze heures. Et pourquoi quelqu'un a mis sa devant** **la porte? Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha pour ramasser la lettre et l'examina. Aucune adresse de retour. Il a tourné l'enveloppe pour regarder pour qui elle était, il a constaté qu'il n'y avait pas de destinataire mentionné, il n'y avait pas de timbre.** **Rien. Elle** **était lourde, cependant, et soigneusement fermée, donc l'enveloppe contenait effectivement quelque chose.**

 **Il entendit le son** **de la voix de ses frères et sœurs retentir** **dans la salle, parlant de** **plus en plus fort, Alec haussa les épaules et fourra la lettre dans sa poche. Il pouvait vérifier pour qui elle** **était destinée** **plus tard, mais d'abord, il devait** **séparer Izzy et Jace.**

 **Heureusement, ils ne se sont pas sautés** **à** **la gorge, continuant à** **argumenter** **sur quelque chose qu'Alec ne voulait en aucun cas savoir. "Les gars, baisser le ton. Max est toujours en train de dormir. De plus, tout le quartier n'est pas** **intéressé par vos joutes verbales."**

 **Ses paroles n'ont pas eu** **vraiment l'effet désiré, mais le sac dans sa main la** **fait. Immédiatement, Jace déchira le sac de ses mains et chercha son petit déjeuner comme s'il n'avait pas eu quelque chose à manger depuis des semaines. "Alors," Jace a commencé en croquant joyeusement dans** **son premier sandwich, "Alec. Depuis que nous avons tous eu nos petites confessions maintenant, c'est à** **ton tour. Comment est ta** **vie amoureuse?"**

 **Alec s'étouffa presque avec son** **sandwich.**

 **"Encore inexistante, hein?" Jace fronça les sourcils. "Sérieusement, mec , tu dois** **te** **trouver une fille."**

 **«J'ai un emploi du temps plein, s'occuper de** **vous deux principalement. Comment diable suis-je censé trouver le temps pour une petite amie? » À** **répliquer** **Alec une fois qu'il avait récupéré de son attaque de toux** **dù à** **son étouffement.**

 **"Tu peux utiliser le temps passé enfermé dans ta chambre, coller le nez dans les livres,"à suggérer son frère, un sourire en coin. «Allons, ce ne peut pas être si difficile. Les filles sont accros à toi aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas de sortir. Tu n'as pas eu de petites amies à ton âge. Attends, à taire déjà eut une petite amie . »**

 **"Ne sois pas ridicule", a déclaré Alec, en espérant que l'extrémité de ses oreilles n'était pas rouge et visible (dont ils étaient sans doute). "Bien sûr, j'ai eu une petite amie."**

 **« Ouais, Aline Penhallow en cinquième année, pour, genre, deux jours,» se moqua Jace. "Cela ne compte pas. Maintenant, tu as dix-huit ans et tu n'as pas embrassé une fille depuis ... genre, huit ans? Comment peux-tu faire sa? N'es-tu pas excité parfois?"**

 **"Laisse-le, Jace," la coupé Isabelle, «tout le monde ne peut pas être un dragueur** **comme toi. » Elle a envoyé à Alec un regard** **inquiet, qu'il a choisi d'ignorer, même s'il était reconnaissant de son intervention. Il ne pourra** **probablement pas décourager Jace longtemps (Il questionne constamment** **Alec à propos de sa vie amoureuse), mais au moins il lui a donné un peu de temps pour respirer.**

 **Alec savait que son frère voulait le meilleur pour lui, mais très franchement, il souhaitait juste qu'il le laisse avec ça. Il voulait vraiment par une petite amie. Non pas parce qu'il n'a pas eu d'hormones, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas une petite amie. Il savait qu'il devrait simplement dire à Jace qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles du tout, mais il ne pense pas qu'il aurait assez de courage pour le faire un jour. Izzy était la seule à qui il avait dit qu'il était gay, par parce qu'elle semblait avoir déjà connu sa, mais parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle serait d'accord avec sa. Jace, d'autre part, il n'était pas si sûr. En outre, cela serait une gêne supplémentaire, car Alec avait eu le béguin pour lui il y a quelques années, mais plus à présent, et maintenant il ne voulait pas que se soit quelque chose que son frère sache.**

 **"Hey, la terre à Alec!"**

 **"Hein?" Répondu Alec sortant de ses pensés. "Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensés"**

 **"J'ai vu?" Dit Jace. «Je t'ai dit , comment peut tu supporter êtres privés** **de sexe pendant si longtemps. »**

 **«Tais-toi, Jace. Tout le monde ne pense pas constamment a ça.», a souligné Alec. «Je ne pense pas a ça."**

 **"Oh, bon,"plaisanta** **Jace, "parce que ce serait un peu bizarre de voir mon frère pensé à** **cela lors** **du petit déjeuner."**

 **«Tu es insupportable," détermina Alec.**

 **Jace sourit. «Je sais. Je fais de mon mieux. »**

 **"Tu fait chié."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi, bro."**

 **"Les gars!" Isabelle secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, puis se tourna vers son frère aîné. «Je me demandais si vous alliez venir ce soir. Il y a une fête chez Sebastian »**

 **"Et tu pourras** **enfin te brancher avec une fille mignonne," interrompis** **Jace, mais a été tragiquement ignoré.**

 **"Tout le monde va** **venir," elle termina à** **peine sa phrase, jetant à** **Jace un regard noir** **qui aurait intimidé tout le monde. Hélas, Jace était Jace, il n'eut** **aucun effet sur lui. "S'il vous plaît?"**

 **Alec grimaça. «Je déteste les fêtes »**

 **"s'il-te-plaît?"**

 **"Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de Max."**

 **"Max sera endormi au moment où nous partons, et il peut très bien faire cela seul," a répliqué Jace.**

 **Alec grogna. "Je vais y penser." Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva. «Je vais prendre une douche maintenant, avant que vous ne piquer toute l'eau chaude. Et nettoyer après vous, pour une fois? Je ne suis pas votre femme de ménage."**

 **"Oui, papa," Plaisanta Jace.**

 **Roulant des yeux, Alec se retourna et monta les escaliers. Il était content que ce soit samedi, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un jour pour ne rien faire, en particulier devant lui. Pas de stress, pas de précipitation, rien. Il semblait que ce serait une bonne journée, aussi, donc peut-être qu'il pourrait aller à l'extérieur et lire un peu afin de retrouver une bonne humeur et faire de cette fête quelque chose de plus attrayant. La chose était, qu'il savait qu'il irait, même s'il ne voulait pas, juste pour s'assurer que ses frères et sœurs ne finissent pas complètement bourrés. Soupirant, il entra dans sa chambre, tira sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête et la jeta sur le lit. Il était sur le point de faire subir le même traitement à son pantalon quand il a entendu le bruit de froissement de papier.**

 ** _Oh._**

 **Merci aux railleries de Jace, il avait complètement oublié l'étrange lettre. Alec la tira de sa poche et, comme il ne pouvait toujours pas trouver un indicateur auquel cela était adresser, l'ouvra avec précaution. À l'intérieur des feuilles de papier épais rappelèrent des parchemins à Alec. Timidement, il déplia la lettre. L'écriture était propre et élégante - et il ne la reconnaissait pas du tout.**

 ** _Bonjour,_**

 ** _Je suis conscient que cette lettre pourrait venir comme une surprise pour toi, et je ne peux qu'espérer que je ne t'ai pas effrayé d'aucune façon. Je peux imaginer qu'il doit sembler étrange de recevoir une lettre de quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas (et je sais aussi que maintenant, tu te demandes si cette lettre et pour toi - ne t'inquiète pas, elle est - eh non, je ne suis pas le livreur, juste au cas où tu te le demande) S'il te plaît continuer à lire de toute façon. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas._**

 ** _Tu dois comprendre, cependant, que je ne peux pas me dévoiler pour l'instant. Je vais le faire un jour je peux te le promettre, mais seulement si tu le veux, bien sûr. Si tu veux savoir qui je suis, tu auras à gagner. Donc, si tu es à la hauteur, je suggère que nous jouons à un petit jeu qui va te donnes des infos sur moi et en même temps m'apprendre à te connaître d'avantages._**

 ** _Il y a une autre lettre qui t'attend à un endroit qui est spécial pour toi - je suis sûr que tu sauras où chercher. Je te donne trois jours pour trouver la lettre et suivre les instructions établies à l'intérieur. Toutefois, si tu ne veux pas prendre le défi ou que tu n'ait pas trouvé la lettre après l'heure indiquée, je supposerai que tu préférer que je te dérange pas plus, et que tu ne veuille pas entendre parler de moi de nouveau._**

 ** _Que le jeu commence._**

 ** _Bien à_** ** _vous._**

* * *

 ** _Et voilà le premier chapitre, quand pensé(e)s vous ? Assez compréhensible ou certaine phrase semble ne pas être trop "française" ? Beaucoup de fautes ? J'ai corrigé le plus que je voyais mais je ne suis pas infaillible~ j'espère que vous avez apprécié à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre de Lettre de nulle part, bonne lectures a tous.**_

* * *

 _ **#176 Tempting Enigma**_

Sa douche s'est avérée beaucoup plus courte qu'Alec l'avait prévu. Il était sortie de la salle de bains après cinq minutes (qui devait être un nouveau record de vitesse, même pour lui), ses cheveux seulement à demi séchés, il a rapidement enfilé quelques vêtements propres. Alec a saisi son sac sur chaise dans le coin, a passé la porte ouverte et a sauté en bas de l'escalier.

La première allusion n'était pas très dure à comprendre. Son endroit favori était la bibliothèque, donc si quiconque avait envoyé cette lettre devait vraiment le savoir, il savait où la lettre suivante devrait être cachée. Facile. Presque trop facile.

Il s'arrête un instant pour considérer ce qu'il faisait, ou plutôt pourquoi il le faisait. Non, vraiment, juste qu'es ce qui lui arrivé là?

Alec n'aimait pas les surprises ou les mystères habituellement. Il était assez content de rester dans une routine, en passant par les mouvements de la vie quotidienne, et profiter des moments tranquilles. En fait réagir à quelque chose de si bizarre comme cette lettre venue de nulle part était plus de chose que Jace où Izzy ferait. Imprudent. Alec secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Ses frères et sœurs avaient peut-être déteint sur lui. Ou peut-être qu'il devenais fou. Il ne sait pas qui lui a envoyé cette lettre. Il ne sait même pas ce que cette personne lui voulait. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, il pouvait être un effrayant harceleur.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui dit d'arrêter ici, rester à la maison et oublier complètement.

Une autre, plus petite partie de son cerveau semblait être excitée. Non, non pas seulement excité, mais presque euphorique. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant à propos de cette épreuve entière, et Alec voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir, plus important, qui était l'expéditeur. Dans l'ensemble, cela été beaucoup plus intéressant que de se soucier de la fête où ses frères et sœurs voulaient l'amener. C'était encore plus intéressant que de lire Anna Karénine pour la quatrième fois.

Alors il dit à la partie rationnelle de son cerveau de la fermer pour une fois, et se précipita dans le couloir, il renversa presque sa sœur en passant.

"Hey, où vas-tu?" là t-elle appelé derrière lui.

«Bibliothèque hum-, » Lui répondit-il par-dessus son épaule. Il n'aimait pas les mensonges, donc de cette façon ses frères et sœurs allaient au moins savoir où le trouver au cas où il y avait une urgence.

"Mais vous n'allé là-bas pas hier!"

Bang !

"J'ai oublié de rendre un livre!" À crier Alec, heureusement qu'il était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte et Isabelle ne pouvait plus voir son visage. Il le trahissait à chaque fois. "Je vais faire vite, Je reviens bientôt !"

"Mais-"

Alec n'a pas attendu pour qu'elle terminer sa phrase. La porte d'entrée claqua et il se dirigea rapidement vers le bas de l'allée, laissant sa maison derrière et prit le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre à la bibliothèque publique. C'était une promenade, il faisait au moins une ou deux fois par semaine ce voyage, donc il le connaissait par cœur. Il aurait pu le faire avec les yeux fermés sans prendre un mauvais virage. Mais alors qu'il prenait en général son temps pour s'y rendre, en appréciant un peu d'air frais (frais comme l'air à New York était, à savoir), il essentiellement courut tout le chemin cette fois et fait un nouveau record de temps.

Ce fut seulement quand il fut entré dans le rez-de-chaussée où une chose lui apparut - le plus petit problème:

La bibliothèque était énorme.

Comment diable était-il censé trouver une seule lettre là-dedans?

"Oh, bonjour Alexander. Je ne m'attends pas à vous revoir si tôt."

Alec se retourna pour faire face à Abigail, une des bibliothécaires. Elle était petit joufflu, une femme d'âge moyen avec des lunettes qui lui rappelait toujours celle d'Harry Potter et un faible pour les gâteaux d'avoine ainsi que les costumes roses qui lui faisaient grincer des dents chaque fois qu'il l'ait voyer, peut-être parce que ces vêtements lui rappeler Dolores Ombrage .Une pensé soudain apparue, Alec fut sûr qu'elle était une personne à chat, aussi. Cependant, elle était aussi très gentille, un peu curieuse et indiscrète. Pour la plus grande partie, Alec l'aimait assez bien, surtout parce qu'elle lui permet de passer clandestinement du café et des biscuits dans la bibliothèque.

"Oh. Eh bien, j'ai oublié quelque chose hier," Alec se hâta de répondre, en utilisant la même excuse qu'il avait déjà dite à Isabelle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Rien précieux je n'espère? Tu n'as pas perdu ton sac ."

"Non, non. Non, il y avait juste ... quelque chose que je voulais vérifier et ... bien, j'ai oublié." Réalisant que cela ne semblez pas trop convaincant, il ajoute, "et il y avait ce livre que je voulais emprunter ..."

Cela semblait fonctionner.

Abigail se mit à rire. «N'as pas tu emprunter cinq livres hier? »

Alec sourit timidement. "Ben ouais..."

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré un rat de bibliothèque comme toi, » dit la femme, en secouant la tête. "Comment peux-tu lire autant de livres en si peu de temps ? Cela me dépasse. Maintenant, dites-moi, Alec, est M. Starkweather ne vient plus ici? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps."

Oh oui, ce fut une autre chose frappante à propos d'Abigail. Elle avait un énorme béguin pour Hodge Starkweather depuis toujours. Pour Alec, il était juste autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas chez cette femme. Hodge n'avait jamais montré un intérêt pour elle (en fait, Alec était même pas sûr qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué son existence du tout), et pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas de ramper pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi - ce n'était pas qu'il n'aima pas Hodge, et il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais son tuteur n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bel homme. Aussi, Alec était sûr qu'il était complètement asexué. Il vivait pour ses livres et ses plantes seulement, et pour les leçons d'histoire qu'il avait affligées aux les enfants Lightwood, depuis qu'ils étaient tout-petits. Il a également été largement responsable de l'obsession d'Alec avec les livres - c'était Hodge qui lui avait donné ses premiers livres à lire, Hodge qui lui avait dit que les livres étaient quelque chose de spécial parce qu'ils contenaient la connaissance du monde entier, Hodge qui l'avait pris à la bibliothèque pour la première fois - et ce fut quelque chose dont Alec était infiniment reconnaissant.

Il espère, cependant, que la prédiction de Jace avait faite un jour, où il serait exactement comme Hodge, se révélera être faux.  
Abigail le regardait toujours avec espoir, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question. "Oh, il est très occupé avec sa bibliothèque privée, je pense, mais je suis sûr qu'il va s'arrêter par là le plus tôt possible,» dit-il poliment. «Voulez-vous que je transmette vos salutations?"  
Elle rougit légèrement. "Ce serait très aimable à toi, Alec." "Je vous en prie, maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais -."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, allez, je ne veux pas te retenir. Oh, attendez! Alexander, peux-tu me rendre un service et les prendre avec toi pour les trier?" elle fit un geste vers une pile de livres. "Je le ferais moi-même, mais je ne crois pas que je puisse les porter à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque - vous savez, mes maux de dos ..."

"Bien sûr."

"Tues un gentil garçon, Alexander," Abigail lui tapota l'épaule avec une expression solennelle sur son visage qu'Alec eut des ennuis pour ne pas éclater de rire. «Tu sais où ils vont, non?"

Alec vérifia rapidement la pile. Chacun d'eux était des classiques que lui-même avait lu au moins une ou deux fois, donc il avait au moins une vague idée de l'endroit où ils devraient se ranger. Il hocha la tête, glissant les livres sous son bras, il a rapidement fait son chemin dans les allées, trouvant les endroits prévus en un temps-record. Peut-être il est vrai qu'il connaissait son chemin ici presque mieux que les employés - mais encore cela ne l'aidait pas du tout avec l'affaire vraiment importante à accomplir.

Ce fut seulement quand il mit le dernier des livres sur l'étagère qu'une chose lui vint. Si la personne qui m'a envoyé cette lettre savait que mon endroit préféré était la bibliothèque, alors peut-être que cette personne connaît mes préférences de livres aussi, réfléchit Alec. Cela réduit les options. Il n'a pas nécessairement un livre préféré (il n'a jamais pu décider - il y avait simplement beaucoup trop de livres qu'il aimait), mais il a deviné que chercher les livres qu'il avait récemment empruntés et déjà rendus pourrait être un bon début. Alec a juste attrapé le livre le plus proche, il se souvenait l'avoir lu au cours des deux dernières semaines et l'ouvrit.

Rien.

Alec soupira, Eh oui, Pensa t-il. Trouver la lettre dans le premier livre, cela aurait été de l'extrême chance.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était toujours en quête à travers les livres, et pas plus avancée.

Cela était de plus en plus frustrant. Il avait fouillé presque tous les livres qu'il avait lus récemment et n'avait rien trouvé du tout. Il avait également déplacé et feuilleter certains de ses favoris, mais cela n'a pas aidé non plus. Lentement mais sûrement, il commençait à se demander si cela n'était tout simplement pas une blague stupide. Peut-être qu'il même que cela était Iz et Jace, essayant de voir s'il ne tomberait pas pour cela. Mais l'écriture n'était pas familière, non?

Mais ils auraient pu demander à quelqu'un dont l'écriture, je ne pouvais pas ignorer cela.

Légèrement irrité, Alec claqua le livre et sortit la lettre. L'examen ne lui a pas fourni de révélations importantes, quelques ce soi, sauf pour affirmer sa conviction qu'il ignorer qui l'avait écrit et le faisait se sentir incroyablement stupide.

«Stupide. Stupide stupide stupide,» murmura-t-il de colère. "Ceci est tout simplement ridicule de toute façon."

Il plia de nouveau la lettre et était sur le point de la fourrer dans la poche de son jean sans douceur quand il le vit: un petit gribouillis au dos du parchemin.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Cela n'était pas là avant, l'était-ce? Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'avoir vu?

Il glissa sa main sur la lettre pour la lisser un peu, et la porta à ses yeux pour lire.

 _Since I grew tired of the chase / Depuis que j'ai grandi fatigué de la cha_ _s_ _se_

 _And search, I learned to find / Est la fouille, j'ai appris a découvrir_

Alec cligna des yeux. C'était une citation - il était sûr qu'il avait déjà entendu cela auparavant. Il a fouillé dans son cerveau essayant de se rappeler où il l'avait lu. Était-ce pas une ligne d'un poème? Oh oui! «Depuis que j'ai grandi fatigué de la chasse et la fouille, j'ai appris à découvrir, et puisque le vent souffle dans mon visage, je navigue là à tous vents,» marmonna-t. Oui, ce fut cela. Nietzsche.

Un sourire se propagea soudainement sur le visage d'Alec et il se précipita vers l'allée où il savait qu'il trouverait l'auteur commençant par "N". Maintenant, ce fut quelques informations qui faciliteront et affineront sa recherche. S'il avait raison, il avait seulement besoin de regarder les livres de Nietzsche et il trouvera la seconde lettre.

Cependant, quand il plaça debout devant l'étagère, il sut immédiatement dans lequel la lettre serait dissimulée. Et il a promis que, si sa sœur était derrière tout cela, il la tuerait, peu importe combien il l'aimait.

 _La Science Gay._

Alec grimaça. Celui qui avait écrit cette lettre, s'il savait sur lui, un très étrange sentiment d'humour lui vint. Bien sûr, il savait qu'à ce moment-là, «gay» signifié seulement «heureux», mais il ne pouvait que supposer que l'auteur essayé de faire allusion à ses préférences. Ce qui était encore plus déconcertant si l'on considère qu'Izzy était la seule personne qui la connaissait. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça que cela devrait être, et il faisait confiance à sa sœur pour ne le dire à personne - elle avait gardé le secret, eh bien, un secret depuis deux ans maintenant, même si elle le cache de Jace.

Cela, de l'avis d'Alec, a laissé trois possibilités:

a) Isabelle avait envoyé cette lettre, la dictant à quelqu'un

b) Cela ne signifiait rien du tout, c'était qu'une simple coïncidence et il n'a pas à se inquiéter de cela

c) Une personne, qui peut-être le traquait, avait pensé à lui et a dit à Alec qu'il savait en cachant la seconde lettre dans ce livre. Peut-être comme une sorte de menace. Peut-être parce que l'expéditeur était un gars qui était aussi homosexuel.

La troisième option est sans doute la plus probable.

Formidable.

Eh bien, il pourrait toujours revenir en arrière, ne pouvait-il pas ? Prétendre que cela n'a jamais eu lieu, il avait non seulement passé près d'une heure de recherches pour obtenir une lettre stupide.

Prétendre qu'il avait ignoré purement est simplement en premier lieu, qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ce jeu étrange du tout. Espérant que l'écrivain tiendrait sa promesse et ne jamais le dérange à nouveau.

Mais la vérité est qu'il ne voulait pas le faire.

Soupirant, Alec a tiré le livre de l'étagère. Ce n'était pas exactement un gros volume, et bien évidemment il était très ancien et en lambeaux, mais en même temps, il était évident que ce n'était pas le genre de livre à être emprunté souvent, il y avait une fine couche de poussière le recouvrant, et il semblait qu'il n'a pas été touché depuis un certain temps.

Il n'a même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir le livre - la lettre a glissé d'entre les pages immédiatement. Alec la attrapait avec facilité, la glissant dans sa poche arrière, et remit le livre sur l'étagère et sortit hors de la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait pas lire cette lettre dans un lieu public. Là encore, il ne voulait pas la lire à la maison, où ses frères et sœurs pouvaient faire irruption dans sa chambre chaque seconde. Par conséquent, il a décidé de faire un détour par le Central Park.

Comme c'était une belle journée ensoleillée, il y avait plus de gens qui se promènent que d'habitude, mais il a quand même réussi à trouver un endroit désert près d'un des ponts. Il était assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, et sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche.

Encore une fois, il n'y avait ni destinataire ni destinateur, juste un blanc immaculé, lourd et un enveloppe soigneusement scellée. Alec la déchira l'ouvrant et a pris les feuilles de parchemin à l'intérieur.

 _« Félicitations, tu as passé par le premier test. Ç'a na pas été si dur, actuellement, était-il?_

 _Tout d'abord, je vais répondre à quelques questions que tu dois sûrement avoir. Tu te demandes probablement comment je savais que ton endroit préféré était la bibliothèque - non, je ne suis pas un harceleur, au cas où tu le supposes. Je t'ai simplement vu le bas de nombreuses fois. Déduire tes goûts livre n'a pas été si difficile, soit- on n'a pas besoin d'être particulièrement attentif pour remarquer dans quels coins tu te cache habituellement. Soit dit en passant, mes préférences du livre sont assez similaires._

 _Là, maintenant, tu sais déjà deux choses à propos de moi: j'aime les livres, pour la plupart les mêmes que ceux que tu lis. Eh oui, tu m'as déjà vue (je suis, cependant, pas du genre à être compté parmi tes amis)._

 _Je souhaite que notamment que tu te sentes un peu plus à l'aise avec ce jeu. Les gens ont tendance à faire confiance à des personnes plus facilement une fois qu'ils l'aient eu vu._

 _Pour garantir que tu ne te sentes pas mal à l'aise, je suppose que nous devrions mieux se connaître généralement, les sujets «petit-parler-aimer». La musique, par exemple. Comme je sais déjà vos goûts dans les livres, ce serait une discussion naturelle. J'ai promis que tu serais quelque chose sur moi, donc voilà: bien que j'écoute toutes sortes de musiques, j'écoute surtout du rock, du classique et de la musique pop. Mes groupes préférés sont probablement Led Zeppelin et Muse._

 _Pour trouver la deuxième lettre, je vais t'assigner deux tâches. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu me parles de la musique que tu écoutes. - Juste écrit moi une note et met la dans le livre où tu as trouvé cette lettre, une fois que tu l'as fait, je veux que tu penses à un peu de musique rock et aux magazines importants à ce sujet. Cette information pourrait déjà suffire pour savoir où la prochaine lettre sera placée. Sois conscient, cependant, que je ne la mettrai pour que tu l'as trouvé après avoir terminé la première tâche. Tant que je n'ai pas reçu ta réponse, tu ne recevras pas de nouvelle Lettre._

 _(Oui, je vais vérifier la bibliothèque tous les jours. Non, il est inutile d'y rester dans l'attente pour moi dans la bibliothèque. Je suis trop sournois pour cela)._

 _Bien à vous. »_

* * *

 _Et voilà le chapitre est finis, comment l'avais vous trouver? correcte ? le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche de cette semaine ou mercredi prochain, fêtant mes 19 ans lundi et rentrant chez moi mardi (je doit faire toute la france allant du nord au sud 12 heures de routes) je doit revoir le chapitre avant de le posté =) a la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

Salut~ oui nous somme samedi et je suis en retard..j'ai des excuse pour les trois premiers jours enfin je crois ~ Lundi je fêté mes 19 ans (Halloween est le jours parfait pour être née!) Mardi je faisait le nord au sud de la france pour rentrer chez moi (j'étais chez mes grand parents) et mercredi j'ai pu décuvé ( l'alcool c'est mal ! surtout mélanger ! ne buvez jamais !) et ranger mes affaire, pour jeudi je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'ai flemmarder dans mon lit a passer le temps a regarder les expert miami~ quand a vendredi j'ai fait la même chose et j'ai essayer d'avancer dans le chapitre 4 de la traduction ~ voila...excuse moi ? surtout que ce chapitre est court ~

Sinon j'ai une question~ Qui est votre personnage préféré de Shadowhunter ? dans le livre ? et dans la serie ? (oui ils peuvent êtres différents comme moi ~)

j'espère que certain vont répondre~ je sais combien de gens lise cette histoire mouaahahaha je suis puissante !(nan je deviens pas folle, ma mère dit que je suis née ainsi~ )

Sur ce bonne lectures.

* * *

#232 Mystery

Alec regarda la lettre pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, en essayant de trier ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé penser.

D'une certaine manière, la lettre semble avoir suscité plus de questions qu'elle avait fournies des réponses, quelque chose qui agaçait Alec au plus au point. Il détestait les problèmes non résolus et les questions sans réponse. Et surtout, il détestait quand il semblait que les réponses était juste devant ses yeux et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les voir. Et ce fut exactement comment il se sentait en ce moment.

« Oui, tu m'a déjà vue avant »

Il connaissait la personne qui avait envoyé ces lettres. Il le connaissait. Ou elle. Ou peu importe. Cher Dieu, Alec espérait qu'il était un gars. Sinon, cela se révéler assez maladroit, s'il devait mettre quelqu'un en bas après tout cela. Comment pourrait-il faire cela? Qu'est-ce que dirait-il alors? «Hum, ouais, votre intérêt est vraiment flatteur, et je suis vraiment intéressé et joué ce jeu jusqu'à la fin, mais euh, en quelque sorte que vous n'êtes pas exactement mon genre ... et ... oui, je suis désolé, Je suppose que je vais vous voir un de ses quatre? " Non pas que cela ne pouvait pas arriver avec un gars, non plus, mais encore, il avait vraiment la haine d'avoir à faire face à une fille qui finira alors très probablement à éclater en larmes et ... Dieu, c'était fou. Même si la personne était un gars au moment où il se retrouvait face à face avec lui serait probablement maladroit comme l'enfer. Et s'il l'a vu et qu'il s'avérait être quelqu'un de son école qu'il déteste vraiment? Ou quelqu'un de son école tout court? Ce serait terrible.

Pour une raison quelconque, la pensée qu'il connaissait effectivement l'expéditeur le faisait se sentir encore pire - il avait un nœud se formant dans son estomac, un sentiment d'effroi serrant étroitement ses tripes. Considérant que la première lettre était présentée à sa porte, il était tout à fait probable que l'expéditeur soit à son école et donc connaissaient son nom et son adresse. Et maintenant, s'il a tourné cette personne vers le bas et que cette personne le démasquer pour se venger? Il perdrait tout. Tous les problèmes qu'il avait traversés pour garder sa sexualité un secret auraient été en vain.

Et s'il finit par apprécier cette personne, si elle était un homme - que ferait-il alors? Rencontre un autre garçon ferait certainement sauter sa couverture, aussi.

Alec grogna et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

La pire chose était qu'il était vraiment curieux maintenant. C'était quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas - la ruée soudaine d'euphorie quand il avait trouvé la lettre, l'excitation lors de la lecture, et le sentiment maintenant presque désespérée du besoin de résoudre le mystère des lettres. Il voulait savoir qui était la personne qui envoie ces lettres. Il voulait savoir s'ils avaient parlé entre eux avant. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui (ou elle).

Il voulait que cela continue, réalisa Alec avec une certaine surprise. Le jeu. Il avait toujours aimé les puzzles et les quiz et les jeux qui nécessitait d'utiliser son esprit. Il était amusant, nouveau et différent et il aimait bien, même s'il avait encore quelques doutes et ne pouvait pas tout à fait retirer les sentiments mal à l'aise à venir en lui.

"Où est ta rationalité quand tu en as besoin?" grommela-t-il sous son souffle et maudit silencieusement ce côté un peu téméraire de lui qui avait choisi de faire surface à un tel moment inopportun. Vraiment - où avait été cette audace toute sa vie? Et ne pouvait pas juste put rester là au lieu de l'avoir des ennuis maintenant?

Puis de nouveau - la rationalité était un bon début pour chaque chose et ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait complètement abandonné. Il devait faire ce qui était le mieux, Alec a dressé la liste des faits dans sa tête, triant mentalement les avantages et les inconvénients.

Avantages: Fun (pas si sûr que ce soit effectivement une raison valable). Intéressant. La personne semble comme moi, sinon il / elle n'aurait pas mis beaucoup d'efforts. Semble être une personne attentionnée et assez gentil pour me donner un choix si je veux le faire ou non. Aime les livres aussi (même ceux que j'aime). goûts similaires dans la musique. Pas un total inconnu. Apparemment pas une blague.

Moins: Étranger (peut-être harceleur?). Peut-être dangereux. Même pas sûr que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Risque de sortie. Téméraire. Stupide. Long. En outre, étant donné que cela est la vie réelle et non un roman d'amour, seulement peu de chances de rencontrer réellement quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer.

Contemplant sa liste mentalement, Alec était bien conscient que les point répertorié comme «contres» étaient beaucoup plus importants que les «avantages». Logiquement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour expliquer pourquoi il devrait envisager de poursuivre cela. Mais la chose était -

Il le voulait.

Peut-être qu'il était, comme Jace la suggérait, parce que les adolescents ne pouvaient être si longtemps sans un petit ami ou une petite amie avant d'aller sur l'overdose hormonale qui ont envoyé leurs cerveaux vers le bas. Peut-être que cela était un effet de la puberté, une soudaine envie d'être un adolescent pour une fois avant qu'il ne doit en fait grandir et d'être responsable et bien adapté et tout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance d'être un vrai adolescent - mais à quoi cela servait-il? pour essayer de nouvelles choses et de repousser les limites et faire des erreurs pour tomber et se relever à nouveau.

Ou peut-être la prise de conscience qu'il ne voulait pas regarder en arrière un jour et dire: «J'aurais souhaité prendre la chance quand je le pouvais. »

La chose était, il savait qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Mais s'il le faisait pas, il passerait certainement beaucoup de temps à regretter qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, et il se demandait comment les choses auraient tourné s'il n'était pas une poule mouillée stick-in-the-mud (Coller dans la boue/Vase) tous les temps.

Avec une détermination soudaine, Alec ouvrit son sac, fouilla pour prendre un stylo et un morceau de papier, quand il avait trouvé les a trouvé, a commencé à écrire, simplement laisser couler les mots hors de lui.

 ** _Bonjour a vous aussi,_**

 ** _À vrai dire, je ne suis toujours pas sûr que je devrais écrire ceci. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je devrais même penser à écrire cette critique. Mains vers le bas,je ne sais toujours rien de toi. Qui que tu sois, tu as certainement un avantage sur moi. Tu sais qui je suis. Tu semble connaître toutes sortes de choses sur moi déjà, alors que je ne sais même pas si tu es un garçon ou une fille._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, quoique se soit, ou cela conduira. Qu'est-ce que tu espères réaliser avec cela? Je ne peux pas dire que, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas aimé ce jeu, mais je ne sais pas où je me tiens avec ça. À en juger par tes commentaires précédents, je suppose que tu ne vas pas répondre à toutes mes questions, mais je voudrais que tu puisses au moins me donner quelques indices. Tu pourrais ou non le savoir, mais je ne suis pas une personne qui aime être laissée complètement dans l'obscurité. Je trouve sa assez déconcertante, la plupart du temps. Donc, si tu veux augmenter les chances de continue ce «jeu», comme tu l'appelle, tu devrais m'éclairer au moins un peu._**

 ** _Tu as demandé à propos de ma musique préférée, et je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que, encore une fois, nos goûts plus ou moins similaires. Personnellement, je dois admettre que la musique pop ne fait rien (ce qui est extra ennuyeux quand ma petite sœur insiste pour que je l'accompagne à des concerts parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'aller seule), et je déteste carrément la techno (surtout parce que mon frère aime en écouter à fond - vraiment, il est seulement une question de temps jusqu'à ce que les fenêtres éclatement dans sa chambre), mais je suis tout à fait un grand fan de musique rock, ainsi que de morceau de musique classique occasionnellement Muse peut certainement être compté parmi mes groupes préférés, aussi bien que je n'aie pas eu la chance de les voir en vrai encore._**

 ** _Voilà honnêtement tout ce a que je pense en ce moment. Je suppose que je vais continuer à recherche la prochaine lettre._**

 ** _Bye,_**

 ** _Alec._**


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde~ Voici le chapitre 4, j'essaye de traduire un chapitre par semaine pour en avoir un d'avance a chaque fois~ je viens juste de finir le Chapitre 5 et j'ai donc posté le 4~ mais je reste un peu d'çu~ j'ai 50 personnes qui on lu le chapitre précédents et aucune n'a répondu a ma question~ alors sois vous avais aucun personnes préféré , (ce qui est vraiment impossible) soit vous avait la flemme de laisser un review (non pas que je vous insulte de flemmard je poste moi même peu de review mais quand l'auteur pose des question je réponds la plupart du temps pour lui faire plaisir même si j'ai la flemme~) enfin bon je vais pas vous obliger a répondre a mes questions et surtout ne pensé(e)s pas que je fasse sa pour des review alors la non je m'en fiche XD je sais que vous lisser et personnes ne dit rien de mal alors c'est que sa reste lisible et que vous aimez~ donc de ce côté la j'ai pas de soucis~ surtout que ce n'ai pas mon histoire de base ~ bref j'écris un peu trop pour rien dire la~

Sinon (oui elle adore écrire des pavé cette fille !) j'ai une question ! (encore une elle a pas compris que tout le monde s'en foutais littéralement ) j'ai une fiction en cours, une fiction a moi cette fois ci, j'ai six chapitres sur d'écrit, sur shadowhunter bien sur, avec du malek, du clace, et du sizzi, si sa vous intéresse faites le moi savoir (ou pas puisque personnes va lui répondre mais vous inquiétez pas elle est habitué) je posterais le résumé~ voila je vous laisse a présent lire (dite lui que vous avais juste ignorer son pavé ! )

Bonne lectures !

* * *

#82 In the still of the night.

C'était exactement pour cela qu'Alexander Lightwood haïssait les fêtes.

Il était à l'intérieur de la maison de Sebastian depuis un total de dix minutes maxi et déjà un mal de tête de la taille de la Sibérie était apparu. La musique faisait des vrombissements dans les haut-parleurs, la basse provoquée des cliquetis des verres et vaisselle dans l'armoire de verre dans le hall d'entrée et faisait toute conversation était impossible. Il avait déjà été presque renversé par trois adolescents extrêmement ivres et avait réussi à perdre ses frères et sœurs dans la foule. La seule bonne chose qu'il pouvait dire à propos de cette fête jusqu'à présent était que personne ne ç'avait encore jeté sur lui.

En matière de l'avis général des étudiants de secondaire, il a deviné que la fête était un succès. Les gens riaient, danser et se saouler, tout comme il est décrit dans ces films de fille stupides qu'Isabelle a souvent essayé de le forcer à regarder (il soupçonne que peut-être Iz avait toujours voulu une sœur, et qu'Alec étant gay avait soulevé l'espoir d'obtenir au moins une demi-sœur ou quelque chose dans le même genre pourrait imaginer son désespoir quand Alec refuse toujours de faire du shopping avec elle). Apparemment, la maison de Sebastian était le lieu ou êtres ce soir - Alec aurait juré que toute l'école était présente, s'amusant dans leur vie.

Pour Alec, c'était l'enfer.

Pleinement conscient qu'il serait inutile de chercher ses frères et sœurs - Jace était maintenant probablement attachées à la bouche de Clary pour le reste de la nuit, et Isabelle était sans doute sur la piste de danse ou, éventuellement, avec sa nouvelle conquête , avec qui elle aurait très probablement rompu à la fin de la soirée - Alec a lentement fait son chemin à travers la foule, à la recherche d'un endroit plus privé, reclus et, au calme.

Personnellement, il n'avait jamais compris le recours des fêtes de toute façon, beaucoup moins leur but. Les autres ont toujours dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de socialiser, mais pour lui, c'était juste des conneries. Personne n'avait une conversation décente ou a vraiment appris à connaître quelqu'un quand la seule façon où vous pouvez converser était en criant dans l'oreille de l'autre. Eh bien, peut-être que d'autres personnes l'ont fait, mais la vérité était, qu'Alec n'était pas exactement le gars le plus populaire de l'école. Il n'était pas compté parmi les losers, soit, mais il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis - et il était d'accord avec cela. Il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'amis; il était complètement content d'avoir la compagnie de ses frères et sœurs. Mais ce fut l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne jouissait pas des fêtes comme les autres adolescents ont fait, a-t-il deviné.

La plupart du temps, ces partis étaient de faire sortir, se fond énervée ou la danse. Mais Alec ne dansait pas, parce qu'il avait toujours détesté sa. Il ne buvait pas, parce qu'il était celui qui devait rester sobre afin de ramener ses frères et sœurs à la maison sans les conduire dans le bâtiment le plus proche. Et il n'y a aucun doute qu'il ne sortait avec personnes se soir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas embrasser toutes les filles et, étant dans le placard, il pouvait à peine embrasser tous les gars. Sans oublier qu'il devrait être très ivre pour embrasser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment en premier lieu. Donc, il n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose à faire pour lui, sauf attendre jusqu'à ce que ses frères et sœurs en aient marre et veulent rentrer à la maison et, comme toujours, il voulait qu'ils ne l'aient est pas laisser l'entraîner ici.

En fin de compte, il a fini dans la cuisine, aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient être des haut-parleurs, bien que ce n'était pas exactement privé (il y avait trop de gens qui faisaient des allers-retours dans la pièce pour obtenir leurs boissons) au moins il minimisé le danger de se réveiller avec mal de tête, ou un bourdonnement sourd dans la matinée. Alec se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, en essayant de taire les cris et rires ivres et voulant être loin, très loin.

Quelqu'un viens glisser sur la chaise à côté de lui et doucement poussa son épaule. «Toi, tu n'es pas l'incarnation du bonheur», dit une voix vaguement familière sarcastiquement. «Courage, jeune homme, cela n'aide pas à se vautrer dans votre misère. »

Alec leva les yeux et leva un sourcil à Maia Roberts, une fille sinueuse avec la peau de couleur miel et les cheveux bruns domptés dans de minuscules tresses. Il ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet, hormis le fait qu'elle, comme Isabelle, était une étudiante en deuxième année et était assez dur à cuire.

«Tu ne sembles pas si heureuse toi-même » a-t-il fait remarquer, après avoir pris un coup d'œil à elle et vue la grimace sur son visage.

"Eh bien, oui," elle haussa les épaules. "Cela pourrait avoir quelque chose avec le fait que ta sœur se livrer à un échange buccal avec Simon, bien qu'il soit venu ici avec moi et, pour couronner le tout, mon ex est présent."

Alec cligna des yeux et se pencha en arrière. "Simon Lewis?"

"Ouaip." Maia a pris une gorgée de sa bière.

"Maintenant, c'est intéressant. Il n'est pas exactement son genre."

«Vous ne savez pas avec qui votre sœur sort? » Maia semblait être surprise. « Je pensais que t'était, comme, les types de grand frère protecteur. »

Alec haussa les épaules.

«J'essaie, mais il est pas facile de garder une trace de sa liste de copains. J'ai abandonné la peine d'apprendre leurs noms quand elle sortit avec trois mecs différents en une semaine, une fois. Et je lui ai appris à se défendre, elle devrait être bien. "

"Hé," dit Maia, et comme ça, le silence retomba entre eux, tandis que la jeune fille était occupée à lancer des poignards avec les yeux dans la direction de la piste de danse et Alec essaya de lutter contre l'envie de se lever et de partir. C'était plutôt agréable d'avoir de la compagnie, il devait l'admettre, même quand ils ne parlaient pas. Quand Maia s'était assise à côté de lui, il avait eu peur un instant qu'elle essaye de se rapprocher de lui, mais si son chagrin causé par Simon Lewis avec sa sœur était quelque chose à passer, elle n'était pas prête, et il était en sécurité.

"Alors," après un bon cinq minutes de silence, Maia posa sa bière et le regarda, "quelle est la raison pour se cacher dans la cuisine?"

« Je ne me cache pas, dit Alec légèrement contrarié, je n'aime pas beaucoup les fêtes. »

« Pourquoi venir ici? »

«Mes frères et sœurs ont besoin d'une voiture, et quelqu'un doit s'assurer qu'ils ne se trouve pas d'ennuis.»  
Maia renifla. « Bonne chance avec ça. »

Alec sourit malgré lui.

« Merci, j'en aurais peut-être besoin. »

Sans parler, elle lui offrit sa bouteille, mais il secoua rapidement la tête.

« Je ne bois pas quand je conduis. »

« Tu devrais, dit-elle en roulant les yeux, c'est la seule chose qui rend ces partis supportables, et votre maison n'est qu'à un pâté de rues d'ici, tu peux toujours marcher ou prendre un taxi. Une bière ne te tue pas. »

Cette fois, quand Maia lui tendit la bouteille, il ne la refusa pas. Cela avait un goût aussi dégoûtant qu'il s'en souvenait. Il n'avait jamais été un fan de bière - et de ce qu'il pouvait dire, il a été mélanger avec une liqueur plus forte. Wow, pensa-t-il avec ironie, regarde ça, je me transforme en rebelle irresponsable en un jour. Peut-être que je frappe la puberté avec un peu de retard. Ils répétaient l'échange plusieurs fois, en passant la bouteille entre eux en silence et en prenant des gorgées par tour, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger vertige semblât nuire à l'esprit d'Alec. Cela a rendu la musique plus supportable, a-t-il concédé.

Soudain, Maia dit, "le gars là-bas te fixe depuis longtemps, comme, dix minutes", et Alec assis tout droit, son corps se tendit. Il suivait son regard avec ses yeux et c'est presque étouffé. Le garçon était très grand, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'un des murs et certainement les observer. Avec les flashs clignotants, il était difficile de distinguer ses traits, mais quand il plissa les yeux, il reconnut les cheveux fous et épinglés.

Il connaissait ce type.

Après avoir réalisé cela frappa Alec comme un mur de brique, et il a essayé de son mieux de ne pas paniquer.

«Il te regarde probablement,» dit-il dans une faible tentative de se distraire, ce qui, grâce à sa voix étranglée, ne semblait pas très convaincant, mais le garçon choisit exactement ce moment pour se fondre dans la foule, un sourire hypnotisant et clin d'oeil à lui avant qu'il disparaisse dans la foule. Alec avala et espérait que Maia ne l'avait pas vue.

"Définitivement pas." Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu. C'était son jour de chance. "Hey, tu vas bien, tu es très pâle."

"Ouais, je me sens juste un peu ... malade," répondit-il faiblement. «Probablement l'alcool, je pense que je devrais sortie ... prendre un peu d'air frais. Je ne veux pas vomir sur tes bottes ou quoi que ce soit. »

Maia sourit en se levant.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide pour descendre, parce que tu te balances trop, appelle-moi et je t'aiderai.

"Euh, merci, mais je pense que je vais être bien." En fait, Alec ne se sentait plus ivre. Il se sentait étonnamment sobre, comme si quelqu'un avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur sa tête.

Elle a agité paresseusement. "À plus."

Alec se fraya un chemin à travers les invités le plus vite possible et fut heureux quand il atteignit finalement la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, il tomba contre le solide mur de briques et prit plusieurs respirations profondes, jouissant de l'air doux d'une nuit d'été. L'air l'aida à rassembler ses pensées et à se calmer. Alors ce gars l'avait regardé. Il l'avait vu à la bibliothèque il y a quelques semaines. Il se souvenait très bien de leur brève conversation sur Shakespeare et sur les livres antiques. Et maintenant ce garçon se présenter à une fête.

Peut-être qu'Alec avait vraiment un harceleur.

Ou peut-être qu'il était simplement paranoïaque.

Plus la pensée en était longue, plus elle était convaincue de la seconde option. Vraiment, quelles étaient les chances qu'un homme dont il avait parlé ne commençait à le traquer et à se présenter à une fête pour voir Alec, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Alec serait ici? Il avait probablement été invité par quelqu'un. Et il avait probablement regardé Alec seulement parce qu'il se souvenait de lui. Et le clin d'œil n'a certainement pas signifié quelque chose - du moins il n'y avait aucune indication que ce type avait envoyé la lettre.

Non pas qu'Alec aurait eu l'esprit s'il devait se révéler. Il avait apprécié leur conversation et le garçon était très beau, ou chaud, plutôt et - Whoa, Alec, arrêtes-toi ici! Que se passe-t-il? Peut-être l'alcool avait-il un effet plus grand sur lui qu'il avait prévu ou n'avait au moins pas encore usé. Alec secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de penser cela. En secret, il a juré de ne jamais plus toucher une goutte d'alcool.

En ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le garçon sortit, son bras autour de la taille d'une Barbie gigantesque et stupéfiante, qui semblait peu disposée à quitter la fête. Alec recula rapidement, dans l'ombre, mais il n'était pas né les deux étaient trop occupés l'un avec l'autre pour le remarquer.

"Mais Magnus," gémit-elle, son discours traînait, "Je ne veux pas partir encore. J'ai promis à Sebastian un concours de boisson."

Elle trébucha de nouveau, tombant contre lui et s'accrocha au t-shirt du garçon - Magnus - elle se serra alors contre lui alors qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux implorants.

Il se mit à rire. «Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, Camille. Tout le monde sait que tu pourrais lui botter le cul n'importe quand ... Et je pense vraiment que tu as eu assez pour ce soir, mon amour. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre! » Protesta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« Bien sûr que non, ma chérie, dit-il avec condescendance, comme s'il parle avec les petits enfants qui évoquaient les fantasmes les plus bizarres ou bien, la façon dont Alec parlait à Jace lorsque celui-ci était complètement bourré et lui raconta les histoires les plus folles de roses orignaux et cocotiers. "Maintenant, viens avec moi, nous irons à la maison et essaie de ne pas vomir dans ma voiture, n'est-ce pas?"

Silencieusement, Alec les regardait descendre la route jusqu'à l'endroit où une voiture sombre était garée. Magnus portait pratiquement sa compagne blonde tandis que ses rires et ses remarques flirtées et résonnaient dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que leurs voix disparaissent, noyées par la musique qui souffle à l'intérieur. Supprimant le sentiment d'amertume et de déception qui se glissa sur lui. Absentent, il se demanda ce que l'enfer avait avec lui exactement. I peine dix minutes, il était en train de s'intéresser intérieurement au regard du garçon et comment il pouvait ou non être son harceleur et souhaitant qu'il ne le soit pas. Et maintenant, il se sentait jaloux de cette jeune fille collée à ses côtés et la seule pensée cohérente qu'il pouvait traiter était qu'il espérait qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie - bien que, à en juger par son comportement et son utilisation de surnom, elle l'était. C'était ridicule, vraiment, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait même pas prétendre qu'il connaissait réellement le garçon en dehors de leur conversation de cinq minutes et qu'il n'avait ni le droit ni la raison d'être jaloux de personne ou quoi que ce soit.

L'excitation qu'il avait ressentie au début de cette journée s'était complètement évaporée, et même si rien ne s'était vraiment passé, il se sentait comme si cette nuit n'aurait pas pu empirer. Soudain, tout ce qu'il voulait était rentrer chez lui et se coucher dans son lit chaud et bouder et être sombre et misérable.

La mine renfrogné, Alec se repoussa du mur avec l'intention de rentrer dans la maison pour trouver Isabelle et Jace et les convaincre de partir dès que possible.

Il passa la plus grande partie de la journée suivante enterrée dans sa chambre, essayant plutôt sans succès de pousser chaque pensée sur Magnus ou sur les lettres mystérieuses aussi loin de son esprit que possible. Heureusement, ni Izzy ni Jace ne l'ont dérangé - en fait, il était sûr qu'ils étaient tous deux un peu fâchés à son sujet, les forçant à rentrer chez eux aussi tôt sans leur donner d'explication. Aussi, c'était toujours une bonne chose d'éviter ces deux la le lendemain d'une fête, car ils étaient généralement encore les effets de la boisson et par conséquent de très mauvaise humeur, et Alec ne se sentait pas capable de gérer leur mauvaise humeur maintenant.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, il devenait de plus en plus frustré. Il n'y avait rien à faire le dimanche, puisqu'il avait déjà terminé ses devoirs le vendredi. Il avait essayé de lire, ce qu'il faisait normalement, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer du tout. Il avait allumé la radio, puis l'avait éteint après quelques minutes, car cela ne l'a pas aidé non plus. Surtout, il était ennuyé avec lui-même pour essayer de travailler sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un gars aléatoire prenant à la maison une fille tout aussi aléatoire, ivre. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où cela venait. Il était cependant assez sûr qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir. Apparemment, il y avait des côtés de lui que lui-même ne connaissait pas et il préférait que ça reste ainsi.

C'était plutôt déconcertant, vraiment, combien il se sentait comme ces stupides lettres avaient déjà tourné sa vie à l'envers. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour, et il ne se comportait déjà plus comme lui. Il ne pensait même pas comme lui plus et tout à fait franchement, il détestait ça. Bien sûr, il n'a pas suinté exactement avec confiance et une haute estime de soi, mais il avait aimé qui il était jusqu'à présent. Il aimait son rôle de protecteur, le frère aîné, l'étudiant fiable et responsable et le mordu de livres tranquille et solitaire. C'était sa vie, et il en était parfaitement content. Et maintenant tout cela, son petit monde qu'il connaissait si bien, se mêlait et il changeait.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne changeait pas du tout - peut-être ses côtés avaient toujours été là, et il l'est avait supprimé tout ce temps. La possibilité était là aussi, mais pas rassurante non plus. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait changer, ou savoir de quoi il était capable. Et s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il trouvait?

« Oh, tais-toi déjà, » se dit-il avec colère.

Réalisant que rester à l'intérieur, se promener dans sa chambre et tourner les questions dans son esprit n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, Alec soupira et saisit sa veste. Il y avait une petite chance que la lettre qu'il avait cachée dans la bibliothèque avait déjà été retrouvée hier, alors peut-être la lettre suivante l'attendait quelque part. Il pouvait se mettre à la chercher, après tout. Au moins il se tiendrait occupé.

Avant de sortir, il poussa le petit morceau de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné l'adresse qu'il avait regardée la nuit dernière, quand le sommeil l'avait échappé, dans sa poche.

1290 Avenue des Américains.

D'accord, pensa-t-il, voyons ce que le magazine Rolling Stone réserve pour moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ~ Voilà le chapitre 5 ~ le chapitre 6 a était traduit aujourd'hui et sera posté en début de semaine, Mardi soir où Mercredi matin~ Je profite de ce petit texte pour répondre à la review de China~

China- Salut ! Ce n'est pas vraiment son mon souci comme je l'ai dit peu importe qu'on me laisse des review, les gens lisent et puisqu'il ne me dise rien c'est qu'ils doivent apprécier la lecture et trouver ça correct, c'est vrai qu'en traduisant cette fiction je me tourne pas les pouces (vois la fiche de traduction a la fin tu comprendras).  
J'aime beaucoup cette fiction aussi, quand je l'ai lu en anglais je me suis tout de suite dit que c'était dommage qu'elle ne soit pas traduite car beaucoup de lecteurs français aimeraient la lire, et je pense sa avec beaucoup de fiction anglaise (vais-je toutes les traduire ? Telle et la question ~ XD) en tout cas merci pour ta review sa me fait très plaisir, comme je connais déjà la fin de la fiction, pour savoir ou cela mène, tu va vite le voir vers le 9e chapitre vers la fin si je me trompe pas tout va te sembler très logique ou pas XD.  
Merci encore et j'espère recevoir un nouveau review (j'aime parler avec les gens~ en plus je mords pas !) Bisous !

Voilà je remercie aussi les trois autres personnes qui mon laisser une review =) après on va dire qu'il ne compte pas ~ et je pense aussi à remercier les 5 personnes qui ont mis la fanfic en fav et les 7 qui la follows ~ Bonne lectures ~

* * *

Chapitre 5 #75 Frantic Search

Alexander Lightwood était perdu.

Cela se révéla être encore plus pire que la recherche de la bibliothèque.

Non vraiment. Fixant le bâtiment de plusieurs étages qui a été devant lui, 1290 avenue des Américains, où, selon ses recherches sur Internet, le magazine Rolling Stone a été fabriquer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment il devait trouver quelque chose ici. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait entrer dans le bâtiment et demander, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils l'auraient probablement même ne pas laissé aller dans les bureaux. Et, bien sûr, c'était dimanche, donc personne ne travaillait aujourd'hui de toute façon.

Alec soupira. - C'est fou,Dit-il en jetant un regard mi-confus, mi-irrité en voyant un coup d'œil venant d'une femme passant par là , qui semblait croire que si quelqu'un parlait à lui-même, il serait préférable de l'envoyer à une thérapie.

"Es-tu perdu ?"

Il n'avait pas remarqué que la femme s'était arrêtée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parle, et il lui a fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait parlé, toujours en le regardant avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur son front. Sentant ce maudit rougissement s'élever sur ses joues, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Hum, non merci, je vais bien. Je cherche juste quelque chose," ajouta-t-il quand elle ne semblait pas être convaincue.

Cela semblait faire l'affaire - elle haussa les épaules et se précipita dans la rue, laissant Alec à ses contemplations.

Peut-être qu'il regardait le problème de la mauvaise façon. Peut-être que ce n'était pas à propos du Rolling Stone du tout. Ou peut-être l'était-ce, mais il n'était pas censé être à la recherche de rédaction. Mais alors? Devrait-il acheter une copie de la dernière édition? Les chances de trouver la lettre dans la copie qu'il aurait achetée étaient plus petits que la chance de gagner la loterie. Ou était-ce juste censé le conduire aux prochains indices?

Il y avait mille possibilités, et il pouvait le tourner et le tordre comme il voulait, il ne pouvait pas trouver une solution plausible définie. De plus, il y avait encore une chance que la lettre suivante ne soit pas encore cachée, si l'expéditeur n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre la lettre d'Alec dans la bibliothèque. Alec grogna et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne devrait pas être trop excité à ce sujet. Il se sentait un peu comme s'il avait encore sept ans, attendant impatiemment Noël ou son anniversaire pour venir et Izzy le traînant quand elle retournait toute la maison à l'envers frénétiquement à la recherche de leurs cadeaux une fois qu'elle avait découvert que le Père Noël n'existe pas et que c'était en fait ses parents qui leur ont acheté les cadeaux parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre la veille de Noël.

En soupirant, il sortit la dernière lettre, juste pour vérifier les indications à nouveau. Pensez un peu à la musique rock et à l'importance du magazine à ce sujet.

"Ouais," murmura-t-il, "parce que ça marche très bien et tout."

Il plia le papier une fois, puis s'arrêta.

«Oh, tu dois me moquer de moi,» il se maudit tranquillement, regardant fixement l'encre noire à l'arrière et se sent un peu stupide. La prochaine fois, jura-t-il, il regarderait l'arrière de la lettre avant de partir pour commencer sa recherche. Cela lui épargnerait probablement un peu de peine et, surtout, de temps.

 _Aucune ville ne peut manquer de beauté,_

 _Bien que ses promenades étaient des gouttières et ses maisons des taudis,_

 _Si de vénérables arbres font de magnifiques colonnades_

 _Le long de ses rues._

Alec cligna des yeux à la phrase écrite soigneusement dans le coin. D'accord, pensa-t-il, donc ... des arbres. Qu'est-ce que les arbres ont à faire avec de la musique, ou un magazine de musique rock, sauf que celui-ci est imprimé sur du papier fait des arbres?

Convaincu qu'il ne se trouvait plus au bon endroit pour sa recherche, Alec se retourna pour rentrer à la maison et y réfléchir un peu plus, mais il n'avait fait que deux pas quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit: il y avait un arbre de l'autre côté de la route, à l'opposé du bâtiment où il était debout depuis tout ce temps. C'était probablement une idée idiote, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer, non? Après tout, il était déjà là.

Rapidement, il traversa la rue, reconnaissant qu'il y avait un peu moins de trafic que d'habitude aujourd'hui. D'un regard scrutateur sur la cime des arbres, il vit quelque chose de large et lumineux entre toutes les feuilles vertes, à droite du tronc divisé en branches principales.

Alec secoua la tête. C'était incroyable. Et il serait un idiot complet en essayant d'obtenir l'enveloppe, c'était certain. Était-il même permis de grimper aux arbres comme ça dans les rues? Supposément non. Oh boy.

Il y avait une entaille dans l'écorce, juste assez grande pour adapter son pied dedans et juste au bon niveau qu'il avait besoin pour gagner assez de hauteur pour attraper la lettre. Alec regarda de haut en bas la rue. Il y avait encore beaucoup de gens qui se déplaçaient (c'était New York, après tout, la ville qui ne dormait jamais - même le dimanche, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues), mais peut-être, s'il était assez rapide, personnes ne le remarquerait . Il attendit un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand nombre de gens passent, puis mit rapidement le pied dans l'encoche, l'utilise pour se redresser, saisit à la hâte la lettre et se laisse retomber.

Dans l'ensemble, l'action n'avait pas pris plus de cinq secondes. Certaines personnes lui lançaient des regards bizarres, mais Alec trouvé qu'il ne s'en souciait pas tant que ça. Il était trop occupé à lutter contre le sourire brillant qui faisait lentement le chemin sur son visage alors qu'il regardait sa dernière acquisition. Oh, reprend toi, Lightwood, se réprimanda-t-il, essayant de cacher son excitation, et à soigneusement mis l'enveloppe dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il ne la lira pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit à la maison où il pourrait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et avoir une certaine intimité.

Soudain, quelqu'un le frappa avec force et envoya Alec trébucher en avant. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de basculer vers l'avant était une main ferme qui avait saisi son épaule avec une certaine force.

"Oops, dit Magnus, contrit et essoufflé, "Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

Attendez - Magnus?

Alec cligna des yeux, mais le paysage en face de lui est resté le même. Magnus le regardait fixement, l'inquiétude claire sur son visage et sa main restant sur son épaule un peu plus longtemps que strictement nécessaire. Il avait l'air très différent de la veille, pas si ... étincelant. Ses cheveux étaient encore en pointe, mais cette fois il n'y avait aucune quantité obscène de paillettes couvrant sa peau. Le seul maquillage qu'il portait était l'eye-liner noir, ce qui rendait ses yeux toujours plus verts que d'habitude. Il avait l'air assez normal, mais Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était à couper le souffle.

"Tu vas bien, Alec?"

"Ou- ouais," répondit-il une fois qu'il eut trouvé sa voix.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. "Attends, tu connais mon nom?"

"Bien sûr, nous nous sommes rencontrés à la bibliothèque il y a quelques semaines, tu te souviens ?" Magnus demanda, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde de se souvenir du nom de chaque personne que tu rencontrais, même si tu n'avais parlé que pendant deux minutes. "Et hier, j'étais à la fête."

"Bien sûr, je m'en souviens," dit Alec. «Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Sebastian,» ajouta-t-il, juste pour dire quelque chose.

"Oh, je ne le connais pas" Magnus rétorqua, souriant timidement. "Mais Camille si, et je l'ai accompagnée. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir seule, maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" Il inclina la tête sur le côté. «Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'amuser,» remarqua-t-il.

Alec haussa les épaules. «Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime les fêtes."

Le sourire de Magnus s'élargit.

"Si tu as seulement assisté à des fêtes comme celle d'hier, c'est compréhensible. tu devrais venir à l'une de mes soirées, même si tu ne l'es aime pas, je te le promets".

Puis il change brusquement de sujet.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, si ça te dérange pas que je le demande?"

En priant intérieurement que Magnus ne l'avait pas vu monter dans l'arbre au milieu de Manhattan et désirant avoir un trou pour s'y cacher si c'était le cas, il a dit sans engagement, "rien de spécial."

Si Magnus l'avait vu, il laissa passer. "Tu veux aller prendre un café?" demanda-t-il en désignant le café juste à quelques mettre plus loin sur la route. "C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour t'avoir presque renversé."

"Hum, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire," marmonna Alec en regardant n'importe où, sauf Magnus.

"J'insiste," dit Magnus en haussant un sourcil. "Sauf si tu as un endroit où tu devrais être ..."

"Non, non," répondit Alec hâtivement, se sentant de plus en plus idiot à chaque seconde passée. Mais Magnus ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

«Génial,» dit-il en souriant. "Allons-y, je mourrais pour la caféine."

Encore un peu stupéfait, Alec le suivit dans le Starbucks, par exactement sûr de ce qu'il se passait. Magnus n'aurait pas vraiment dû l'inviter pour un café - après tout, rien ne s'était passé. Et ils se connaissaient à peine.

En outre, Alec douté qu'il l'avait invité à cause de ses grandes (ou plutôt, pratiquement inexistantes) compétences de conversation. Il n'était pas si intéressant pour parler. Que voulait Magnus?

Cesse d'être paranoïaque, se dit Alec avec sévérité. Il a une petite amie. Il veut probablement juste être gentil. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ils réussirent à obtenir la dernière table libre près de la fenêtre, Alec commandant un café noir simple et obtenant un regard amusé de Magnus, comme s'il n'attendait rien d'autre de sa part, et Magnus commanda quelque chose avec un nom si long qu'Alec se demandait comment il pourrait même s'en rappeler. Un silence étrangement confortable tomba entre eux pendant qu'ils sirotaient leurs boissons, jusqu'à ce que Magnus ait décidé de parler encore.

"-Alors," dit-il d'un air désinvolte, se penchant sur sa chaise. "- Comment se portent les anciens livres? As-tu trouvé des livres nouveaux ou anciens?"

"Pas vraiment," Alec haussa les épaules. "C'étaient tous des livres que j'avais lus avant."

Magnus sembla légèrement amusé. "As-tu déjà lu des livres qui ne sont pas âgés de plus de cent ans?"

Alec leva les sourcils.

«Parle-moi de quelques choses bons et je pourrais», a t-il contesté. "Alors, oui, je le fais. Il est juste difficile de trouver des trucs bien écrits de nos jours."

"Je suis d'accord. Puis, je suis sûr qu'il y avait des livres de merde dans les siècles précédents, ainsi, ils ont tout simplement été oubliés," sourit Magnus. «Mais je vais prendre ce défi. Si tu n'aimes pas les livres que je recommande, tu peux toujours revenir à la lecture de Jane Austen. Au moins ces livres sont vieux."

Alec fut surpris.

"Tu te souviens de ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était attendu, mais, à vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Magnus se souvienne de son nom, et encore moins des détails de leur conversation, comme s'il n'avait jamais lu les livres de Jane Austen.

Le sourire de Magnus illumina tout son visage.

« J'ai une magnifique mémoire. »

« Et tu es si humble, » taquina Alec.

Magnus rit.

"Naturellement, l'humilité est mon point fort, à côté des recs de livres et étant globalement stupéfiant."

"Très bien alors," Alec répondit, incapable de réprimer son sourire, «Fait des progrès. »

"D'accord." Magnus posa son menton sur ses mains entrelacées et le contempla. «Je suppose que tu es pour les romans avec des sujets difficiles à assimiler. Dans ce cas ... _'The Book Thief'_ de Markus Zusak. _'The God of small things'_ de Arundhati Roy. _'The remains of the day'_ par Kazuo Ishiguro. _'House of the spirits'_ par Isabel Allende. _'The shadow of the wind'_ de Carlos Ruiz Zafón. _'To kill a mockingbird'_ par Harper Lee. _'One Day'_ de David Nicholls. _'The unbearable lightness of being '_ de Milan Kundera. Et puis il y a ...»

"Whoa, d'accord." Alec leva ses mains vers le haut pour arrêter Magnus traîner sur sa liste. « Je comprend. »

"Vraiment?" Magnus lève un sourcil à nouveau. «Tu veux que je l'es écrive? »

Alec haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas?"

Les yeux de Magnus se tournèrent vers l'horloge accrochée au mur, et il se baissa.

"Merde," il maudit sous son souffle et attrapa sa veste, «Je dois y aller . Je suis déjà en retard, seras tu à la bibliothèque cette semaine?"

"Euh ouais," dit Alec, surprit par le brusque départ, "Mardi, très probablement."

"Super," Magnus lui lança un rapide sourire, "Je te vois là-bas."

Et puis il était partie plus vite que la foudre, laissant Alec le regarder stupéfait et se demander où Magnus aurait pu être un dimanche après-midi et exactement ce que cela avait été. Les questions lui donnaient l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, alors il décida de réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à faire.

Il vida le reste de son café et a rapidement fait son chemin de retour à la maison.

Heureusement, il a réussi à se faufiler dans la maison en passant inaperçue - Alec n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre à toutes les questions ennuyeuses que Jace et Izzy étaient sûrs de lui poser jusqu'à le harceler s'il s'apercevait qu'il était sorti à nouveau pour rencontrer son amant secret, ou ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il faisait. Dès qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte, tourna la clef juste pour une fois (surtout qu'Isabelle avait tendance à entrer dans sa chambre sans préavis, et Jace ne se donnait pas la peine de frapper la plupart du temps) et se retourna monta sur le lit, se mettant à l'aise.

 _Bonjour mon cher,_

 _Je peux difficilement exprimer la joie que j'ai eue quand j'ai vu que tu avais répondu, et en si peu de temps! Maintenant, je peux seulement espérer que tu es trouvé cette lettre aussi rapidement, avant que le temps ne puisse contrecarrer mes plans (je dois admettre qu'un endroit à l'extérieur, où il n'est pas protégé de la pluie, pourrait être un problème) - et aussi, j'anticipe déjà ta réponse._

 _Il est compréhensible, bien entendu, que tu aies des questions, et je te répondrais aussi détailler que possible, sans révéler trop, tout en diminuant l'avantage que j'ai, comme vous l'avez souligné très exactement, sur toi et dissiper tes doutes. Ta première question concernait mon sexe, et je n'hésite pas à vous dire que je suis un homme._

 _Quant à ta demande ce que j'attends de toi, je dois dire que ce n'est pas aussi facile de répondre, parce que cela dépend beaucoup de toi. La seule chose que je veux absolument faire est d'apprendre à te connaître - le reste s'est a toi de décider. Je ne vais pas te presser de t'engager dans quelque chose avec lequel tu n'es pas à l'aise. Si tu veux juste être ami, c'est bien. Si, comme je l'espère, tu veux que je sois plus qu'un ami, je serais très heureux, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne te forcerai pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Si tu me veux hors de ta vie, dis-le juste; même si cela me rendrait très triste, je ferais comme tu le demandes. Cela et peut-être mon jeu et je fixe les règles, mais seulement aussi longtemps que tu veux jouer, et tu décider jusqu'où tu veux aller._

 _Dans ta lettre, tu as également mentionné ta famille. Bien que j'aie eu l'intention de m'en tenir à un sujet moins personnel au début, je dois admettre que je suis très curieux maintenant. Parle-moi de ta famille – as-tu plus de frères et sœurs que la sœur et le frère dont tu m'as parler dans la lettre précédente ?_

 _Je voudrais pouvoir te dire quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de ma famille, mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis un enfant unique et mes deux parents sont morts depuis longtemps - mais c'est une histoire que je te raconterais plus tard, quand nous sommes connus mieux. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je vis seul (sauf si tu compte mon chat, qui est un fidèle compagnon depuis de nombreuses années) et suit tout à fait content avec lui._

 _Maintenant, tu as probablement envie de savoir où tu peux trouver ma prochaine lettre. Encore une fois, tu ne la trouveras qu'une fois que j'ai reçu ta réponse (je suppose que ce serait plus pratique pour toi de le placer à nouveau dans la bibliothèque ). Je vais seulement vous dire ceci: bien que j'aime la ville, je suis aussi très friand de la nature et des endroits les plus calmes. Pensez à une île dans l'East River, et quelques ruines charmantes qui sont maintenant ouvertes au public._

 _Bien à vous._

* * *

J'ai décidée de vous faire ces petite fiche a la fin de chaque chapitre pour que vous vous rendez compte du petit boulot que je fait chaque semaine pour vous traduire et posté les chapitre~

Fiche de Traduction

Traduction: 1h26

Début-Fin:09/11/16-14/11/16 (Oui 5 jours, en faite j'étais chez ma tante pour voir mon frère ainé et il me resté qu'un bout a traduire ~)

Relecture: 25 minutes (Essayer de vous relire en jouant a Assassin Creed !)

Nombre de Pages: 7 Pages WPS Office

Nombre de mots: 2981

Date de publication: 17/11/16


	6. Chapter 6

Hello~ tout le monde ! En ce beau mercredi matin... a merdé j'ai loupé le coche nous sommes mercredi débute d'après-midi~ oops ? encore plus d'oops je n'ai pas commencé la traduction du chapitre CXLVIII (trop occupée à écrire mes one shots~) du coup voilà le chapitre VI~

Réponse à China:  
poulette mais je suis ta jumelle cosmique quand tu veux ! (bien que corriger l'avant-dernier chapitre avec assassin creed était dur, corriger celui-ci l'était encore plus ! XD)  
Moi aussi j'aime l'ambiguïté entre les deux personnages, c'est un peu sa et comme tu le dis l'un anonyme l'autre découvert, le système de lettres ma plus j'aime vraiment ce genre de fiction où l'un et anonyme que ce sois des lettres, des SMS, ou bien des postes j'en'ai lue des tonnes! Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour dire que la fin est un peu décevante mais j'évite d'en dire trop les gens lise cette version et non peut être pas lu comme nous la version originale~ mais on aurait pu avoir pire mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble un peu (sans être méchante) a dû bâcler quand tu vois toutes les recherches dans les chapitres précédents et ce petit chapitre de fin~ bon c'est le moment où Alec fait un choix (surprenant d'ailleurs~ *clin d'oeil t'a compris de quoi je parle mais chut*) du coup je te laisse lire ce chapitre~ et sur cette Bonne lecture à toi.

Et Bonne lecture a vous !

* * *

# 3 Flashs d'Euphorie

Au moment où Jace passa près de sa chambre et frappa à la porte avec tant de force qu'Alec était sûr qu'elle sortirait de ses gonds, il lui dit que leurs "plats chinois à emporter était là et qu'il devrait bouger son cul paresseux hors du lit" déjà, ce n'était pas comme s'il était celui avec la gueule de bois, Alec avait déjà relu la lettre plusieurs fois et avait le soupçon qu'il avait un sourire stupide sur le visage et dont il ne pouvait pas tout à fait expliquer la raison.

Aussi bizarre qu'il soit, c'était aussi mignon, et Alec trouvé qu'il été de plus en plus difficile de taire l' plus il recevait de lettres, plus il attendait la prochaine. Plus il le découvrait, plus il voulait connaître l'expéditeur.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêver. Il a rapidement sauté du lit et a ouvert la porte avant que Jace ne puisse en faire du bois de chauffage.

"Depuis quand ferme tu la portes?" Demanda Jace, dont l'expression était un mélange de curiosité, d'égarement et de suspicion.

«Depuis que je suis fatigué, que toi, Izzy et Max entrer dans ma chambre sans prévenir», répondit Alec. "Il est temps que vous apprenez quelques manières."

"Oh, s'il te plaît, les manières sont pour les mauviettes.",Ria Jace.

Décidant qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas commenter sur ce sujet et provoquer une discussion avec Jace qu'il était sûr de perdre, Alec roula simplement les yeux et commença à descendre les escaliers. Isabelle et Max étaient dans la cuisine, avec Clary, qui semblait avoir apporté les plats avec elle. Il n'était pas surpris de la voir ici en fait, il semblait parfois que Jace et Clary avaient été collés ensemble à la hanche, compte tenu du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle amener souvent son meilleur ami, Simon, aussi, mais cette fois il était absent, ce qui surprit Alec. Il savait que Jace n'approuvait pas qu'il traîne avec eux tout le temps (bien que la jalousie s'était évaporée une fois que Simon avait commencé vénéré le sol où Isabelle se tenait, vraiment, pensa Alec, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand Maia lui a dit la nouvelle hier, la seule chose qui l'a surpris, c'est qu'Izzy lui donner une chance), mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de venir avant.

"Pourquoi Simon n'est pas là?" Demanda Alec en saisissant sa boîte de porc.

Isabelle cligna des yeux.

"Pourquoi serait-il ici?" Dit-elle prudemment.

Alec regarda attentivement sa sœur.

"À toi de me le dire."

Les yeux d'Izzy s'élargirent et elle a failli verser de l'eau sur sa robe, mais elle se remit rapidement et lui jeta un regard qui aurait effrayé quelqu'un non habitué a ce regard.

Jace, dans l'intervalle, semblait perplexe de l'échange, comme s'ils parlaient zoulou. Puis il comprit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"Cria-t-il. "Simon? Simon Lewis sort avec ma sœur? Et je ne le sais pas! Comment puis-je ne pas savoir cela? Je n'ai pas trouvé d'information sur sa hier soir."

"Évidemment," reprit Alec, "Car le seul endroit où tu chercher, c'était la bouche de Clary."

La fille en question rougit immédiatement, ses joues prenant une couleur qui ressemblait à ses cheveux rouges feu. L'expression d'Isabelle fut vide pendant deux secondes, avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire aux éclats. Max leva les yeux de la bande dessinée qu'il lisait, mais, quand personne ne tenta de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, il perdit rapidement l'intérêt et reprit sa lecture. Jace semblait absolument horrifié, mais pas parce qu'il était embarrassé.

"D'accord," dit-il lentement, "Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère?"

"Hein?" ,Demanda Alec, plutôt bêtement, ce qui fit rire Izzy plus fort.

"Vous savez, mon frère Alec," dit Jace en agitant les mains, "Grands, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, pâle, un peu maladroit, un accro aux livres, un bâton dans la boue ... celui-là."

Se demandant si Jace avait complètement perdu la tête, Alec répondit: «Je suis assis en face de toi."

"Pas du tout, dit Jace en secouant la tête, "Tu ne peux pas être la même personne ... Pièce A: tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre ... Pièce B: Tu es, pour une fois pas renfrogné, mais tu souris Alec, Tu es sensé, je ne sais pas, me gronder car je parle avec de la nourriture dans ma bouche, et ne pas être heureux pour aucune raison apparente ... Pièce C: Tu viens de faire une blague. Le monde se termine. "

Alec cligna des yeux.

"Je pense que c'était la chaîne la plus stupide d'arguments que je n'ai jamais entendus. C'est beaucoup dire, étant donné que j'ai vécu avec toi et Isabelle depuis des années."

"Tu vois?" S'écria Jace. "Tu le fais encore!"

Isabelle ricana. «Oh, laisse-le tranquille, Jace, c'est ce qui arrive aux gens quand ils sont amoureux. Ils commencent à agir de façon étrange, et vraiment, tu n'as pas la place pour parler ici vue le comportement que tu as avec Clary ... "

"Oh, non, j'ai complètement oublié son rendez-vous d'hier, aussi."

«Je ne suis pas amoureux,» contredit fermement Alec. " Je n'ai pas non plus eu de rendez-vous, je ne sais pas où vous êtes allé chercher cette idée ridicule, et tu évites ma question, Iz," ajouta-t-il en essayant d'attirer l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autres que lui.

Pour la première fois, Clary prit la parole, pour répondre à sa question à la place d'Isabelle.

«Il a une pratique avec son groupe», dit-elle calmement, "Mais il m'a dit qu'il viendrais ici plus tard pour voir Iz."

Jace fronça les sourcils.

"Tu le savais?"

La jeune fille roula des yeux.

"Mon meilleur ami sort avec la sœur de mon copain, bien sûr que je le savais. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est aussi imprévisible que toi, tu sais."

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas peur de ce que Jace et moi pouvons faire maintenant que nous savons?"

Isabelle lança un regard furieux.

"Je peux très bien protéger mon copain de mes deux frères, merci beaucoup. Laissez-le tranquille ou je vais vous faire des choses horribles, horribles, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la douleur que vous souffrirez."

"C'est noté."

"En parlant de Simon et du groupe," Clary a interpellé, "Leur groupe joue dans un petit club le mardi après-midi. C'est comme une fête du jour sur le thème du rock, et il y aura un tas de groupes jouant tout au long de la journée. Voulez-vous venir?"

"Désolé", dit Alec, "Pas le temps."

Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il avec irritation.

"Mec," dit Jace "Je ne crois pas avoir entendu cette phrase sortir de ta bouche avant aujourd'hui, tu ne fais jamais de plans sans nous."

"Bien sûr, je le fais. Et j'ai fait des plans pour être à la bibliothèque mardi après-midi."

"Tu peux y aller tous les jours de la semaine," dit Isabelle, "à moins que, bien sûr, tu ne rencontres quelqu'un ...?"

"En fait," ajouta Alec, agacé, "Je suis ... Jace, ferme ta bouche, tu vas attrapais des mouches ... Et tu voudrais bien arrêter d'agir comme ci cela était quelque chose d'inconcevable et inhabituelle que je ne fais jamais?"

"Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne fais jamais,"répliqua Jace dès qu'il se fut remis du choc. "Okay, maintenant je suis curieux, et si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, je vais te tuer. Qui est-ce que tu rencontres, exactement? Une fille chaude que je connais? Attend tu ne vas pas voir Abigail à nouveau, n'est-ce pas?"

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ne sois pas absurde, eh non, je ne suis pas en train de sortir avec une fille chaude que tu connais, je ne fais que rencontrer Magnus."

"Magnus?" Répéta Isabelle. "Magnus comme dans Magnus Bane?"

«Je doute que, même à New York, il y ait plusieurs personnes avec ce prénom dans l'annuaire téléphonique», a déclaré Alec sèchement. "Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais, cependant."

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

«Je ne dirais pas que c'est le bon terme, je ne l'ai rencontré que la nuit dernière. Mais, tu sais, il est difficile de le manquer», dit-elle, et Alec devait être d'accord avec elle. Avec la façon dont il s'habillait, la quantité de paillettes et de maquillage qu'il mettait et la façon dont il se portait avec un air de confiance en soi et de supériorité, il était difficile de ne pas le regarder ou l'oublier.

Jace siffla.

"Je suis impressionné, je savais que tu pouvais faire mieux que cette hargne ridée."

"Oh, tais-toi, Jace, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, et il a une petite amie, juste au cas où tu te demandes."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Izzy. "J'étais absolument convaincu qu'il était gay."

"Oui vraiment."

"C'est ce que tu dis, frère." Jace sourit d'une manière qui laissait penser qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Alec lui jeta sa fourchette, et voilà.

* * *

 _Bonjour ;)_

 _Bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait sûr de cela, j'ose dire que ta lettre a rempli son objectif de me rassurer et de me donner assez d'informations pour me faire vouloir continuer notre «conversation», ou comme vous auriez aimé l'appeler.. J'aimerais toujours avoir un nom pour te répondre, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu me dises ton nom, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Je suis désolé d'apprendre que_ _tes_ _parents sont décédés, et je me sens un peu stupide d'avoir écrit ceci, parce que je sais que ces mots ne_ _t'_ _apporteront aucun réconfort, ils ne le font jamais, surtout quand ils viennent d'un étranger qui ne connaît pas votre famille. Pour_ _toi_ _, ils doivent sonner comme une phrase vide, une que tout le monde utilise, juste pour dire quelque chose. Bien sûr, je ne connaissais pas vos parents, et je ne te connais pas, non plus, mais quand même ça me rend triste de penser à ce que tu dois avoir vécu. J'imagine que grandir sans famille doit être très dur, et je souhaite vraiment que cela ne te soit pas arrivé._

 _Tu as posé des questions au sujet de ma famille, et tu n'as pas à te soucier si je suis à l'aise avec ce sujet. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise de parler d'eux (même si je ne peux pas promettre que ce que je te dis sera intéressant pour toi)._

 _Ma famille est tout pour moi, et je ne suis pas gêné de l'admettre. Quand je dis «ma famille», je me réfère surtout à mes frères et sœurs. Nous passons tout notre temps ensemble, et je suis généralement celui qui veille sur eux, ce qui est souvent une douleur, vraiment, parce qu'ils sont irresponsables comme l'enfer et trouve toujours un moyen de se mettre dans des je ne voudrais pas les perdre, donc je suppose que je ne devrais pas me plaindre._

 _Mes parents sont très bien, mais nous les voyons à peine. Ils sont des hommes d'affaires qui voyage à travers le monde, et même quand ils sont à la maison, ils sont toujours très occupés. Je n'ai jamais vu des bourreaux de travail comme eux. Mon plus jeune frère est probablement celui qui en souffre le plus, mais ils essaient de compenser cela en le prenant avec eux le plus souvent possible, chaque fois qu'il a des vacances ou peut se permettre de manquer quelques jours d'école. Parfois, je pense que cela manque à ma mère d'avoir ses enfants autour d'elle, mais c'est difficile à n'est pas une personne qui exprime ses sentiments ouvertement.(Je pense que la seule fois où je me souviens qu'elle est agit comme une «vraie» mère, est quand j'étais plus jeune et où elle a chanté des berceuses françaises pour moi et ma_ _sœur_ _quand il y avait une tempête à l'extérieur et nous ne pouvions pas dormir), mais je pense qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger sa famille. Mon père est le même, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus tranquille et ne parle que lorsqu'il le juge absolument nécessaire. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'il a l'air très intimidant, mais à la fin, je pense que c'est ma mère qu'ils doivent surveiller._

 _Au total, j'ai trois frères et sœurs plus jeunes. Isabelle et Max, qui sont en fait mon frère et ma sœur biologique, et Jace, que mes parents ont adopté à l'âge de dix ans. Pour autant que je sache, ils étaient amis avec ses parents et, quand ils sont morts, ont décidé de le prendre chez nous (à l'époque, j'avais seulement onze ans et n'ai pas accordé trop d'attention aux raisons, et maintenant ce n'est pas quelque chose dont nous parlons, Jace est mon frère, et c'est tout. Aucun de nous ne pense vraiment à lui comme l'enfant adopté, il est juste une partie très importante de notre famille). Il est difficile de parler de lui, cependant. Jace est ... Jace. Vraiment, tu dois le voir toi-même pour comprendre cela._

 _Il est intelligent, sarcastique (au point d'être cynique), charmant, arrogant, vaniteux et tourne toutes les filles autour de son doigt avec facilité, se met en difficulté sur une base quotidienne et il chercher la merde avec moi la plupart du temps avec sa perpétuelle il surveille toujours mon dos, et il est mon meilleur ami. En outre, il est devenu plus facile de le supporter depuis qu'il a commencé à sortir avec sa petite amie actuelle, ce qui est agréable pour un changement._

 _Isabelle est deux ans plus jeune que moi et je suppose que nous la traiterons comme notre princesse si elle n'était pas si dur à cuire... Cela vient probablement de grandir comme la seule fille dans la famille, être autour de moi et Jace doit lui avoir fait sentir la nécessité de se renforcer et d'être une rebelle. Elle a tout un caractère et est sujette à des crises quand elle est en colère, mais elle est aussi une personne très chaleureuse_ _._ _Elle essaie d'être notre mère de remplacement,(ce qui ne serait pas aussi mauvais si elle arrêté ses tentatives de cuisiner quelque chose de comestible - pas même notre chat, Church, ose manger les choses qu'elle fait) tout en essayant d'être le numéro un des coups de cœur de New York (Et je pense qu'elle est en concurrence uniquement avec Jace dans cette catégorie, elle a de bonnes chances de gagner). Jace est mon meilleur ami, mais Izzy est ma confidente la plus intime (pas nécessairement parce que je lui dire tout, mais elle à cette chose étrange qu'est l'intuition féminine semble me connaître mieux que je me connais)._

 _Puis il y a Max, mon plus jeune frère. Il n'a que neuf ans, alors j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il est un peu laissé à l'écart de tout ce que nous faisons, ce qui me rend toujours un peu coupable. Si jamais tu le rencontres, je suis sûr que tu conviendras qu'il est l'enfant le plus doux que tu n'es jamais rencontré. Il est, comme moi, un accro complet aux livres, et tu le trouveras habituellement recroquevillé dans un coin en train de lire un comique ou un manga._ _Ou, s'il ne lit pas, il dort. Je te jure, il peut dormir à peu près n'importe quoi. Il est également très curieux et intéressé par tout. Un jour, je suis sûr, il sera un écrivain ou un scientifique célèbre d'une certaine sorte._

 _Wow. À présent, tu dois probablement être endormi au-dessus de mes divagations au sujet de ma famille. Désolé si je t'ennuie. C'est juste qu'une fois que j'ai commencé, il est difficile d'arrêter de parler d'eux. Avec une famille comme la mienne, il y a toujours quelque chose qui se passe. Je sais que beaucoup de gens diraient que ma vie est ennuyeuse, puisqu'elle se compose principalement d'école, ma visite à la bibliothèque et ma famille, mais vraiment, je préfère parfois que ma vie (lire: ma famille) soit plus ennuyeux._

 _J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine lettre._

 _Bye,_

 _Alec._

* * *

Une fois qu'Alec eut terminé la lettre et l'eut jugée convenable, il la scella soigneusement dans une enveloppe et la mit dans son sac. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à la déposer lundi après l'école, mais une partie de lui en doutait. Les lundis étaient toujours occupés, et il avait promis Max de le conduire à sa pratique de karaté dans l'après-midi. De plus, s'il alla à la bibliothèque à nouveau et que ses frères et sœurs ont eu vent de cela, ils soupçonneraient certainement quelque chose et il n'entendrait jamais la fin de celui-ci. Par conséquent, il devra probablement attendre jusqu'à mardi. Il n'aima vraiment pas l'idée de prendre si longtemps, ce qui signifiait qu'il recevrait également la lettre suivante plus tard, mais hélas, il aurait à faire face avec elle. Et peut-être que ce serait un bon moyen d'obtenir un certain contrôle sur son euphorie totalement déraisonnable et non sollicitée.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, donc il avait un peu de temps avant qu'il ait à mettre Max au lit.

Avec désinvolture, il a décidé de mettre le temps à bon escient et faire des recherches. Il a démarré l'ordinateur et a lancé Internet Explorer. Sa recherche sur Google pour "Islands East River" l'a lié comme toujours à Wikipédia d'abord, pas qu'il ait l'esprit, il était généralement bon d'avoir une belle vue d'ensemble. Heureusement, l'entrée sur l'East River a également répertorié toutes les îles, et vraiment, à partir de là, il était facile. Roosevelt Island était le seul à s'insérer dans la catégorie; Alec était presque cent pour cent sûr qu'il parlait de l'hôpital Renwick's Smallpox Hospital qui était resté en ruine depuis des années et était maintenant accessible à nouveau.

Jusqu'ici tout va bien. C'était la partie facile. Il avait encore aucune idée de la façon dont il devrait trouver un petit morceau de papier à l'intérieur de ces ruines. Il avait déjà vérifié le revers de la dernière lettre trois fois, mais n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'autres informations. Alec soupira. Il serait probablement mieux laisser un peu de temps supplémentaire pour sa recherche.

On a frappé à la porte, oh merveilles! Apparemment, verrouillé la porte avait rempli sa mission, au moins jusqu'à ce que Jace l'oublié à nouveau ,et Jace enfonça sa tête

"Yo," a t-il dit en passant,. "Je peux entrer, je ne vais pas prendre longtemps, promis?".

Alec ferma rapidement les sites Web qu'il regardait et se retourna.

"Bien sûr."

Jace entra, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jean. D'une certaine manière, il ne semblait pas aussi détendu que d'habitude, ce qui fit sonner quelques cloches d'alarme dans la tête d'Alec. Qu'est-ce que Jace allait dire qui le rendrait inconfortable? C'était Jace. Il n'a pas donné d'attention quand il a cassé le vase chinois le plus cher dans la salle avant qui avait une valeur de plusieurs milliers de dollars. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

"Alors," Jace a commencé, adossé à la porte maintenant fermée, "Tu sais que je ne faisais que te taquinais à propos de Magnus pendant le déjeuner, non?"

Alec cligna des yeux, surpris.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de présenter des excuses pour quelque chose."

"Je sais. c'est juste," Jace se tut, apparemment pas sûr de savoir comment continuer. "Ok, visser ce regard, je sais que tu vas nier cela de toute façon, et je suppose que cela n'a pas d'importance, et peut-être que je me trompe, mais je voulais juste que tu sait que, si cela était vrai. Si tu es en train de sortir avec un autre gars ou avoir le béguin pour Magnus ou quoi que ce soit, je veux dire...cela ne me dérange pas du tout, je m'en fous, tu es toujours mon frère, au cas où tu t'inquiètes à ce sujets."

Alec ne pouvait le regarder sous le choc, sans voix. Jace _**savait**_?

"Alors," Jace a continué, "c'est ce que je voulais dire. Euh ... je t'épargnerai mes confessions d'amour sincères et mon amour fraternel, ce serait juste gênant pour nous deux, et j'aurais ruiné ma réputation d'être un gars dur et ma Playstation m'attend."

Jace eut un sourire étonnamment large et authentique, et disparut, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Alec regarda fixement l'endroit où son frère avait été debout pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que son esprit ait traité ce qui venait de se passer. C'était sans doute l'un des moments les plus bizarres de sa relation et de Jace et, vu que c'était Jace qui en avait beaucoup dit, et tandis qu'une partie de lui été paniqué sur le fait que Jace semblait connaître son homosexualité et venait de lui dire directement, il se sentait surtout soulagé. Il avait toujours craint que son frère ne soit pas d'accord avec le fait qu'il soit gay, mais apparemment, ces appréhensions avaient été infondées. L'approbation de Jace signifiait plus pour lui que ce qu'il aimait à admettre. En outre, bien qu'il sût qu'ils auraient à parler plus tard et cette conversation pourrait être un peu maladroite, au moins, il avait échappé à la conversation mortifiant du "coming out".

Soudain, Alec se sentit exalté.

La vie n'avait jamais été aussi bonne.

* * *

Voilà la fiche de traduction~

Fiche de Traduction

Traduction: 2h58 ( écoutée Ruelle- War of Hearts et pensée au Malec kiss, regarder 5 vidéo sur Youtube avant de se rendre compte qu'on n'a pas finis la traduction XD)

Début-Fin: 17/11/16

Relecture: 30 minutes

Nombres de pages: 11 Pages WPS Office

Nombre de mots: 3650

Date de publication: A venir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre VII, j'ai galéré pour celui-ci, non pas qu'il est difficile, mais car mon corps ou plutôt morphée m'a fait défaut et que je suis devennu insomniaque en ce moment, impossible de dormir et donc de traduire correctement (j'ai essayé et je n'arrivais plus à traduire silencieux en anglais XD).**

 **Le chapitre 8 serra normalement traduit dans les prochains jour et je vais essayer de m'avancer et traduire le 9 car la semaine prochaine je suis en plein coachin du lundi au vendredi (sauf le mercredi) et que mes grands-parents arrivent le 8 du nord pour habiter chez moi et donc on doit rentrer leurs meubles et tout, je pars du 23 au 29 décembre dans le nord pour Noël, normalement mon Pc me suis et donc je pourrais traduit (si mon père à internet au pire je ferais un partages de connexions).**

 **J'ai aussi calculé la mise en ligne des chapitres, le 7e étant posté aujourd'hui et n'en restant donc plus que 4, j'aurais fini de poster cette fiction la dernière semaine de décembre~ du coup cela et ma prochaine question et j'aimerais quelque réponse please~ voulait vous que je commence à poster mes 30 prompts Malec (series d'one shots) ou j'ai 2 one shots finis et corrigés, et une qui fait 5 pages et qui va sûrement faire plusieurs parties, ou que je fasse une nouvelle traduction ? si vous souhaitez la traduction, avait vous une fiction anglaise que vous aimerait lire ? (par le titre ou le résumé) jetez si un oeil et dites-moi, sinon juste après ce chapitre je vais poster des résumés de fictions (et il faut savoir que je n'ai pas encore demandé la permission aux auteurs, mais que c'est juste pour savoir laquelle vous intéresser le plus.)**

 **Voilà je pense que c'est tout~maintenant place à la lecture !**

* * *

 **#185 Seek and find**

Tout comme Alec l'avait soupçonné, lundi avait été totalement occupé, les devoirs, en jouant au chauffeur pour Max et beaucoup d'autres choses qui le tenais occupé et annulant toute chance de visiter la bibliothèque. Heureusement, le stress a également fait passer plus vite la journée, et avant que Alec ne s'en rendre compte, c'était mardi.

Il ne savait pas quand Magnus apparaîtrait, et il se rendait compte tardivement - ils n'avaient pas convenu d'un moment précis, après tout - alors il a décidé de simplement aller là-bas directement après l'école et d'attendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de passer sa journée à la bibliothèque, et il préférait aller au concert du groupe de Simon n'importe quel jour, cela était certain. Ils étaient bons, il l'avait vite deviné, mais ils n'étaient pas exactement des génies de musique. Aussi, c'était ridicule la façon dont ils continuaient à renommer le groupe juste parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'accorder sur un bon nom. Cela n'a pas vraiment aidé à accroître leur popularité, soit - Alec a parfois soupçonné que même les membres du groupe n'était pas en mesure de suivre les changements qui se produisent sur une base quotidienne et étaient confus au sujet de comment ils étaient nommés pour le moment.

Non, rencontrer Magnus était certainement préférable. Il était en fait assez excité de voir à nouveau le grand garçon scintillant. Parler avec lui était agréable, bien que Alec se sentît un peu fou, dégingandé et inférieur en sa présence, surtout parce qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver quelque chose de drôle et intelligent à dire quand il était avec Magnus, et il sentait que c'était le genre de choses que l'on devrait dire quand quelqu'un d'aussi drôle et intelligent quand Magnus était là.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aime effectivement être près de Magnus, même s'il avait seulement parlé avec lui à deux reprises. C'était probablement parce qu'êtres près de lui était facile pour lui, et l'avait fait se sentir à l'aise. Habituellement, il était timide et maladroit quand il parlait à des étrangers - eh bien, il devinait qu'il était encore maladroit, même près de Magnus, mais au moins il n'était pas réticent à lui parler - mais il n'avait aucune inhibition avec Magnus.

Alec n'avait toujours aucune idée de pourquoi l'adolescent voudrait le rencontrer, cependant - ce n'était pas comme Alec était intéressant, après tout. La chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'est jamais faite était probablement de s'engager dans ce qu'il appelait maintenant secrètement «The letter Game» avec une personne- anonyme - admirateur, (Il avait constaté qu'il préférait ce mot sur le terme "harceleur", car il le faisait se sentir plus confiant pour le persuadé dans un premier temps), Et il ce n'était pas comme si Lil pouvait parler de sa avec Magnus. Il penserait juste qu'Alec était devenu fou, eh bien, peut-être qu'il l'était.

Magnus était nulle part en vue quand Alec est entré dans la bibliothèque, quelque chose dont il était réellement heureux de ce propos. Cela lui a donné le temps de retourner les livres qu'il avait empruntés la semaine précédente et, dès qu'il avait terminé cette tâche, il se glissa dans l'allée Nietzsche aussi furtivement que possible (qui, il a supposé, n'était pas furtif de tout) pour cacher sa lettre entre les pages, fronçant les sourcils au titre de nouveau et espérant qu'il n'y aurait personne qui décide soudainement de lire ce livre. Il ne voulait pas que la lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains; ça serait gênant comme l'enfer. Alec regarda d'un bout à l'autre de l'allée, juste pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu, puis se dirigea vers un coin où il pouvait garder un œil sur l'entrée, une copie de «Le Jardin secret» dans ses mains. Il l'avait lu plusieurs fois (et possédait également une copie), alors il a pensé que ce serait un bon passe-temps en attendant Magnus, mais il se lamenterait d'être interrompu lors de la lecture.

En fin de compte, il n'a fallu attendre qu'une demi-heure. Alec avait été plus immergé dans le livre qu'il ne l'avait prévu et a seulement remarqué que Magnus se tenait en face de lui quand l'ombre de sa silhouette imposante est tombé sur les pages. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer un sourire familier.

"Aw, quelle honte, et ici, je pensais que je pouvais te prendre par surprise ou t'effrayer ou quelque chose comme ça," Magnus bouda et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

"Mais non, juste au moment où je voulais te pousser, tu as regardé." "Je ne suis pas inattentif,» protesta Alec.

Magnus ricana.

"Oh vraiment? J'étais debout ici depuis une minute déjà."

Alec rougit.

"Sérieusement?"

"Ouais," Magnus hocha la tête vers les deux tasses de café debout sur la petite table en face d'eux. Alec ne les avait même pas remarqués avant.

"Je n'étais pas exactement silencieux et caché non plus"

Pendant un moment, Alec a été stupéfait que Magnus sût même qu'il prenait toujours des boissons chaudes dans la bibliothèque. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois, et bien qu'il suspecte Magnus d'avoir été près de lui sans qu'il le remarque (Il aurait normalement pensé qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer Magnus, mais apparemment, comme il avait été prouvé il y a seulement cinq minutes, il pouvait) Il n'avait pas cru qu'il l'eût observé de si près. Alec n'aurait certainement pas remarqué si Magnus avait apporté du café avec lui ou non, même s'il l'avait vu de près. Bien. Peut-être qu'il était juste complètement inattentif, après tout.

Magnus rit tout doucement. Il semblait s'amuser énormément, mais heureusement il cessa les taquineries quand il remarqua la maladresse d'Alec. Alec utilisa la pause pour amener la tasse de papier sur ses lèvres et le renifla avec précaution avant de boire, surpris de voir que c'était du café noir et pas une de ces compositions ridicules que Magnus semblait apprécier.

«Tu t'en es souvenez,» a-t-il noté.

Magnus renifla.

"Ce n'était pas si dur."

Alec sourit.

"Je suppose que non," a-t-il admis.

«Alors, comment était ta journée jusqu'à présent? » Demanda Magnus d'un ton désinvolte, essayant apparemment d'entamer une conversation décente.

Alec haussa les épaules. "C'était bien, je suppose. Rien de spécial, juste le truc scolaire habituel. Je serai heureux quand cela sera fini."

"Que veux-tu faire après avoir obtenu ton diplôme?"

"Je ne sais pas," soupira Alec. "Non, en fait, c'est un mensonge, je sais ce que je veux faire, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire.J'aimerais étudier la littérature," dit-il, ignorant le rire de Magnus et marmonnant des "chiffres" , "Mais je ne pense pas que mes parents seront trop excités d'entendre ça, ils préféreraient que je fasse des études ou des affaires, ou tout du moins comme eux." Il fit une grimace.

"Maintenant ça ne sonne pas très bien," a opiné Magnus. "Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu seras heureux avec ça."

"Je sais, et je sais que je vais devoir le dire bientôt, mais trouver un moyen de les briser n'est pas aussi facile que je l'espérais", gémit Alec. "Et toi?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Il ne savait rien de Magnus.

"J'étudie la conception de la mode."

Alec secoua la tête. "Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas?"

"Eh bien ..." Magnus regarda ses vêtements, et haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai le prochain Yves Saint Laurent, en mieux, probablement avec un peu de Vivienne Westwood et Karl Lagerfeld."

Alec ne pouvait que le regarder fixement confus. "Qui?"

Magnus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais, en regardant de plus près Alec, sembla changer sa réflexion.

" Peu importe, "dit-il en secouant la tête."Tu sais, avec tout le monde, je serais sûr qu'ils essayaient se foutrais de moi mais avec toi je crois en fait que tu n'as aucune idée de qui ils sont."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Alec, toujours avec le sentiment distinct qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important.

Magnus sourit, les yeux étincelants d'amusement. «Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as aucun sens de la mode,» souligna Magnus .

Honteux, Alec regarda son chandail noir usé. C'était vrai, il fallait l'admettre. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la mode. Pour lui, les vêtements devaient être fonctionnels et confortables, et c'était tout. Pour la première fois, il regrettait de ne pas écouter plus fort ce que disait Isabelle quand elle se moquait de la mode, mais il n'aurait probablement pas compris un seul mot de toute façon. Jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait jamais semblé important. Mais avec Magnus assis à côté de lui, Alec eut soudain envie de savoir s'habiller un peu plus à la mode.

«Mais ça va, tu sais,» continua Magnus. "Parce que tu fais vraiment que le gars 'Je viens de sortir du lit' sa à l'air bien sûr toi."

Alec cligna des yeux. «Euh ... merci, je suppose."

"Je dis juste la vérité."

"D'où viens-tu?" Demanda Alec, changeant brusquement de sujet avant de pouvoir se mettre encore plus dans l'embarras.

Magnus prit une autre gorgée de son café. Quand il a mis la tasse vers le bas, Alec a remarqué qu'un peu de crème fouettée était coincée sur le coin de sa bouche, et il détourna rapidement son regard. "Je suis de Brooklyn."

"Tu n'as pas l'accent de Brooklyn," remarqua Alec. "C'est plus comme ... Britannique, sauf pas vraiment."

Magnus sourit à nouveau. "Ah, Tu l'as remarqué, j'ai grandi en Indonésie, puis je suis arrivé à Londres à l'âge de dix ans, je suis venu en Amérique il y a environ trois ans, Est-ce que cela répond à ta question?"

Mais Alec n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Le plus âgé continua de parler. "Oh, avant d'oublier, " dit-il, pour atteindre dans sa poche et en tirant un morceau de papier soigneusement plié qu'il a remis Alec. "La liste des recommandations de oh, l'effort et la pensée que j'ai mis en elle.J'ai même tapé sur l' suis grande ou suis-je grand? "

«Merci,» Alec sourit. "Mais tu n'aurais pas vraiment dû ..."

"Sottises," Magnus agita la main. "Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de me remercier, j'ai vraiment apprécié, et j'ai ajouté quelques livres de plus, aussi. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas; je pensais juste que tu auras fini de les lire dans une semaine ou deux de toute façon. Travailler sur cette liste te tiendra occupé un peu plus longtemps, j'espère."

"Merci," répéta Alec. "Je vais probablement emprunter les premiers aujourd'hui."

Magnus lui lança un sourire. "Dis-moi comment tu les as aimés, je veux savoir si j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose qui convenait à ton goût."

"Je le ferai."

"Génial." Magnus regarda sa montre et grimaça. "Il faut que j'y aille, il y a du travail que je dois terminer cette semaine et je n'ai même pas encore commencé. As-tu ton téléphone cellulaire avec toi?"

"Euh ... oui?" Dit Alec , surprit par le brusque changement de sujet, et à attraper son téléphone. Puis il la tendit à Magnus, qui pressa rapidement quelques boutons.

"Ici," dit-il en le tendant à Alec, "Appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un message quand tu auras terminé le premier livre, ou encore avant, nous devrions nous retrouver bientôt."

Alec hocha la tête. "D'accord."

"Je ne veux pas être dans l'attente et faire un guet-apens dans la bibliothèque. " Magnus lui lança un autre sourire." Rendez-vous plus tard. "

Alors qu'il regardait Magnus s'éloigner, bien qu'il fût déraisonnable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il le reverrait très bientôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alec a pris le métro pour Roosevelt Island. Il avait envoyé un SMS à Isabelle, disant qu'il devait travailler sur un projet de Science dans l'après-midi et qu'il serait en retard, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas trahir le mensonge. Eh bien, elle ne croirait probablement pas le texte de toute façon, mais il pourrait s'occuper de cela plus tard. En ce moment, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire.

En arrivant au Renwick Smallpox Hospital, il était heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens autour, ce qui rendrait sa recherche plus facile,a-t-il supposé.  
Un couple de touristes est descendu du bus avec lui, mais le bâtiment était grand, donc ils devraient être faciles à éviter. Il remit correctement son sac sur son épaule et entra à l'intérieur.

L'hôpital était différent de la plupart des images qu'il avait vues sur Internet, a-t-il remarqué avec un peu de déception. Il semble que lors de la rénovation, la plupart du lierre couvrant les murs et les broussailles environnantes, avait été réduit, détruisant une grande partie de son charme d'antan. Il ressemblait moins à un château enchanté maintenant, et plus froid. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement intimidant et pourtant séduisant sur cet endroit, et pour un moment il oublia pourquoi il était venu ici alors qu'il se promenait dans les pièces, se perdant dans l'attraction de ce lieu.

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi l'expéditeur aimait venir ici; vous ne trouvez pas des endroits comme ça dans le centre de New York. Cet endroit, bien qu'un peu effrayant dans certains coins, était calme et paisible et possédait son propre type de beauté. Il n'y avait pas de klaxons des voitures, pas de fumé, rien, juste le bruit de ses pas sur le terrain, le vent bruissant les feuilles des arbres à l'extérieur, et certains oiseaux chanter. Il était difficile de croire qu'il était encore dans l'une des plus grandes villes du monde ici, il aurait pu facilement croire qu'il était au milieu de nulle part. Manhattan semblait très loin.

Finalement, Alec atteignit l'extrémité la plus éloignée de l'hôpital, où les choses n'étaient pas nettoyées. Il est entré dans une salle à moitié détruite sans toit et certains murs renversé.Un petit arbre poussait au milieu d'un tas de pierres et le lierre et la terre couvraient de grandes parties de la pièce. La lumière du soleil coulait à travers la fenêtre du panneau, inondant la pièce de lumière dorée. Alec s'arrêta pour regarder de plus près. Cela semblait être un endroit où l'expéditeur pourrait cacher une lettre à condition, bien sûr, que ses hypothèses étaient correctes et il était dans le bon bâtiment sur l'île.

Il a essayé de chercher systématiquement, en vérifiant les parois extérieures avant de passer au centre de la pièce et, enfin, à la pile de pierres. En marchant lentement, les yeux d'Alec parcouraient les surfaces rugueuses, les petits trous et les fissures. Après vingt minutes de recherche, alors qu'il était déjà prêt à abandonner et de chercher dans une autre pièce la également envahie, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Dans une petite fissure, à moitié caché par le lierre, il y avait une enveloppe blanche légèrement plissée mais blanche.

Souriant triomphant, Alec la tira. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour, donc il s'est assis sur une des plus grosses pierres et a déplié la lettre pour le lire immédiatement.

* * *

 _Bonjour, mon cher,_

 _Encore une fois, je peux seulement dire combien il m'a fait plaisir de recevoir ta lettre. S'il te plaît ne pense pas que tu m'_ _ennuies_ _avec ce que tu as écrit sur ta famille. En fait, c'était tout à fait le contraire: je l'ai trouvée très intéressante, non seulement parce que je me sens maintenant comme si je connaissais ta famille, mais aussi parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Trouver quelqu'un tellement près de sa famille et qui ne soit pas mal à l'aise en l'admettant est rare, et alors que certaines personnes pourraient trouver ça pas cool, je pense que cela te rend encore plus adorable._

 _J'ai apprécié ta sympathie et tes inquiétudes, même si elles étaient inutiles, mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps (pour être honnête, je peux à peine me souvenir de ma mère) et je suis surtout une personne heureuse. Vivre seul à ses avantages, aussi, et je n'ai jamais insisté sur le passé trop longtemps; Je préfère regarder vers l'avenir et être optimiste. La vie est trop belle pour se noyer dans nos peines._

 _Maintenant, l'endroit où tu as trouvé cette lettre est l'un de mes endroits préférés à New York. C'est un endroit idéal pour penser et être inspiré ou tout simplement rêver le jour. J'aime la ville et tout ce que l'on peut faire là-bas, mais chaque fois que je me sens comme avec le besoin d'une pause et un peu de calme, je vais là-bas. Quand j'ai déménagé pour la première fois à New York, j'ai passé jour après jour à travers les différentes pièces et à explorer tout, comme un enfant dans un labyrinthe. C'est peut-être parce que ça me rappelle un endroit proche de l'endroit où je vivais quand j'étais plus jeune._

 _As-tu_ _des endroits spéciaux comme ça, en dehors de la bibliothèque? J_ _'en_ _ai un peu plus - je suis un grand fan de la Lower East Side, par exemple, et parfois, quand j'ai un peu de temps libre, je vais simplement_ _me_ _promener dans les rues. Il y en a d'autres, mais puisque je vais_ _te_ _conduire à eux avec les lettres suivantes, je ne donnerai pas cette information maintenant._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il est temps pour certaines révélations de caractère maintenant. Bien que j'aie déjà appris beaucoup de choses sur toi depuis ta dernière lettre, je suis curieux d'en savoir plus. Par conséquent, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses de toi, tu es autorisé à demander à tes frères et sœurs comment ils vous décriraient, aussi, si cela peut t'aider. Mets la lettre où vous avez caché la dernière, c'est plus simple de cette façon. Si tu le fais, je vais en dire beaucoup plus sur moi dans ma prochaine lettre. Une chose que je peux déjà te dire déjà, cependant tu devrais t'en souvenir, car c'est un indice important sur lequel trouver la prochaine lettre. Je suis un fan total pour le chocolat de haute qualité._

 _Aussi, si tu as un autre regard sur l'enveloppe, tu trouveras un petit plaisir dedans, pour t'encourager. Il y a un billet pour «Shakespeare in the Park» pour vendredi soir. Profitez du jeu, j'ai déjà vu les deux pièces de théâtre cet été et je les ai aimés, je suis sur que tu seras tout aussi ravi. Maintenant, tu vas probablement te (et me) demander comment je mis la main sur ce billet quand tu peux généralement les obtenir que le jour de la performance. Eh bien, disons juste que j'ai tiré quelques ficelles et que quelqu'un me devait une faveur. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai fait quelque chose d'illégal pour l'obtenir (sauf si tu appelles convaincre la personne qui avait le billet pour me le donner et illégal, mais ce serait difficilement juste ou justifié)._

 _Malheureusement, il faudra attendre le week-end pour que tu reçois la prochaine lettre. Pourquoi? Eh bien, tout d'abord, je serai occupé pour le reste de la semaine, et d'autre part, il te faudra un certain temps pour trouver la lettre suivante. Non pas parce qu'elle est incroyablement bien cachée ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce qu'il est temps d'explorer certaines parties de New York à pied. Je suggère plutôt que tu ne fasses pas de plans pour samedi à moins, bien sûr, que tu veux tricher (n'ose pas!). Je sais que c'est un peu cliché et un must pour chaque touriste qui vient à Big Apple, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose que tout le monde aurait dû faire au moins une fois dans leur vie. Donc, je veux que tu parcours un long chemin sur l'itinéraire classique vers un autre quartier._

 _Je sais que la plupart des gens te suggérons de marcher vers Manhattan pour voir l'horizon, mais pour notre cause, ce serait contre-productif. Si tu veux, fait une promenade vers Lower East Side au préalable, tu verras peut-être pourquoi je l'aime tellement. Cependant, à la fin de la route et la marche fatigante, tu auras très probablement faim, et l'endroit idéal pour se livrer à une douce tentation sera la à t'attendre, avec ma prochaine lettre._

 _Bien a toi._

* * *

 **Fiche de Traduction**

 **Traduction: 2 jour (merci insomnie !)**

 **Début-Fin: 28/11/16 - 30/11/16**

 **Relecture: 1h20 (on sais jamais avec la tête dans le choux mais y a surrement encore pleins de fautes XD)**

 **Nombres de pages: 8 Pages WPS Office**

 **Nombre de mots: 3444**

 **Date de publication:30/11/16.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Salut~ c'est dimanche~ je viens seulement de traduire le chapitre, je suis désolé~la semaine à était difficile pour moi et mercredi jour ou je devais normalement traduire le chapitre et le posté, j'ai eu un souci personnel, du coup je pense le faire hier soir mais finalement je l'ai fait aujourd'hui pour ne pas mettre n'importe quoi (comme ne plus savoir traduire calmement XD) je vais enchainer la traduction du chapitre IX et peux être 10 pour être sûr de na ne pas finir par refaire quelque chose comme sa ~ sur ce je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre (et si vous voyais des vous au lieu de tu; ou des fautes n'hésiter pas à me le dire j'ai juste corrigé vite fait pour vous le posté rapidement~)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

# 144 Comme le vent allume le feu

Lorsque Alec est revenu de son voyage à l'île Roosevelt il était déjà tard. Il était resté dans les ruines un peu plus longtemps, en relisant la lettre plusieurs fois et la plupart du temps à regarder fixement le billet de théâtre en admiration. Il avait toujours voulu aller à une représentation de Shakespeare dans le parc, mais n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir des billets. Les pièces étaient extrêmement populaires, surtout depuis que l'entrée était libre, et cela signifiait qu'il fallait habituellement se lever tôt le matin pour se procurer un billet, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire. Et maintenant, il avait la chance de voir Mesure pour mesure.

Même maintenant, près de deux heures plus tard, Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Jace et Isabelle poseraient probablement des questions bizarres, mais encore une fois, ils ont toujours fait cela. Mais ce ne serais pas aussi bizarre que s'il leur disait qu'il irait voir une pièce seule ou s'il leur disait qu'il avait l'intention de rester dehors toute la journée du samedi pour explorer certaines parties de New York qu'il n'avait jamais été voir avant.

Il était facile de deviner de quoi l'expéditeur parlait. Marcher sur le pont de Brooklyn était quelque chose que tous les touristes qui viennent à New York était conseillés de faire. Personnellement, Alec n'avait jamais vu l'appel de celui-ci, mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il avait vécu à New York depuis toujours et n'a pas été excité de regarder plus l'horizon. En outre, il était facilement accessible depuis Lower East Side, donc il était absolument certain que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cette promenade lui dirait au sujet de son admirateur secret, mais il ne pensait pas beaucoup à sa maintenant. À la fin de la route, une autre lettre l'attendrait, et ce serait suffisant.

Alec a fait une note mentale de se rappeler se chercher ce que signifier le rapport avec ce soupçon de chocolat quand il a ouvert la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'intérieur, en fermant la porte derrière lui aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne voulait pas que ses frères et sœurs se rendent compte qu'il avait disparu depuis si longtemps. En fait, il préfère qu'il ne pas les rencontrer du tout dans son chemin vers sa chambre, surtout pas son frère. Il avait fondamentalement évité Jace depuis leur genre de discussions du week-end, en essayant de ne pas finir par être seul avec lui.

Ce ne fut pas parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Jace maintenant qu'il savait que son frère était au courant de ses préférences depuis longtemps, mais parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas encore terminée. Ils avaient besoin d'avoir un vrai discutait à ce sujet et ne pas continuer à prétendre que cela n'avait pas eu lieu ou que ca n'avais pas d'importance du tout. La chose était, qu'Alec ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ce genre de discours. Il était assez sûr que Jace était aussi réticent à en parler comme lui, mais encore une fois, son frère préfèrerait probablement qu'il le fasse vite.

Malheureusement, il s'est avéré qu'il n'a pas eu le choix dans cette affaire, grâce à ses compétences de furtivité inexistantes . Il n'avait même pas fait deux pas vers l'escalier que Jace sorti sa tête de la cuisine.

«Regarde qui est de retour», dit-il en souriant. "Et là, je pensais que je ne pourrais pas te voir aujourd'hui avec la façon dont tu flâne dehors ces derniers temps. Diner?"

Alec voulait décliner et faire une course pour elle, mais son estomac grogna bruyamment à la mention de la nourriture. "Ouais."

"Dépêche-toi, alors. Hodge a fait quelques spaghettis et je me sens capable de les manger tous avant que Isabelle ne descende et voit que j'ai vidé son dîner dans la poubelle quand elle ne regardait pas et que je suis maintenant en train de manger autre chose."

Alec rit de son ton conspirateur. Ce fut quelque chose qu'ils avaient souvent fait quand ils étaient plus jeunes, secrètement se débarrasser de la nourriture d'Izzy et de se faufiler dans le milieu de la nuit pour piller le frigo parce qu'ils avaient trop faim pour passer la nuit sans manger. Cela avait toujours été amusant et ils avaient beaucoup ri, à l'exception des fois où leur sœur l'ai avait entendu et l'est ont pris en flagrant délit. Faire face à la colère d'Isabelle n'était pas exactement sur leur liste préférée de choses à faire.

Il suivit son frère et accepta volontiers le verre d'eau et l'assiette remplie de pâtes qui lui fut mise dans les mains quelques secondes plus tard tout en contemplant comment diable il devrait commencer cette conversation. Avant qu'un silence gênant ne puisse se glisser entre eux, Jace le sauva.

«Alors,» dit-il en passant, «comment était le projet scientifique?"

"Hein?" Était la réponse pas si intelligente d'Alec, avant qu'il éclate en sueur froide quand il s'est rendu compte que cela avait été son excuse pour rester dehors tout l'après-midi. «Oh, ce projet de science», a-t-il dit à la hâte. "Ouais, c'était ... bon."

 _Ouais, beau sauvetage, imbécile. Brillant. Vraiment brillant.  
_  
Jace avait l'air très amusé. «Il faut que ce soit un projet scientifique, d'enfer, étant donné que tu as un regard presque exalté et que tu détestes tout, même à distance, ce qui est en rapport avec la science,» dit-il en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive et enfonçant une autre fourchette de nouilles dans sa bouche.

Alec supprima l'envie de se donner un coup de pied.

"Alors, est-il gentil?"

"Qui?"

"Votre partenaire de projet scientifique."

Alec gémit, souhaitant qu'un trou s'ouvre dans le sol et l'engloutisse.

«Il n'y a pas de projet de science», admet-il.

Le sourire de Jace s'élargit. "Je sais."

"Il n'y a pas de gars, non plus."

Le visage de son frère tomba, ses yeux s'assombrirent.

"Tu sais, Alec, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ressens toujours le besoin de me mentir?"

"Je ne, je veux dire, je ne suis pas - je", Alec balbutia. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration." Comment sait tu?" Demanda-t-il doucement. C'était une question qui le dérangé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et il avait envie d'obtenir une réponse.

"Quoi? Que vous êtes gay?"

Alec hésita, à la fois à l'accent sévère de Jace et à l'expression prononcée à haute voix. Alors qu'il avait plus ou moins accepté d'être homosexuel, en parler ouvertement, c'était autre chose. Il glissa furtivement un regard pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'avait entendu les paroles. Il ne voulait vraiment pas diffuser sa sexualité à l'ensemble du personnel (qui ne comprenait que Hodge et la femme de ménage qui vint nettoyer deux fois par semaine, mais on ne pourrait jamais être trop prudent).

"Je ne suis pas idiot, Alec," Jace a continué, fronçant les sourcils quand il a vu l'inconfort d'Alec. "Et je peux mettre deux et deux ensemble, tu n'as jamais eu de rendez vous avec les filles, tu ne les regarde même pas.."

"Bien sûr, je regarde les filles,"protesta Alec, confus.

"Mais tu ne regardes pas exactement, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, tu ne les regardes pas, tu n'as jamais l'air d'être à l'aise avec toi-même, et tu détestes absolument entrer dans les vestiaires. Pour tout le monde, tu le caches probablement bien, mais tu es mon frère, je te connais."

"Si tu sais depuis si longtemps, pourquoi m'as-tu toujours harcelé et essayé de me faire aller avec des filles? "Demanda Alec.

Jace roula des yeux."Parce que je voulais que tu l'admettes, mon Dieu!" S'écria-t-il. "Je pensais qu'un jour tu serais trop contrarié et que tu le dirais juste pour me faire taire ... Je pensais qu'un jour tu serais honnête avec moi ... Mais, il s'avère que tu n'es même pas honnête avec moi maintenant, bien que je t'aie déjà dit que je suis complètement d'accord avec ça ",termina-t-il avec amertume.

Alec déglutit. "Mais je suis honnête avec toi maintenant."

"Vrai." La voix de Jace sifflait de sarcasme et, curieusement, blessée. Le cœur d'Alec se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais pensé que garder des secrets de son frère pourrait le blesser, mais apparemment, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait supposé que sa sexualité mettrait une pression sur leur relation, alors qu'en réalité c'était juste son secret qui l'avait fait.

"Vraiment, Jace. Il n'y a personne. Eh bien," Alec modifié à contrecœur, la lutte contre la rougeur qui menaçait de monter jusqu'à ses joues, "peut-être il y a quelqu'un. Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Ou quoi que ce soit." Techniquement, il y en avait même deux, mais il ne le dirait pas encore à Jace. Ou y avait-il même deux? Dieu, il était confus.

"Mais tu vois bien quelqu'un?"

Alec pensa à Magnus, puis à la personne qui écrivait les lettres. Il aimait Magnus, mais bien qu'ils se soient réunis deux fois maintenant et aient accepté de se revoir, il ne le «voyait pas» dans ce sens. Quant à son admirateur secret, il ne le voyait pas non plus. "Pas techniquement, non."

"O ... kay," Jace cligna des yeux lentement. " Mais il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes."

Cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une déclaration, de sorte qu'Alec se sentait obligé d'acquiescer. Il commençait à se sentir comme assit sur un siège chaud,est êtres truffé de questions. A en juger par la chaleur qui monte à ses joues, il rougissait comme l'enfer en ce moment, aussi. Génial.

Il y eut un petit silence, et Alec espérait déjà que Jace ne le gênerait plus, mais, hélas, ces espoirs furent vains. Tout d'un coup, son frère a lâché, "Aime tu Magnus?"

Alec a été surpris. Pour un atrocement long moment, il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu'il aimait Magnus? «Oui,» admit-il tranquillement. "Je l'aime bien."

Jace sourit. "Je le savais," dit-il, et il se consacra encore à ses pâtes. Puis, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réflexion après coup, il ajouta: " tu devrez essayer avec lui, tu sais"

Alec soupira. "Je t'aie déjà dit: il a une petite amie."

Jace renifla. "Oui, et je suis l'empereur de Chine."

"Très drôle."

"Allez, bro, vraiment. S'il a une petite amie, je vais manger mon chapeau."

«Je les ai vus, d'accord?" Alec bredouilla, agacé. «Alors, s'il te plaît, tais-toi?

Jace semblait que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. "Es-tu sûr?"

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour parler et puis la referma. Était-il sûr? Ouais, à peu près. Il ne l'ai avais pas vu s'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit, mais les tendresses et la façon dont il l'avait tenue, si intimement et étroitement ... oui, il était assez évident, pensait-il, alors il hocha la tête à nouveau.

"C'est nul, mec," dit son frère avec sympathie.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. «Bon sang, merci. Maintenant, je me sens mieux."

"Vraiment?"

"Non, mais je le ferais si tu te taisais finalement."

Jace secoua la tête, souriant. "Je vais devoir m'habituer à ce que tu sois sarcastique. Où as-tu appris cela?"

Alec lui jeta un regard pointu. Il semblait que Jace a eu le message, parce qu'il n'a rien dit d'autre pendant qu'ils ont fini leur repas et nettoyé. Seulement quand ils ont grimpé en haut les escaliers et Alec a fait un pas de côté pour entrer dans sa chambre il a encore parler.

«Ce fut une sorte de plaisir, de parler de votre vie amoureuse», dit Jace.

"Ouais." Alec frissonna. "Nous allons jamais le faire à nouveau."

Jace semblait extrêmement soulagé. "D'accord."

* * *

 _Hello_

 _Tout d'abord, je dois te remercier pour le "Shakespeare in the Park" ticket. En fait, je ne peux même pas te remercier assez. J'ai toujours voulu y aller, et je suis convaincu que je vais en profiter énormément. Par coïncidence, le Central Park est également l'un de mes autres endroits préférés, en dehors de la bibliothèque. Il est loin d'être aussi isolé et tranquille que Renwick de, mais il sert son but. Une fois, j'ai trouvé un endroit assez reclus près d'un petit étang ou presque personne ne passe, donc chaque fois que je veux être seul, je vais là-bas. La bibliothèque n'est pas exactement un lieu privé, après tout, et je ne peux jamais faire confiance à mes frères et soeurs pour ne pas me déranger dans ma chambre (peut-être que je devrais vraiment fermer ma porte plus souvent - il a semblé faire des merveilles la dernière fois que je l'ai fait. Mon frère a frappé, ce qui est un petit miracle étant donné qu'il n'a aucun sens de la vie privée et la politesse du tout)._

 _Cela semble vraiment bizarre, écrire une lettre entière uniquement sur ce que je suis. Je déteste avoir à parler de moi, vraiment. Ma soeur dit que cela est causé par mon faible estimé de soi (ce qui est probablement au moins en partie vrai), mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas assez de narcissisme laissé pour moi, Izzy et Jace semblent en avoir assez. Cela ne me dérange pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention; en fait, je préfère. Parler devant beaucoup de gens ou parler à des étrangers m'a toujours rendu mal à l'aise, et j'ai toujours volontiers laissé mes frères et sœurs gérer ces questions (à moins, bien sûr, qu'ils sont sur le point de gâcher les choses royalement, ce qui arrive plus souvent que je le voudrais). Je ne pense pas que mes parents le comprendront un jour, puisqu'ils sont des hommes d'affaires et habitués à des situations comme celles-ci, mais encore une fois, ils ne montrent pas beaucoup de compréhension pour quelque chose au-delà de leur horizon théorique._

 _Puisque je suis si mauvais pour parler de moi-même, j'ai en fait demandé à mes frères et sœurs au sujet de mes traits de caractère. Certains d'entre eux, je pourrais aussi te le dire, d'autres ... pas vraiment. Fondamentalement, ce sera juste une liste de ce qu'ils ont dit, avec mes commentaires ajoutés à chaque fois que je ressens le besoin de clarifier quelque chose. Je ne sais pas combien cela va te parler du vrai moi, mais je suppose que c'est un début. Aussi, je suis heureux d'en savoir plus sur toi, donc je vais juste accepter cela._

 _Selon mes frères et sœurs, je suis calme et solidaire (je suis d'accord avec ça), loyal, protecteur, attentionné et un peu maladroit (oui, je suppose que tu peux le voir à partir de mes lettres). Je déteste les fêtes et les grandes foules, alors j'essaie de les éviter autant que possible._

 _Je suis aussi (et je vais juste citer Jace maintenant, ce qui est plus facile), "une personne très calme et stable, mais mec, tu as aussi les sautes d'humeur les plus spectaculaires que j'ai jamais vues;_

 _Sérieusement, tu jettes des attaques plus honteuses que Clary et Izzy! "(Je pense qu'il exagère, mais peut-être que c'est juste moi, Izzy est d'accord avec lui, donc peut-être y a-t-il un grain de vérité à cela. Je devrais probablement ajouter, cependant, que cela ne se passe quand je suis contrarié, et qu'il est très difficile de garder la patience lorsque tu es constamment autour des gens comme mes frères et sœurs). Izzy a également ajouté que c'était typique pour un Poisson, mais je ne pouvais pas le dire, puisque je ne crois pas à cette merde Astrologie._

 _Bien que je suis assez timide et essaie souvent d'éviter les arguments, je suis aussi très "simple et fâcheusement littérale" et un peu perfectionniste et (comme tu le sais déjà) un peu ringard. Je pense que Jace n'a pas de place pour parler là, cependant, puisqu'il est presque un obsessionnel-compulsif du rangement. Malheureusement, ce besoin de rangement ne s'étend jamais au-delà des limites de sa propre chambre, et je suis laissé de nettoyer après eux dans la cuisine à chaque fois._

 _Là. Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire sur moi-même, je pense. Je pourrais avoir oublié quelque chose, mais si je l'ai fait c'est que ce n'était probablement pas si important que cela de toute façon. Je ne suis pas une personne particulièrement intéressante, je suppose. Je suis curieux sur toi maintenant, cependant, et je ne peux guère attendre samedi._

 _Bye,_

 _Alec._

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit, Alec était couché sur son lit, jouant avec son téléphone cellulaire et réfléchir si oui ou non il doit envoyer un sms à Magnus. D'une certaine façon, il voulait, mais encore une fois, il savait aussi que c'était inutile, et il ne voulait vraiment pas le déranger. Mais Magnus lui avait dit d'appeler ou de le texter, n'avait-il pas?

En soupirant, Alec ouvrit le téléphone cellulaire et tapa un message.

 _J'ai fini le premier livre.  
_  
Il n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps pour la réponse. Seulement une demi-minute plus tard, son téléphone vibra.

 _Tu es rapide. Lequel as-tu lu?_

Alec pouvait presque imaginer le sourire sur le visage de Magnus. Le voleur de livre. J'ai décidé de lire les livres de la liste de haut en bas.

 _Bon choix. As-tu aimé?_

Alec regarda la réponse quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre. Puis il inspira profondément et décida de rassembler son courage. Ce n'était pas aussi dur, plutôt simple, quand tu es seulement avec les sms et non face à Magnus.

 _Je croyais que nous devons le faire face à face?_

Encore une fois, la réponse était immédiate.

 _Bon point Lundi après-midi? À six heures ?_

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Ça m'as l'air bien. Où? La bibliothèque?_

Cette fois, la réponse a pris un peu plus longtemps. Il était déjà en train de devenir nerveux, pensant que peut-être Magnus repenser sa décision, quand son téléphone a finalement vibré de nouveau.

 _Viens chez moi. 19, rue Cranberry, Brooklyn Heights._

Alec cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas s'il souffrait d'hallucinations ou non. Il a vérifié son téléphone à nouveau, mais le texte était toujours là, les lettres noires se détachant sur le sur le fond blanc, il semblait que ce soit réel.

«Oh, tais-toi, Alec,» murmura-t-il. «Il n'y a pas besoin d'espérer, il t'invite comme un ami, il a Camille tu te souviens ?»

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

 _Alec ?_

Il se mordit les lèvres à nouveau, et tapota: _Je serai là._

* * *

Fiche de Traduction

Traduction: 3h13

Début-Fin: 11/12/16

Relecture: 23 minutes

Nombres de pages: 8 Pages WPS Office

Nombre de mots: 3127

Date de publication: 11/12/16.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello~ nous somme samedi, et j'ai oubliée que je devais posté un chapitre cette semaine (en faite d'avoir posté l'autre dimanche et finit le traduction des trois derniers chapitre ma troublée ~) et oui il ne reste plus que 3 chapitre avec celui la~**

 **Je souhaite vous prévénir que si vous remarquer qu'il manque des mots ce n'ai point ma faute mais celle de fanfiction qui semble me retirer des mots sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, normalement j'ai relu mais il se peut que j'ai loupé des passage (j'ai même relus mon chapitre dans sont fichier pour voir pourquoi il manqué des mots avant de me rendre compte que le fichier n'avait pas de mots manquant XD)**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lectures a vous ~**

* * *

#61 Coeur brûlant

Le jeudi est passé lentement, les heures traînant comme le chewing-gum, comme sa l'est toujours quand vous êtes désespérément en attendre de quelque chose. Le vendredi matin était également ennuyeux et fatiguant, mais au moins Alec a réussi à se distraire un peu et ne pas constamment penser à la fois Magnus et son admirateur secret.

C'était carrément ridicule, pensait-il, considérant qu'il avait connu les deux depuis seulement une semaine, mais il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas penser à au moins l'un d'entre eux. Son esprit était constamment rempli, soit lui rappelant le visage de Magnus et son sourire, et intérieurement paniquer au sujet de leur rencontrer lundi, ou de se demander qui pourrait éventuellement avoir envoyé les lettres et être heureux de recevoir enfin la suivante et découvrir plus sur cette personne.

Il était confus, vraiment, parce cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il n'a tout simplement pas fantasmé au sujet d'être avec d'autres gars. Il l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait obtenu son béguin pour Jace, et il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et pourtant il était là, aspirant à un garçon qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et qui était non seulement totalement hors de sa ligue, mais aussi hétéro et très pris et en même temps romancer une personne qu'il n'a jamais vraiment rencontrée et se sentir un peu comme une adolescente développant un béguin sur un personnage fictif ou quelque chose.

Est-ce même possible d'avoir un béguin plus ou moins sur deux personnes en même temps?

À un certain moment, juste au moment où il sentait que sa tête allait exploser de trop penser, il gémit et a décidé de mettre le tout à une surcharge hormonale et que ce serait le meilleur plan d'action de juste attendre et voir comment les choses se passent.  
Peut-être Jace avait eu raison et tout cela était causé par un garçon de dix-huit ans, hormonalement et sexuellement défavorisé, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il avait été mis récemment.

Finalement, c'était vendredi soir, et après avoir convaincu ses frères et soeurs que non, il n'allait pas à une date et oui, il pourrait s'occuper de lui-même, il est allé à Central Park. Il était là relativement tôt, et pourtant l'endroit grouillait déjà de monde. Il réussit néanmoins à repousser certains d'entre eux et à s'emparer d'un bon siège dans l'une des premières lignes d'où il pouvait entendre et voir toute la pièce parfaitement. La pièce elle-même était gigantesque, et l'une des meilleures productions qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre qui pourrait être dit à ce sujet, sauf qu'il était très heureux et déterminé à faire la queue pour obtenir un billet pour All's Well That Ends Well, aussi.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, c'était samedi. Alec se leva tôt, prit une douche rapide et descendit le plus silencieusement possible, en s'assurant qu'il ne réveille pas ses frères et soeurs, non seulement ils seraient incroyablement énervé s'il perturbe leur sommeil de beauté à sept heures du matin, mais cela faisait aussi partie de son plan de se sauver des questions lancinantes qui devaient surgir et la mortification qui les accompagnait au peu de réponse qu'ils auraient obtenue.

Il avait été assez mauvais de leur demander comment ils le décriraient deux jours auparavant: Jace et Isabelle l'avaient regardé comme s'il venait de lui pousser une autre paire de bras. Naturellement, ils avaient été absolument déterminés à savoir pourquoi il avait besoin de cette information, et l'avait harcelé pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que ses nerfs ne soient tellement sur le bord qu'il leur avait cassés leurs entrains pour ne pas parler, soit pour leur dire de la fermer, soit de répondre à sa alors ils ont finalement donné quelques informations utiles, mais bien sûr ce petit épisode avait seulement réussi à les rendre plus curieux et suspects.

En bas, il a pris un post-it et la collée au réfrigérateur où ils ne pouvaient pas le manquer. Son message était court et vague, tout en indiquant «Je ne serais pas la aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour. Les restes d'hier sont dans le réfrigérateur. Appelez-moi si quelque chose d'urgent arrive". Il savait ce qu'ils supposeraient maintenant, et a seulement espéré que Jace et Izzy ne soient pas à la maison à son retour. Il pensait avoir entendu sa sœur murmurer quelque chose d'aller voir Simon la veille, et il y avait toujours une grande chance que Jace rejoigne Clary, donc s'il avait de la chance, il serait capable d'éviter leurs questions pour un jour de plus et dans l'intervalle parvenir à trouver une excuse raisonnable pour êtres restés hors de la maison toute la journée.

Il doutait, cependant.

Alec descendit le long du couloir, sortit par la porte d'entrée et prit le chemin le plus court vers Lower East Side. Il avait décidé de marcher tout le long, ce qui aurait pu lui prendre plusieurs heures, mais il allait faire une promenade à travers le quartier dans le sud-est de Manhattan, et prendre son temps pour le faire. Ce fut une belle journée ensoleillée, aussi, dans l'ensemble, les conditions pour une journée parfaite n'auraient pas pu être mieux.

En parcourant les rues relativement étroites du Lower East side et en explorant les coins cachés, Alec ne put s'empêcher de comprendre l'attrait de cet endroit. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans les rues, mais même si elle était bombée, il semblait n'y avoir guère de course mouvementée comme il était courant dans le centre de New York. L'atmosphère était détendue et confortable, en quelque sorte, si un peu chaotique et désorganisé à certains moments, semble-t-il. Il y avait beaucoup d'artistes exhibant leur travail, et des rires résonnaient dans les rues. Les éclaboussures de couleur partout semblaient un peu bizarres à ses yeux au début, mais plus tard, il devait admettre qu'il aimait cela. Et c'était approprié pour ce quart de quartier quelque peu alternatif, de centre gauche.

Pendant un moment, Alec pensa que Magnus aurait probablement aimé Lower East side ainsi, en particulier la luminosité et les quantités de couleurs et de petites boutiques et cafés. Ce site entier lui rappelait le garçon plus âgé.

Ce serait bien, pensa-t-il, si Magnus était ici avec lui en ce moment.  
Alec s'arrêta assez longtemps pour se demander d'où venait cette pensée, puis secoua la tête résolument. Il n'était pas là pour penser à Magnus, il était là pour en savoir plus sur la personne qui envoyait ces lettres.

Un peu plus tard, il atteignit le pont de Brooklyn. Il y avait plus de touristes autour d'ici, la plupart venant pour lui. C'était compréhensible mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi marcher dans Brooklyn Bridge était une telle chose à faire pour les touristes, mais il se ne l'a pas surpris que la plupart des gens marchaient en direction de Manhattan, de prendre un bon coup d'oeil à l'horizon et, bien, sortir de Brooklyn. Il n'avait jamais aimé Brooklyn.

Bien. Peut-être qu'il devrait revoir son opinion maintenant.

En traversant le pont, prenant le soleil et examinant le panorama, Alec commença à se demander ce que cette promenade avait à voir avec son admirateur , il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que sa ballade à travers le Lower East Side lui avait dit au sujet de la personne - ou tout au moins,il pouvait maintenant supposer que s'il aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il a probablement apprécié l'atmosphère décontractée et la gamme de couleur. Peut-être était-il même une personne artistique, créative, après tout, on dit que ce quartier était un point de rencontre pour les artistes. Ou peut-être qu'il lisait trop en elle.

Cependant, cette promenade à Brooklyn qu'es-ce-que c'était censé lui dire? Le seul but de cette promenade était-il de se retrouver à ce magasin de chocolat populaire qui, comme il l'avait découvert grâce à Google, était situé près du pont? Quel était le nom ... Jacques Torres Chocolate? Et cela l'amena à la question suivante, que diable était-il supposé faire là-bas? Comment trouverait-il une lettre dans un magasin de chocolat? Ou aurait-il à chercher dehors à nouveau?

Alec était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua presque pas qu'il était arrivé au bout du pont. Il sortit les morceaux de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné les directions à prendre et essayer de les déchiffrer, se maudissant pour son écriture désordonnée et souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas écrits avec une telle hâte. Finalement, il réussit à déchiffrer les premières phrases et, comme il l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas besoin des autres. Dès qu'il approchait du magasin, l'air sentait faiblement le chocolat, une saveur riche et sombre qui lui donner l'eau à la bouche, et il entendit son estomac grogner d'anticipation. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris de petit déjeuner ce matin, et après cette heure longue marche Alec avait plutôt faim.

Il a rapidement vérifié la zone en face du magasin pour voir les signes évidents de la lettre, et, en n'en trouvant aucune (ce qui n'était pas si surprenant), a décidé qu'il devrait d'abord traiter lui-même un peu de chocolat où il ira mal. Il a d'abord jeté un coup d'œil sur les parties du magasin qui pouvait être vu à travers les fenêtres de la rue, puis entré et a jeté un coup d'œil autour. Il semblait qu'il avait eu de la chance, il y avait seulement quelques personnes à l'intérieur, examinant des produits sur les étagères alignées sur le mur ou assis sur les petites tables et bavarder. Tout comme dans le Lower East side, tout semblait être confortable et tranquille.

Ouais, l'expéditeur n'était certainement pas un homme d'affaires se précipitant d'un endroit à l'autre.

Alec se glissa dans l'une des chaises dans un coin relativement caché d'où il pouvait observer à la fois l'ensemble de la boutique et de la rue à l'extérieur, et a été accueilli presque immé serveur était un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui, et l'accueillit avec un sourire un peu godiche lui lança un regard scrutateur, mais, après une inspection plus approfondie, il décida qu'il ne l'avait certainement jamais vu édiatement, il se sentait un peu stupide et paranoïaque, il avait vraiment cru que l'expéditeur lui dirait de venir ici pour lui parler clandestinement quand Alec ne savait pas avec qui il parlait? Mais encore une fois, on ne pourrait jamais être trop prudent, non?

«Bonjour», le garçon le salua gaiement, parlant d'un large accent australien: «Que puis-je vous apporter?»

"Hum," Alec hésita. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'ils servaient ici.

"Une tasse de notre chocolat chaud spécial, peut-être?"

Alec réussit à sourire. "Ouais, ce serait bien. Et des biscuits, si vous en avez."

Le garçon sourit de nouveau. "Tout de suite."

Pas même deux minutes plus tard, il mis une tasse fumante de chocolat sombre et une assiette avec des biscuits au chocolat devant Alec. Alec l'a remercié, mais le serveur ne se détourna pas.

"Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous Alec?" Demanda-t-il.

Alec regarda fixement. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire.

"Euh ... oui," dit-il faiblement. Il était inutile de le nier, après tout. Il saurait qu'il mentait.

"Oh super." Le garçon ne semblait pas sentir son malaise. "On m'a dit que vous viendriez probablement ici quelque temps aujourd'hui."

Alec fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

«Ici,» le garçon lui tendit une enveloppe. Alec prit un air hébété." On m'a demandé de vous donner ça."

Alec sentit sa mâchoire tomber. "Par qui?"

"Désolé, mon pote", dit le garçon en s'excusant "J'ai promis de ne pas vous le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela est si important, mais qui suis-je pour poser des questions?" Il haussa les épaules et partit pour prendre soin des autres clients.

Alec secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et a pris une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Cela l'à aidé un peu à se remettre du choc (et c'était vraiment délicieux), mais pas s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas se voir remettre la lettre en premier lieu. Au moins, il était maintenant absolument sûr que le serveur n'était pas celui qui avait envoyé les lettres, ou peut-être qu'il était juste un très bon acteur, mais Alec en doutait.S'il l'était, il aurait probablement jeté furtivement des regards sur lui de temps en temps, mais dès qu'il était retourné au travail, il à peu près ignoré Alec.

En soupirant, Alec a décidé que cet endroit était aussi bon que n'importe quel autre pour lire la lettre, et il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fut accueilli par la vue familière d'un papier de parchemin et d'une écriture soignée et élégante.

* * *

 _Salut_

 _Je sais que tu pourrais être surpris de recevoir la lettre de cette façon, mais non seulement je me sens généreux aujourd'hui, mais j'ai également pensé qu'après une longue marche et une journée d'exploration à New York, tu méritais d'être épargné dans la luttes pour recherche dans les coins reculés.  
Ne t'occupe pas de Jamie,il est un gars sympa, la plupart du temps, et si tu tiens cette lettre dans tes mains, cela signifie qu'il a fait ce que je lui ai demandé de le , assit toi, profite du délicieux chocolat et découvre quelque chose sur ne suis pas avide de parler de moi-même comme toi, et je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler à des étrangers, alors cela va probablement se révéler assez long, j'espère que tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi ;)_

 _Comme tu as pu le deviné à partir des endroits où je t'ai conduit jusqu'à maintenant, j'aime aussi le calme - mais en même temps, je suis aussi un fan des fêtes. J'aime rencontrer de nouvelles personnes là-bas et socialiser avec mes amis ici. Bien sûr, beaucoup de fêtes sont ennuyeuses, mais vraiment, tu dois juste savoir où aller et quoi faire, puis tu auras du plaisir._

 _Une chose que nous avons en commun, cependant, sont les sautes d'humeur, je suppose. Mes amis m'appellent souvent la petite diva et ils ont probablement raison de dire ceci, cependant: mon chat est une plus grande diva que moi (mais c'est ma faute pour le gâter tellement, je suppose).Je ne te blâme pas de perdre ton sang-froid parfois, avec tes frères et sœurs. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, je peux dire qu'ils doivent être beaucoup à gérer et je pense que c'est normal que l'on perdrait sa patience à certains moments._

 _J'aime que tu sois franc. Moi-même, je peux être assez cru si je le dois, mais depuis que je dois être autour des beaucoup de gens j'ai appris à être un peu plus subtile quand je dois faire des demandes. Habituellement, je préfère simplement parler à mon esprit, je suis aussi perfectionniste, c'est un autre trait de caractère que nous avons en commun.D'autre part, je peux aussi être assez paresseux et suis un procrastinateur (tout remettre au lendemain) terrible je me concentre sur quelque chose, cependant, je vais le faire. Je suis normalement très passionné et dévoué à tout ce que je fais._

 _Je suis aussi, selon mes amis, assez excentrique (je suis enclin à les croire) et très fort d'esprit et n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on me dise quoi faire, alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je sois mon propre patron (à part, bien sûr, de mon chat, qui porte vraiment le pantalon dans mon appartement, pour ainsi dire)._

 _C'est une bonne chose que ni toi ni moi ne croyions en «cette merde d'astrologie», j'ose dire. Alors que certaines parties sont étonnamment précises (je suis, comme il semble, un Leo très typique) la majeure partie est tout simplement stupide. Et je ne dis pas cela parce que selon les astrologues disent que les Lions et les Poissons ne vont pas ensemble du tout. J'espère aussi que cela ne t'effraie pas que nous sommes, pour la plupart des choses, à peu près complètement opposé je sais que les gens disent que les oiseaux d'une plume se précipiteront ensemble, mais vraiment, j'ai toujours été plus partisan des_ _"_ _opposés s'attirent._ _"_ _Cela rend les choses plus intéressantes, à mon humble avis._

 _Je pourrais continuer à parler de moi-même, mais à la fin, on ne peut jamais vraiment connaître une personne simplement à partir de ce qu'ils vous disent, meilleure façon est toujours juste de rencontrer la personne personnellement. Mais non, nous ne sommes pas encore à ce stade, au cas où tu te le demande._

 _Mais je dois partir maintenant, dans ta prochaine lettre, je veux que tu me dises tes souvenirs d'enfance les plus merveilleux, aussi tu trouveras les directions où trouver ma prochaine lettre dans la bibliothèque aussi, à l'endroit habituel, car je n'ai pas le temps de tout écrire maintenant._

 _Bien a toi._

* * *

Bien sûr, il n'a pas réussi à éviter Jace et Isabelle quand il est rentré à la maison, qui était juste sa chance pourrie. Mais Simon et Clary étaient là, et pour une fois, ils semblaient avoir assez de bon sens pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose d'embarrassant devant leurs partenaires respectifs. Ils ont juste échangé un long regard et sourient en connaissance de cause. Cela faisait qu'Alec redoutait le moment où il serait seul avec eux. Peut-être qu'il devrait se cacher dans sa chambre pendant la soirée et tout le dimanche.

"Comment était ta journée?"Demanda Izzy avec désinvolture, mais le regard concupiscent sur son visage disait tout. Oh mon Dieu.

«C'était bien jusqu'à présent,» Alec dit sèchement, lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement qui disait - _ **et si tu ne me laisses pas seul je vais t'étrangler.**_ \- «Oh, Jace, avant que j'oublie, peux-tu prendre Max à la formation lundi soir?»

Jace cligna des yeux. «Bien sûr,» acquiesça-t-il. Puis il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le faire?"

Sachant que le simple fait de dire qu'il devait sortir finirait définitivement par un désastre, il a décidé de leur dire la vérité.  
«Je vais rencontrer Magnus à six heures."

Jace siffla approbateur.

«Tais-toi», dit Alec.

«Je n'ai même rien dit!» Protesta Jace.

«Non, mais tu voulais, non.»

Isabelle éclata de rire. «Alors, promet moi de nous le présenter avant qu'il ne rencontre les parents.»

«Ou prévient-nous avant que tu t'échappes,» plaisanta Jace.

«Je vais te jeter un couteau la prochaine fois,» Alec menaça. "Cela ne peut percer qu'un trou sur toi au lieu des trois de la fourche de la semaine dernière,mais je suis sûr que ça va faire plus de mal."

Jace sourit. "Mes lèvres sont scellées."

«Tu avais raison, Jace,» riait Isabelle. "Il doit vraiment être frustré sexuellement s'il réagit si agressivement."

"La menace s'appliquait à toi aussi, Iz."

"Oops."

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. "Je serai en haut, alors."

Il était à mi-chemin de la salle quand Izzy l'a appelé: "Hé, si tu texte Magnus, demandé lui ou il a eu ces bottes de concepteur qu'il portait à la fête!"

Alec claqua la porte derrière lui, mais son rire et celui de Jace se faisaient entendre de toute façon.

* * *

 **Fiche de Traduction**

 **Traduction: 1h52**

 **Début-Fin: 11/12/16**

 **Relecture: 27 minutes**

 **Nombres de pages: 8 Pages WPS Office**

 **Nombre de mots: 3201**

 **Date de publication: 17/12/2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut~me revoila avec l'avant-dernier chapitre~ et oui il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ~ j'ai aimé traduit cette fiction, malgré les fautes et les phrases qui non aucun sens quelque fois ~ j'arrive à croire que c'est presque la fin~ j'essaye de trouver une nouvelle fiction à traduire et j'attends aussi des réponses à plusieurs messages donc je ne sais pas quand je commençais une nouvelle traduction~ si quelqu'un parmi vous a lu une fiction anglaise et la trouve assez chouette pour être traduit en français pour la faire partagée comme avec celle-ci, n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part~**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre 10**

* * *

 **#251 Toutes sortes de difficulté**

Alec a passé la plus grande partie du dimanche dans sa chambre, à lire un autre livre de la liste de Magnus, surtout parce qu'il voulait échapper à ses frères et sœurs. Heureusement, ils semblaient avoir pris pitié de lui et s'étaient abstenus de leurs taquineries habituelles et ne l'ont pas dérangé au sujet de son rencard avec temps à autre, ils lui faisaient un regard soupçonneux ou un sourire, mais ils le laissaient presque seul, quelque chose pour lequel il était infiniment reconnaissant. Il savait aussi qu'ils allaient commencer à le harceler avec des questions au moment où il rentrerait après la réunion, mais Alec poussa cette pensée loin. De toute façon, il n'aurait probablement rien d'intéressant à raconter. Et même s'il y avait, qui était très peu probable (en fait, de l'avis d'Alec, la chance était plutôt inexistant), il garderait sa pour n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une nouvelle édition de la conversation «Parlons de la vie amoureuse d'Alec» qu'il avait eue avec Jace l'autre jour. Et Izzy et Jace combinés ne feraient qu'exposer sa mortification.

Il n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre de sa soirée avec Magnus, de toute faç feront-ils? De quoi parleraient-ils? Alec n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais peu importe combien il aimait être en présence de Magnus, il se sentait toujours terriblement ennuyeux et inadéquat, comme s'il ne savait jamais ce qu'il fallait dire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Magnus voulait que quelqu'un comme lui, si insignifiant, vienne, quand il était une personne merveilleuse, séduisante et charmante, et pouvait sortir avec des gens bien plus intéressants.

Alec gémit. Leur rencontre serait probablement un échec pourrait déjà le voir: il ne saurait pas quoi dire et Magnus serait fatigué de l'avoir autour de lui et tout serait maladroit et Alec partirait tôt et Magnus ferait un point de l'éviter pour le reste de sa vie.

Parce que même si Alec était bien conscient que Magnus était complètement indisponible, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui(Mauvais sexe, mauvais traits de caractère, mauvais hobbies, mauvais tout), il désirait désespérément que Magnus l' pas que ce serait rendre les choses meilleures. Que ferait-il s'ils s'étaient lié l'un à l'autre et alors Magnus découvrais qu'Alec était gai et l'aimé? Oh ouais, ce serait tout simplement génial.

Peut-être qu'il devrait rester avec son admirateur secret. Alec ne savait pas encore beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais jusqu'à présent, il semblait être une très bonne . Intelligent. Compatible avec lui, pour la plupart. Plus important encore, il aimait certainement Alec.  
Ce serait une bonne base pour une relation, n'est-ce pas? Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a jamais eu le béguin pour lui, du moins pas qu'il connaissait. Eh bien, sauf pour Aline en sixième année, mais ça ne comptait pas, parce qu'elle était une fille et il n'aurait même pas envisagé sortir avec elle.

Plus Alec y pensait, plus il a réalisé qu'il était réellement intéressé à apprendre à mieux le connaî , il a trouvé qu'il a quelque peu aimé le gars, en dépit de ne pas savoir beaucoup sur lui. Il était également de plus en plus facile d'ignorer que tout ce jeu était quelque peu romantique et étrange et que le type avait probablement des tendances de harceleur.

Mais oui, c'était encore bizarre.

Et il a eu le sentiment qu'il aimait vraiment Magnus.

... et l'autre garçon aussi.

Alec grogna, frustré, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et souhaita que quelqu'un le frappe sur la tête pour que son cerveau hyperactif arrête de pensées.

* * *

Les cours de lundi étaient ennuyeux comme toujours, mais pour la première fois depuis des années, Alec ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les cours de ses professeurs, ce qui était a toujours prêté attention en classe, indépendamment de comment ennuyeux ils é , avant seulement quelques semaines jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme, il devrait faire attention de ne pas manquer quelque chose d'important, mais il a zoné à plusieurs reprises, ses pensées errant à Magnus et les lettres et tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas seule bonne chose, c'est qu'avec tous les autres élèves qui flippe pour les examens à proximité aucun des enseignants n'as remarqué sa distraction.

Après l'école, il est rentré chez lui assez longtemps pour jeter son sac dans le coin le plus loin de sa chambre, griffonner quelques notes qui pourraient passer ou ne pas passer comme des devoirs terminés, prendre une douche rapide et se changer avec quelques vêtements propre avant de partir à Brooklyn.

L'appartement de Magnus était assez facile à trouver. Alec méprisait généralement Brooklyn, mais son appartement était situé à Brooklyn Heights, qui était probablement la partie la plus propre et la plus belle du quartier. Pendant une seconde, Alec se demanda comment un étudiant pouvait se permettre de vivre dans la région la plus populaire et la plus chère de Brooklyn, mais il a ensuite rejeté la pensée.

Tout d'abord, il n'a pas vraiment sa place pour poser des questions comme ça, et d'autre part, s'il a décidé de se déplacer sur un coup de tête, ses parents payeraient pour son appartement, aussi,juste pour ne pas être dérangé par lui plus et sauver leur conscience coupable qui les a parfois surmontés chaque fois qu'ils ont réalisé qu'ils laissaient leurs enfants vers le bas.  
Peut-être que c'était la même chose avec -être que la maison avait appartenu à la famille depuis longtemps.

Ou peut-être que Magnus avait flirté avec la propriétaire et l'a convaincue de lui donner un rabais. Il pouvait certainement l'imaginer faire gravit les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et chercha les plaques de noms à côté de la cloche de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât celui qui disait Bane. Il le pressa et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Magnus sortit de l'interphone.

"... ne pas toucher à ça. Bonjour?"

"Euh," dit Alec. "C'est moi."

"Bonjour, Alec, Camille, est-ce là mon appartement ou le tiens?"

Alec sentit son estomac tomber. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Camille soit ici. Et il ne s'attendait pas à les voir se battre ou quoi que ce bougea inconfortablement.

"Hum ... si c'est un mauvais moment, je pourrais revenir un autre jour ou ..." commença-t-il faiblement, essayant de combattre le sentiment de déception qui se glissait en lui.

"Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas un mauvais moment," Magnus répondit son attention maintenant de retour à Alec. "Monte."

Il y eut un bourdonnement et Alec poussa timidement la porte et monta les escaliers.L'escalier était poussiéreux et sentait un peu moisi, et l'escalier craquait sous ses pieds quand il avait presque atteint le haut de l'escalier quand une fille avec une vague de cheveux blonds a passé devant lui, descendant les escaliers et sorti de la porte, qui claqua derrière elle.

Alec la regarda pendant un moment, soupirant intérieurement. Cette soirée commençait encore pire qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé et il redoutait que ça ne se passe pas non ne serait pas capable de blâmer Magnus pour être grincheux, cependant, après avoir lutté avec sa petite amie, même si cela ruinerait sa propre nuit agréable.

Encore une fois, peut-être qu'ils c'était séparé et puis ...

 _Arrêtez ça! Ne penser même pas a ça, Lightwood,_ Alec s'est grondé. _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne le souhaiterais pas, n'est-ce pas?_

"Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que je sois couvert de toiles d'araignée ou vas-tu venir?" Magnus semblait amusé, sa voix tirant Alec de sa rêverie.

Il se retourna pour voir Magnus appuyé contre le chambranle avec désinvolture, un petit sourire sur son n'avait pas l'air aussi bouleversé qu'Alec l'avait attendu. «Je jure, cette fille sera ma mort," Magnus a continué, en secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a volé mes Cheetos."

Alec cligna des yeux. Quelle?

"Et mes biscuits Oreo en plus de ça! Comment vais-je survivre sans mon taux quotidien de malbouffe?" se lamenta Magnus ." C'est comme si chaque fois que je revenais à la maison et qu'elle a été autour, mon réfrigérateur a été attaqué. Je ne suis pas avare, mais personne n'a la permission de voler ma nourriture, peu importe combien de temps j'ai connu cette personne."

Alec se trouva incapable de trouver une réponse acceptable.

"Eh bien," Magnus soupira, faisant un pas de côté pour laisser passer Alec. "Au moins, elle n'a pas pris les paillettes."

Le loft de Magnus était assez impressionnant.C'était grand, Alec supposait, bien que la taille réelle de la pièce était probablement démagnifiée par le fait qu'il y avait des trucs mur était rempli entièrement d'étagères contenant un grand nombre de livres, tandis que l'autre côté de la salle coulait avec des tissus et des textiles et des vêtements et des choses à coudre.

Cela ressemblait un peu à un mélange d'une bibliothèque et d'un studio qui étaient censés être séparés une fois, mais avaient volé dans l'autre.  
Un peu plus loin a l'arrière, il y avait quelques grands et confortables canapés d'une nuance assez alarmante de rose et une grande télévision à écran plat devant ce qui ressemblait à une fausse cheminée.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'Alec avait pensé qu'il serait , et pourtant tout à son sujet a crié Magnus.

«Désolé,» dit Magnus derrière lui. "Je sais que c'est un peu brouillon, j'avais l'intention de ranger un peu, mais j'ai utilisé un quart de la nuit hier pour finir ma merde et puis j'ai juste dormi la majeure partie de la journé plus, chaque fois que j'essaie d'organiser des choses je finis par ne pas les trouver quand j'ai besoin d'eux la prochaine fois. Eh bien, vous savez ce qu'ils disent. «Seul un fou range, un génie règne sur le chaos.»"

Alec sourit. «Sa ne me dérange pas du tout. Cela te convient."

"Je prends ça comme un compliment."

"Sa l'était. J'aime bien."

Magnus sourit. "Aimerais-tu du café?"

"Le café serait bien, merci."

«D'accord, je reviens dans une seconde,» dit Magnus, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. "Fais comme chez toi." Il passa par une porte dans ce qu'Alec a supposé être la cuisine et est revenue pas même une minute plus tard avec deux tasses.

"As tu passé une belle journée?" Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Alec.

Alec soupira. "C'était ennuyeux."

Magnus rit doucement. «Oui, l'école a tendance à être comme ça, mais réjouit toi, elle sera bientôt terminé tu déjà parlé à tes parents de tes projets d'étude littéraire?»

Une fois de plus, Alec fut surpris de voir combien Magnus se souvenait de leurs conversations. Il secoua la tête. "Je ne les ai pas vu depuis."

Magnus leva un sourcil interrogateur, le poussant silencieusement à détaillé.

"Ils ne sont pas là beaucoup, et quand ils ne sont pas en voyage d'affaires, ils travaillent de longues heures." Alec haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas quand j'ai eu la dernière vraie conversation avec eux. Je pense que c'était quand Jace à obtenu une détention pour la troisième fois en deux semaines et que le principal les a appelés, mais je ne suis pas sûr."

"Et quand est exactement cela?"

Alec fronça les sourcils et essayant de se rappeler. "Un mois et demi, je pense ..."

Il ne semblait pas que Magnus ait aimé cette réponse, mais il n'a pas commenté.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que tu fassent? Jouer la nounou de ton frère?"

"Je suis habitué à jouer sa baby-sitter, mais c'est toujours comme ça." Il regarda curieusement le jeune garçon. "Comment sont tes parents?"

Il réalisa que c'était la mauvaise chose à demandé quand la seconde d'après le visage de Magnus se figea.

"Ils sont morts, "répondit-il sèchement.

Alec avait l'impression étrange d'un déjà-vu, c'était la deuxième fois en autant de semaines qu'il entendait cela.

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander ..."

"Ne t'excuse pas," l'interrompit Magnus et prit une profonde inspiration. " C'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, de toute façon."

Alec l'examina plus attentivement.

"Veux-tu en parler?" Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Magnus n'avait certainement pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de ne pas vouloir en parler,cependant. Ou peut-être Alec avait juste mal interprété les signes. Cela lui arrivé beaucoup, car il n'était pas toujours la personne la plus apte quand il est venu à des pannes émotionnelles et des problèmes et des relations en général.

"Oui, Non, peut-être." Magnus soupira. "Oui."

Puis il se tut à nouveau, les yeux dans sa tasse comme si elle détenait la réponse à toutes les questions importantes du monde. Alec attendit patiemment.

«J'avais seulement quatre ans quand ma mère est morte,» commença-t-il finalement. « Je me souviens à peine d'elle, elle s'est tuée, tu sais? ... Elle s'est pendue dans la ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.  
Mon père a dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait des dépressions, mais je pense que ce n'était pas seulement l'a frappée fréquemment, autant que je sache.»

« Il t'a touché aussi?» A lâché Alec. Il n'avait pas voulu interrompre Magnus, mais les mots avaient quitté sa bouche trop vite pour s'arrêter.

Heureusement, Magnus ne semblait pas être gêné par sa question. «Parfois,» dit-il vaguement.

Il y avait un ton amer dans sa voix qui fait Alec pense qu'il y avait plus à ce que Magnus lui disait. «Parfois» probablement n'a même pas commencé à couvrir.

"Parfois?"Demanda Alec .

"Seulement quand il était ivre."

Alec déglutit. "Était-il ivre souvent?"

"Ouais." Magnus se déplaça sur le canapé, pliant ses jambes sous lui de style indien. "Il est mort quand j'avais 10 ans. Il a été complètement martelé et a perdu le contrôle de sa encastré autour d'un arbre, fondamentalement.J'ai vécu dans différentes familles d'accueil jusqu'à ce que j'aie eu l'âge d'avoir un appartement pour moi." Il continua à regarder fixement ailleurs, sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit."J'étais soulagé quand la police m'a dit qu'il était mort. "

Encore une fois, Alec était à court de mots.

Tout d'un coup, Magnus laissa échapper un son qui était quelque part entre un rire et souffle étouffé.

«Je ne peux pas croire que je te le dis,» murmura-t-il. "Maintenant, tu pense probablement que je suis un connard."

"Non, pas du tout,"dit Alec. "C'est parfaitement compréhensible, j'aurais été heureux, aussi ... Pour être honnête ... cela peut paraître bizarre, mais ... mais je suis content qu'il soit parti, je suis content qu'il n'ait plus la possibilité de te blesser ."

La tête de Magnus se tourna vers lui et il regarda Alec pour la première fois depuis le début de leur surprise était claire dans ses yeux, mélangée avec quelque chose d'autre qu'Alec ne pouvait pas tout à fait identifier. Soulagement, peut-être, ou gratitude pour ne pas être jugé.Il n'y avait pas de colère pour lui d'avoir dit quelque chose de mauvais au sujet de son père, cependant, dont Alec était avait déjà craint d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais le petit sourire effarouché qui s'étendait sur le visage de Magnus lui a dit que c'était bien.

Pendant un moment, le sourire de Magnus fut totalement sans surveillance et, malgré la tristesse dans ses yeux, il avait l'air si beau que le cœur d'Alec flottait dans sa Magnus rompit le contact visuel et le moment était partie.

"Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne," murmura-t-il.

"Personne?" Demanda Alec, surpris. "Pas même ta petite amie?"

"Excusez-moi?" Magnus cligna des yeux. "Quelle petite amie?"

"Tu en as plusieurs?" Alec répondu sèchement, convaincu que Magnus venait de revenir à lui-même et jouait avec lui. En secret, il était content du changement de sujet. En voyant Magnus déprimé, il se sentait mal à l'aise, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le réconforter. C'était un côté de Magnus qu'il n'avait pas été disposé à voir, et il n'était pas sûr de comment y réagir.

"Quoi? Non, je pense que je l'aurais remarqué.De qui parle-tu?"

Il avait l'air vraiment confus, il a donc décidé d'élaborer. " Camille," clarifia Alec. "Je pensais que c'était évident."

Magnus fronça les sourcils. "Elle n'est pas ma petite amie."

«Elle n'est pas?" Demanda Alec, stupéfait, essayant d'ignorer la petite partie de son cerveau qui était terrifiée et faisait de ses entrailles des danses heureuses. «Je pensais ...» Il se tut, laissant le reste de la phrase en suspens, en espérant que Magnus laisserait glisser.

Malheureusement, Magnus n'avait rien fait de tout cela. "Pourquoi pensé tu cela?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Alec s'éclaircit la gorge, bougeant inconfortablement sur le canapé. " Je vous ai vue à la fête," expliqua-t-il. "Vous semblez très proche, j'ai juste supposé ... et elle était là, alors ..."

Le sourire de Magnus s'élargit, et l'étincelle malicieuse revint dans ses yeux. "Veux-tu supposer que tout le monde que tu rencontres dans mon appartement a une relation avec moi?" Fit-il en riant. "Si oui, qu'est-ce que cela nous faisons?"

Alec rougit, et réussit à s'étrangler sur sa propre salive.

Magnus doubla de rire. "Tu es si facile à taquiner."

Alec, qui avait entre-temps repris le souffle, lui adressa une grimace, mais trouva que son regard n'était pas aussi intense qu'il aurait voulu. Il était impossible de rester en colère contre Magnus quand il souriait comme ça.

"Alors," dit Magnus," maintenant que nous avons établi que je n'ai pas de petite amie, mais que je suis apparemment un polygame essayant de séduire tous mes invités et que j'ai déjà discuté une part équitable des histoires de sanglot,qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire? As-tu faim?"

"En fait, je le suis, mais je ne veux pas ..."

Magnus le coupa rapidement." Il faut absolument que tu arrêtes d'excuser ou de dire que tu ne veux pas être un inconvénient, Alec. Cela complique les choses, italien?"

* * *

Au cours des trois prochaines heures,

Ils ont réussi à faire un désordre total de la cuisine en cuisinant des pâtes et en essayant de cuire quelques biscuits avec un mélange de pâte qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'arrière d'un des placards dont la date de péremption remonte à plusieurs années, mais avant encore un bon goût, en dehors de ceux qui ont été brûlés parce qu'ils avaient parler et rire si fort qu'ils avaient oublié de les prendre dans le était très facile de parler à Magnus, presque sans effort, une fois qu'Alec avait surmonté sa maladresse.

Ils ont parlé des livres et des films, de la musique et de la famille, des pays qu'ils voulaient voyager et des histoires d'enfance embarrassantes et de tout ce qui se trouvait entre les pensait qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup amusé depuis ... bien, fait, il s'amusait tellement qu'il oubliait tout le temps,et sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il avait presque dix heures.

«Merde,» Maudit il . "Je dois y aller."

«Je te raccompagne.» Magnus se leva de sa chaise. "Nous devrions le faire encore," dit-il en ouvrant la porte. «Je me suis bien amusé ce soir.»

"Moi aussi."

"Texte moi?"

«Je le ferais», Alec sortit de la porte. "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Alec descendit les escaliers, incapable de supprimer le sentiment vertigineux qui l' fond, il savait que c'était ridicule, parce que même si Magnus n'était pas avec Camille ce n'était pas une indication qu'il aurait une chance, mais il se sentait très bien.

Quand il a atteint sa maison, il ne vis ni Jace, ni Izzy , et il a glissé à l'intérieur le plus discrètement possible, en réussissant à atteindre sa chambre sans attirer leur attention sur il s'est déshabillé pour se changer en pyjama, la lettre sur son bureau a attiré son attention.

Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'apporter sa prochaine lettre à la bibliothèque, mais il avait l'intention de le faire le cela serait-il logique maintenant? Alec se mordit la lè 'à ce soir, il avait senti comme s'il aimait Magnus et la personne qui écrivait les lettres, et avait même envisagé de donner à son admirateur secret une chance. Mais maintenant...

Alec passa ses doigts dans ses situation et l'état initial n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, même maintenant qu'il savait que Magnus ne sortait pas avec Camille, mais autre qu'il y pensait, il a trouvé que peut-être ses sentiments avaient changé. Ou plutôt, il était devenu plus conscient d'eux. Il aimait vraiment Magnus.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant? Acceptez qu'il n'a pas eu de chance avec Magnus et continuez à écrire à son admirateur secret, en espérant que quelque chose se passerait entre eux? Ou prendre sa chance et essayer de commencer quelque chose avec Magnus, même si il ne savait pas s'il avait la moindre chance ou si ils n'allaient jamais être plus que des amis, même si il était presque complètement sûr qu'il échouerait? Quel que soit son choix, il ne pouvait pas aller se languir pour chacun d' n'était tout simplement pas juste pour l'un d'eux.

Sa décision fut prise étonnamment vite. Il prit un morceau de papier et griffonna:

* * *

 _Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire plus. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment, et il ne serait pas juste pour toi de te laisser aller en espérant que cela pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de plus qu'il ne l'est maintenant,ou juste d'être des amis et que tu dois_ _me_ _regarder pendant que je suis en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre._

Je suis désolé.

Alec.

* * *

Il a apporté la lettre à la bibliothèque mardi. Mercredi, il a trouvé une autre lettre sur le seuil de sa porte quand il voulait aller à l'école. La lettre était courte, justes deux lignes dans le papier maintenant très familier.

* * *

 _Rendez-vous à Long Beach_ _c_ _e samedi._

 _S'il te plaît. Juste pour que nous nous soyons rencontrés une fois. Je te promets de te laisser tranquille, si tu veux, mais je crois que tu as le droit de savoir qui je suis._

* * *

Fiche de Traduction

Traduction: 2h05

Début-Fin: 11/12/16

Relecture: 50 minutes

Nombres de pages: 10 Pages WPS Office

Nombre de mots: 3668

Date de publication: 22/12/2016.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello mes poulets ~ en ce magnifique mercredi soir où je vais perdre mes orteils, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le chapitre 11, dernière chapitre de Letter From Nowhere~ oui déjà~ j'ai commencée à poster le 18 octobre, un mois et 10 jours, j'ai traduit chaques chapitres essayant de faire le moins de fautes possible et apparemment la lecture n'est pas gênée par les multiples fautes qui restent, je suis contente d'avoir pu vous partager cette histoire et j'espère pouvoir de nouveau faire quelque chose comme sa plus tard.**

 **Je vous laisse donc lire ce dernier chapitre et espère que vous allez être quelques personnes à répondre aux questions à la fin~ bye-bye.**

* * *

 **#219 Désir, demande, croire, recevoir.**

"Alec?"

Il se retourna quand la voix de sa sœur venait de derrière lui et enfonça rapidement la note dans sa poche. Il l'avait regardé depuis longtemps, se demandant quoi faire maintenant. Quand il avait écrit la lettre disant à son admirateur secret d'arrêter de le contacter, il s'attendait à ne jamais l'entendre de nouveau. Il aurait été parfaitement raisonnable et compréhensible, aussi - si Alec avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas voulu plus de contacts. Qui aurait voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie en conversant avec la personne qui les avait rejeté? Alec se sentait toujours comme un imbécile pour faire ça de toute façon, même s'il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser le garçon qui écrivait ces lettres, mais maintenant il avait été obligé, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il pourrait continuer à développer des sentiments pour deux personnes en même temps. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Ce n'était pas juste pour l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux.

C'était la décision la plus facile, supposait-il, de rompre le contact avec lui plutôt que de déterminer de ne pas rencontrer Magnus à nouveau - plus facile parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu réellement cette personne. Non pas qu'il s'en souvienne, du moins. Cela avait été plus facile parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était cette personne. C'était un mystère, et tandis qu'Alec se sentait attiré vers lui, il ne savait pas vraiment beaucoup sur lui, même après avoir échangé ces lettres.

Encore une fois, Magnus était encore un mystère pour lui, mais il semblait plus proche, plus tangible. Réel. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Magnus existait réellement, et qu'il se sentait à l'aise en sa présence.

Oui, il devait admettre, il avait été tellement plus facile de prendre cette décision parce que son admirateur secret n'avait pas un visage, pour ainsi dire. Il n'avait même pas un nom auquel Alec pouvait s'adresser.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant?

Et s'il décidait de partir? Que se passerait-il alors? Quand il se tint finalement devant lui, que devait-il faire? Il se sentait déjà mal de blesser cette personne maintenant, mais comment pouvait-il supporter le regard de déception qu'il était sûr de trouver sur le visage de l'autre? Ce serait certainement une situation extrêmement embarrassante, et même si cette personne se révélait être une aberration de quelque sorte, Alec serait probablement encore se sentir coupable de le n'était pas le genre de personne qui contourne les lieux et qui disait aux autres qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Jace ferait ce genre de choses, mais Alec avait toujours été trop polie pour le faire.

Théoriquement, bien sûr, il y avait aussi la mince chance de ne pas vouloir refuser cette personne plus une fois qu'il l'avait rencontré personnellement, mais franchement, Alec doutait que cela arriverait.

Encore. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller. Il vaut mieux rester à la maison. Il avait pris sa décision, et il avait choisi Magnus, même avec le risque fort qu'il n'y ait jamais rien de plus que l'amitié entre eux.

Il n'avait plus besoin de toute agitation de ses sentiments. C'était tout assez fou comme sa.

Mais s'il ne s'en allait pas, il le regretterait probablement plus tard. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été mourant pour savoir qui avait envoyé ces lettres, et maintenant qu'il avait la chance de savoir ... eh bien, comment pourrait-il passer à cette occasion?

De plus, il se sentait comme s'il avait dû cette personne pour aller là et le rencontrer. Il avait mis tant d'efforts dans ce domaine. Il lui avait donné les billets pour la pièce de Central Park. Il méritait d'avoir ce seul vœu, n'est-ce pas?

"Alec?"

Il avait presque oublié que Izzy était toujours là. "Désolé," s'excusa-t-il rapidement. "J'étais -"

"Rêverie sur Magnus," A terminé Iz, reluquer. "C'est bien."

"Non, je n'étais pas ..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Alec," dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos. "Je ne te blâme pas, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, il est très, très chaud. Et maintenant ne dit pas qu'il n'est pas, parce que ce serait, comme, blasphème ou quelque chose."

Alec leva les sourcils. "Blasphème?" Répéta-t-il. "C'est un peu loin, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Quoi qu'il en soit. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que ce que j'ai dit est vrai."

Il devina qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre à cette question avec vérité. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais avoir une discussion avec sa sœur au sujet de la façon dont un gars était et qu'il aimait était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment. Ou, vous savez, jamais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Iz?" Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

"Maman et Papa ont dit qu'ils voulaient nous prendre le week-end, ils ont l'intention de passer un peu de temps avec nous samedi, ils vont probablement vouloir aller à Broadway."

"Je ne peux pas," répondit Alec, avant même qu'il réalise qu'il a pris sa décision. "Je serai à Long Beach ce jour-là."

Dieu, que pensait-il?

Isabelle cligna des yeux, la bouche ouverte. "Avec Magnus?"

Eh bien, il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. S'il essayait de sortir de cette situation maintenant, dites qu'il avait changé d'avis ou quelque chose, sa sœur ne le harcelait que plus de questions. Et s'il ne disait rien, ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

«Non,» Alec s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je ne vais pas avec Magnus." Il voulait le faire, cependant. Cela rendrait tout tellement plus facile.

Elle le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, sans voix. "D'accord," dit-elle lentement. "Est-ce que je le connais?"

"Non, te ne le connait pas."

Isabelle secoua la tête. «C'est vraiment bizarre», conclut-elle. "J'ai essayé de t'avoir à ce jour depuis des siècles, et j'avais presque abandonné,en pensant que tu mourrais comme une veille fille desséchées.  
Et maintenant que je t'ai finalement fait admettre que tu aimes Magnus, tu rencontres aussi une autre personne? Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela arriverait. "

"Moi non plus." Il soupira et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. "... Pense-tu qu'il est possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps?" Demanda-t-il tranquillement après un moment.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Cela arrive. Le problème est que toi dois choisir un jour."

"Je sais."

Il y eut une petite pause dans laquelle Isabelle quitta Alec pour se vautrer dans sa misère et sa frustration.

" Eh bien," dit-elle après un moment," puisque je ne sais pas de qui nous parlons, je ne peux te donner aucun conseil, sauf que je pense que toi et Magnus feriez un excellent couple. "

"Avec le petit obstacle que Magnus est hétéro." Au moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait certainement pas nié la possibilité d'avoir une petite amie lundi. Il avait juste dit 'Non, je ne suis pas en train de sortir avec Camille', et pas 'Je ne suis pas en train de sortir avec Camille parce que je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles'.

Puis encore, Alec n'aurait certainement pas admis à être gay comme ça, même si Magnus lui avait demandé directement.

«Oh, s'il te plaît, Alec», se moqua-t-elle. «Tu l'as regardé?»

Eh bien, pensa-t-il, elle avait un point. Bien sûr, il n'a eu aucune connaissance utile sur la mode du tout, donc il était pas exactement en mesure de juger, mais tous ceux qui ont un seul regard Magnus aurait été en mesure de dire que son style était tout à fait ... extraordinaire . Et coloré. Très coloré.Et il portait du maquillage, ce qui était quelque chose qu'Alec n'avait jamais vu porter un autre garçon, jamais. Donc, soit Magnus était pleinement remplir tous les clichés et stéréotypes sur les gays, ou il était tout simplement jouer avec tout et chacun. Il ne voulait pas le laisser passer. Magnus semblait être le genre de personne qui ne se prenait pas trop au sérieux. C'était difficile à évaluer.

Isabelle, dans l'intervalle, semblait avoir pris son silence comme une sorte de consentement. "Alors," dit-elle, "je suppose que tu veux que je ne le dise pas à Jace et que j'invente une excuse pour maman et papa?"

"Ce serait très souhaitable."

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu es si bizarre parfois," a-t-elle déclaré.

«Moi? Bizarre? tu es celle qui croit fondamentalement en la lecture de mon esprit!"

"Ouais, c'est une chose pour les femmes. "Elle haussa les épaules. "De toute façon, tu m'en dois un, tu sais ça, non?"

"Naturellement, soupira Alec. "Que veux tu que je fasse?"

"Je pense que je vais utiliser cette faveur quand j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je ne l'oublierai pas, cependant, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas le faire non plus!"

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. "Comment pourrais-je? Je suis sûr que tu ne me laisseras pas l'oublier, mais au lieu de sa me le rappeler toutes les cinq minutes."

"... ou peut-être je vais juste te faire déverser tous les détails juteux."

Charmant. Il fit une grimace. "Izzy ..."

Elle a ri. "Il faut vraiment te détendre un peu, Alec."

"Ouais, peut-être dans quelques années ou deux."

Isabelle soupira. "Tu sais, c'est un peu nul que j'ai ce frère incroyable, gay et pourtant je ne peux même pas bavarder avec lui, beaucoup moins aller faire du shopping avec lui."

«Je veillerai à ce que si je finis avec Magnus, ou quelqu'un, vraiment, ils vont correspondre à vos critères et de compenser ce qui me manque», il a répondu sèchement.

"Bonne idée, je dois y aller, je vais rencontrer Simon chez Taki, tu veux venir? Jace et Clary seront là aussi. "

"Merci, mais non merci, surtout que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous double, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à regarder toi et Jace sucer les visages de vos partenaire."

Isabelle sourit. «Juste attendre et voir, bientôt nous aurons les dates triples."

"S'il vous plaît, tuer moi maintenant."

En riant, elle le frappa sur l'épaule enjouée et dansa hors de la porte. Comme il la regardait s'éloigner, souriant affectueusement, deux choses lui arrivèrent. 1) Il avait les meilleurs frères et soeurs dans le monde entier, et 2) celui qu'il apporterait à la maison un jour aurait besoin de putain nerfs d'acier pour ne pas devenir fou dans ce foyer.

Avec un soupir, Alec saisit son sac et s'en alla aussi. Sa décision d'aller à Long Beach avait été hâtive et subconsciente et certainement pas réfléchie, et il a senti qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'informations, donc il est allé directement à la bibliothèque et à la seule étagère de livres qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si oui ou non l'expéditeur trouverait son message ou même le chercher, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devrait au moins essayer. Aller là-bas complètement préparé ne ferait que lui se sentir plus mal à l'aise.

Il arracha un morceau de papier de son bloc de collège et griffonna: _A quelle heure? Où exactement? Comment puis-je te reconnaître?  
_  
Comme il s'est avéré, sa note était inutile. C'était comme si le garçon avait déjà anticipé ses questions. Quand il a saisi le livre de Nietzsche, un petit morceau de papier glissé d'entre les pages. Il se lit comme suit: _14 heures. Ne t'inquiète pas pour me trouver, je te trouverai._

.

Et puis ce fut samedi.

Alec se sentait un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il se rendait à Long Beach, mais ce malaise était mélangé à l'excitation.Même après deux jours de débat et de débat si oui ou non il avait pris la bonne décision, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une ré y avait encore une partie de lui qui était impatiente de découvrir enfin qui était l'expéditeur mystérieux des lettres, mais il y avait aussi une énorme partie de lui qui lui a dit qu'il aurait été préférable de ne pas venir ici.

Heureusement, sa sœur avait proposé une excuse détaillée pour expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas passer la journée avec ses parents (elle avait aussi utilisé un projet scolaire pour le couvrir, mais beaucoup plus convaincant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait - encore, Jace avait presque doublé de rire en l'entendant et, à la différence de leurs parents, clairement n'avait pas cru un mot qu'elle a dit) et avait même réussi à obtenir que leurs parents lui laisse la voiture.

Il a supposé qu'ils avaient surtout cédé à cela parce qu'ils se sentaient coupables de les laisser seuls si souvent, car ils étaient généralement assez réticents à laisser un de leurs enfants à n'en auraient pas besoin tout en restant à Manhattan de toute façon. À New York, il était généralement plus rapide de prendre les transports en commun. Connaissant ses parents, cependant, il doutait qu'ils utiliseraient jamais le métro, mais bon, c'était ce que les taxis étaient là après tout.

Il se gara dans le parking et est sorti. Faisant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Alec réalisa qu'il était un peu tôt et opta pour une petite balade sur la il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser, ni où exactement il trouverait l'expéditeur, ce serait probablement une bonne idée de se déplacer un peu.  
Bien sûr, Long Beach était, bien, longtemps, et Alec déjà mentalement préparé lui-même pour avoir à attendre au moins une heure ou alors jusqu'à ce qu'il a couru dans le gars. Il ne serait pas facile de trouver quelqu'un ici, en particulier avec toutes ces personnes autour.

Alec glissa hors de ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, remonta son jean et partit. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été à la plage. Le sable se sentait agréable sous ses pieds nus, doux et chaud.

Il s'était promené un peu pendant une trentaine de minutes, se reprochant de ne pas avoir apporté ses notes pour étudier pour les examens à venir (pas qu'il aurait pu vraiment se concentrer sur eux, mais c'était la pensée qui comptait, non?) Quand quelqu'un lui tapait sur l'épaule. "Bonjour, Alec."

La voix était horriblement familière. Il appartenait à la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir le moins ici.

Merde.

Alec se retourna et reçut le sourire habituel de Magnus Bane. Il y avait un avantage aujourd'hui, cependant, quelque chose qu'Alec ne pouvait pas placer tout à fait. Ce n'était pas aussi insouciant et lumineux que d'habitude, mais plutôt nerveux. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir maintenant.

«Oh, hey Magnus», dit-il avec modération. «Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.»

À l'intérieur, ses sentiments commençaient une putain d'émeute. Une partie de lui à été paniqué avec l'excitation et la joie, parce qu'il avait voulu voir Magnus à nouveau toute la semaine. L'autre partie a également été paniquer, mais pas dans le bon sens. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, son admirateur secret le voyant loucher Magnus et pensant qu'il avait amené son petit ami ou quelque chose et prendre la fuite, blessé.

Ou, pire encore, s'il était déjà là, il pourrait venir parler à Alec, et alors il devrait expliquer à Magnus ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi, ou, Dieu l'empêche, les présenter l'un à l'autre. Sérieusement, cependant, les deux types qu'il avait un peu développé un béguin sur la réunion était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Magnus aurait pensé qu'il était un complètement fou si il a découvert à ce sujet.

Et peut-être qu'il l'était. En toute honnêteté, Alec a commencé à se demander s'il était bipolaire. Il ne devrait pas être physiquement possible de sentir la panique et l'excitation en même temps.

Magnus haussa les épaules. Ou plutôt, il frissonnait. Comme c'est bizarre. "Eh bien," dit-il lentement, presque avec précaution, "je t'attendais ici."

Attends quoi?

Alec le regarda fixement, la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il devrait probablement la fermer." Izzy t'a dit que j'étais ici? "Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Magnus cligna des yeux. "Quoi non."

"Mais alors, comment as-tu ... "Alec se coupa. Si ce n'était pas une sorte de complot d'Izzy pour le mettre en place avec Magnus, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique pour savoir pourquoi il savait qu'Alec était ici. "Attend, tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas? Non, tu ne peux pas être ... c'est impossible ... non?"

Magnus sourit timidement. En fait, il ressemblait à une grimace plus qu'un sourire réel comme il a tiré quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jean. Alec reconnut les objets instantanément.

Ses lettres.

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, seulement pour trouver que son esprit était devenu complètement vide. Tout c'est mis en place maintenant. Bien sûr que c'était Magnus. Il avait rencontré Magnus à la bibliothèque quelques semaines auparavant, alors il aurait su combien de temps Alec y passait. Magnus était à la fête, l'observant. Il se souvenait même de la façon dont il avait brièvement pensé que c'était peut-être lui qui avait envoyé ces lettres, mais il avait rapidement rejeté cette pensée comme absurde, surtout après l'avoir vu avec Camille.

Puis Magnus était présent devant le bureau du Rolling Stone Magazine. À l'époque, Alec avait pris sa comme un autre signe qu'il ne pouvait pas être l'expéditeur de ces lettres (après tout, il avait pensé que Magnus n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le voie et devienne suspect), mais maintenant il réalisa que cela pourrait avoir été pensé pour le tromper. Alors, cette semaine où l'expéditeur avait prétendu être occupé ... cette semaine avait coïncidé avec la semaine Magnus lui avait dit qu'il devait terminer une mission pour l'université. Et tout ce qu'il a dit, de la façon dont il a écrit à ce qu'il lui a réellement dit lui-même ... Alec s'est demandé comment il ne pouvait pas avoir réalisé cela avant.

Sans parler de ce que Magnus était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui trouvait une idée comme celle-là.

Magnus semblait mal interpréter son silence. «Regarde,» commença-t-il brusquement, se déplaçant, inconfortable, et regardant par terre. «Je sais que tu penses probablement que je suis fou ou ... mais je te promets, je ne t'ai pas suivit quelque chose, j'étais juste sur mon chemin vers Ragnor quand je t'ai vu sortir de ta maison, c'est comme ça que je savais que tu vivais Là et puis j'ai pensé ... Je ne sais nous avons parlé à la bibliothèque à l'époque, j'espérais vraiment que nous parlions encore, mais tu ne semblait pas très à l'aise, et je pensais simplement ... Je pensais que ce serait peut-être plus facile pour nous de connaître les uns les autres de cette façon."

Il était décousu, Alec remarqué. C'était curieux de voir Magnus Bane errer comme ça, aussi nerveux qu'Alec l'avait déjà senti.

"Et bien sûr, je peux comprendre si tu ne veux plus me rencontrer, je veux dire, c'était assez bizarre, et je sais que tu as dit que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, et je te l'avais promis, je te laisse seul, et je le ferai, si tu le veux, mais je pensais bien, je voulais juste que tu sache ... je devrais probablement y aller ..."

«Tu es un idiot,» Alec l'interrompit, enfin ayant trouvé sa voix, à moitié étouffée par les mots.

Magnus se retourna. «Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir...»

«Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.» Magnus le regarda les yeux écarquillés, et Alec ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Toute cette situation était tout simplement absurde pour ne pas trouver ça drôle. Non seulement tous ses problèmes (bien, la plupart d'entre eux, de toute façon) se sont évaporés, mais il semblait aussi que leurs rôles étaient échangés pour une fois. Habituellement, Alec était celui qui ne savait pas quoi dire en présence de Magnus et pensant qu'il se languirait pour une personne qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui du tout.

«Ce que je voulais dire, c'est ...» Il s'éclaircit la gorge. «J'ai écrit cette note que nous devrions mettre fin à cela parce que je t'ai rencontré."

Magnus le regarda.

Les secondes passaient.

Puis: «Oh!» Il se baissa sur le sable lentement, et Alec le suivit, se laissant tomber à côté de lui. "Nous sommes un foutu couple." Magnus secoua la tête, souriant maintenant.

"Ouais," Alec a accepté. "Attends ... on est un couple maintenant?"

"Le passage est trop rapide pour toi, hein?" Magnus rit faiblement.

"Peut-être, "admit Alec. "Alors, où allons-nous à partir d'ici?"

"Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais te prendre à une date appropriée en premier. Seulement si tu le veux, bien sûr," a-t-il ajouté à la hâte.

Alec le regarda avec appréciation. "Penses-tu que tu peux gérer mon frère?"

"Jace? Oui, je le pense. Pourquoi?"

"Et de prendre ma sœur en shopping? Lui dire les derniers potins et se joindre à ses soirées de fille?"

Les yeux de Magnus étincelaient. "J'adorerais."

«Génial,» Alec se coucha et fixa le ciel. "Dans ce cas, tu remplis toutes les qualifications et les exigences établies par Isabelle. Alors oui, je suppose que et es autorisé à me prendre à une date." Il se racla à nouveau sa gorge. «Est-ce que tu aimerais garder ça secret pour l'instant, pour un moment, au moins? Mes parents ne le savent pas encore et je ne sais pas si ...» Il s'arrêta.

«Je m'attendais à plus." Magnus sonnait sérieux. "Bien sûr, je peux le faire. Je peux attendre."

Alec expira, soulagé. "Merci."

Alors Magnus se coucha aussi, assez près pour qu'Alec pût sentir la chaleur du corps qu'il émanait, mais pas assez près pour qu'ils se touchent. Il se sentait bien d'une manière qu'il ne c'était jamais senti avant. Et peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que ce serait le début de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Curieusement, il n'avait pas peur.

Ils restèrent couchés pendant un moment, ne disant rien, se souriant l'un l'autre.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était bleu.

* * *

Fiche de Traduction

Traduction: 2h20

Début-Fin: 11/12/16

Relecture: 1h minutes

Nombres de pages: 12 Pages WPS Office

Nombre de mots: 3655

Date de publication: 28/12/2016

 **Et voilà c'est la fin~ Alors comment avez-vous trouvé la fiction ? Les personnages ? Le système des lettres ? Aviez-vous deviné que Magnus et le correspondant étaient la même personne ? Avez-vous apprécié la lecture ? Pouvais vous me noter sur le 10 pour à traduction de cette fan fic .**

 **Je vous souhaite à bientôt sois pour les 30 prompts que je suis en train de réaliser sur le Malec, ou sur ma fiction (dont j'ai 6 chapitres de pré~ ) ou une nouvelle traduction (si vous avais une traduction a proposé n'hésité pas a me le dire). Bye bye WarlockTumie fière de vous avoir fait partager cet écrit qu'elle a elle-même dévorée/**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Remerciement**_

Je fais ce petit mot pour remercier les 1559 Lecteurs (aujourd'hui le 28/12/2016) les 14 followers, les 9 favoris et les 6 personnes qui ont mis un review~

WarlockTumie.


End file.
